Pour un Nouveau Monde
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Suite de "Le Gentilhomme et le Félin"] Le vent du changement s'est levé, c'est un cyclone que plus rien ne va arrêter. Grâce à quatre hommes, leur vie, le Monde, tout va changer irrémédiablement. Qu'importe les sacrifices, la lumière est au bout du tunnel, un avenir radieux au bout du chemin. Ils réaliseront leur rêve ensemble.
1. Bande Annonce

Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son univers, ne sont pas à moi. L'idée de départ me vient, comme pour le Gentilhomme et le Félin, de _Sly Cooper_. Donc, c'est histoire m'appartient bel et bien.

Ndla : Seule une personne était au courant que cette suite existait. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas vendue la mèche, j'aime bien m'imaginer votre surprise en découvrant qu'il y avait une deuxième saison. Terriblement drôle ! Quoique, la fin présupposait une suite en fait. Et comme toute série qu'il se doit, il y a une bande-annonce.

Bon "visionnage" !

* * *

Bande-Annonce

.

**Un monde impitoyable, un héros, un génie, deux sous-fifres.**

.

― Hé ! T'es un larbin Sanji !

― Ouais ben toi aussi, l'gazon !

― C'est moi le héros ?

― … On est dans la merde.

― J'aurais pas dit mieux Zoro...

.

**Pour faire renaître un monde libre, ils doivent faire face à une lourde opposition.**

.

― C'est bien ce que je disais.

― Dans le script, il est dit qu'on doit nouer des alliances, j'peux pas m'en sortir seul ?

― Si on devait compter **que** sur toi, Luffy, j'aurais du souci à me faire. Donne-moi cette feuille, histoire que t'arrête de spoiler !

― Zoro, j'ai juste à leur botter l'train non ?

― Si c'était aussi simple, t'aurais pas besoin de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

― Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir ! Mon nouveau job au Gouvernement tombe à pic !

.

**Nous pouvons vous promettre qu'il y aura...**

.

_**De l'action...**_

.

Zoro écrasa la pédale d'accélération sous les supplication d'Usopp dont le fauteuil faisait des aller et retour entre l'avant et le fond du véhicule.

― Ça va aller Luffy, t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Bon sang Zoro plus vite !

― Je fais ce que je peux !

Usopp posa la main sur son oreillette, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours en place. Il était inquiet, nerveux. Et puis l'autre, dehors, qui était trop confiant à son goût...

― Kuroashi donne-nous de bonnes nouvelles !

― Ouais ils sont intenable, grommela Zoro.

― Je... Je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel, fit la voix mourante de Luffy, faisant sourire le voleur qui réussit à l'entendre.

Le jeune homme filait, courait sur les toit, glissant sur les câbles. Son grappin s'accrocha à l'un d'entre eux et il se balança pour atterrir sur la rambarde d'un des balcons de l'immeuble le plus proche. Sans attendre, il en sauta pour se percher sur l'enseigne d'une boutique et, de là, arriver sur un autre toit et atteignit l'autre côté de la rue.

― T'en fais pas Usopp ! Tout va aussi bien marcher que les roulettes de ton fauteuil !

― Ce n'est pas drôle, on est en train de le perdre ! Il faut que tu **la** trouves !

― Ola, doucement ! T'inquiète !

D'un bond, il se saisit de la barre d'une autre enseigne, tournant sur lui même. Il la lâcha, en l'air, prenant de la hauteur, et il chut sur le sommet d'une cheminée, profitant de la hauteur pour se repérer.

― J'vais pas laisser tomber un membre de mon équipe, mon boss encore moins.

Là-dessus, Kuroashi piqua un sprint, sauta sur le toit de deux autres immeubles, devinant que le van n'était pas loin derrière lui, obligé de ralentir à cause de l'étroitesse des rues.

― On va manquer de temps !

― Tss ! C'est mal connaître Kuroashi mon gars ! rétorqua le voleur. J'arrive toujours à mes fins, qu'importe le moyen.

L'intéressé trouva la cible de toute cette course-poursuite. Encore ouvert. Il accéléra le pas de course, descendit de son perchoir. Ça allait être juste ! Il allait y arriver !

Ou pas.

Une fois arrivé devant, le néon qui indiquait que la boutique était ouverte s'éteignit. _Sérieux ?_ Le voleur fut consterné, se frappant le front du plat de la main. Derrière lui, le van dérapa pour s'arrêter juste avant de le percuter. Il entendit Zoro frapper le volant de son poing tout en lâchant un « Putain ! » qui exprimait toute sa frustration. Deux secondes plus tôt et ils y étaient. La porte du van coulissa, un Luffy agonisant rampa vers l'extérieur en tendant la main vers l'objet de son désir.

Les donuts qu'on pouvait voir à travers la grille de fermeture qui s'abaissait.

― Faiiiiiim !

― Faut vraiment que t'aille voir un médecin, déclara Usopp. Avoir faim alors que t'as mangé l'équivalent d'un repas pour trois personnes c'est–

La suite ne fut guère entendu par le voleur qui repéra le commissariat juste en face. Et qui disait commissariat...

Zoro reconnut la lueur dans le regard de son ami. Il redémarra la voiture.

**…**

― On ne pouvait pas agir comme des personnes normales pour une fois ? s'exaspéra Usopp. Va falloir changer la plaque et la peinture du van maintenant !

― Ça valait le coup, je t'avais bien dit que j'arrivais toujours à mes fins.

― Miam ! Merci Sanji !

― Tu vois ? Il est enfin rassasié.

― Va l'expliquer aux trois voitures de flics qui nous poursuivent ! Voler des donuts, on aura tout vu.

― J'aurais surtout tout volé !

.

_**Des dilemmes...**_

.

Usopp ne savait pas comment leur faire cette annonce. Ils devaient en passer par là pour réussir leur mission mais il savait par avance qu'il risquait sa vie en le leur disant. Il avait affaire à Zoro et Sanji. Même s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, rien ne lui garantissait sa survie après ça.

― Tu déballes oui ou non ? Où on doit aller pour récupérer le planning de l'autre crétin ?

― Heu... Et bien... Dans un bar gay.

Silence. Luffy éclata de rire, plié en deux sur le sol qu'il frappait de son poing. Les deux autres n'avaient pas envie de rire. Cela ressemblait plus à une envie de meurtre.

― … Tu déconnes ?

― C'est pour quelques heures. Vous n'aurez pas à aller plus loin qu'un baiser, c'est rien.

― Rien pour TOI ! C'est déjà aller trop loin. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'ai été un coureur de jupons, je suis hétéro !

― Et moi je suis marié avec une femme !

― C'est soit ça, soit l'un de vous deux se déguise en femme. Il possède deux boîtes. L'une est pour les gay, l'autre uniquement pour les couples hétéro. Vous choisissez quoi ?

― … Fais chier ! Pourquoi il fait dans la discrimination ?

.

_**Du suspense...**_

.

― Dis-moi Sanji ?

― Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kuroashi en mission. Quoi encore ?

― On est au-dessus d'un gouffre pas vrai ?

― … Bravo Luffy, tu viens juste de le remarquer ?

― On est sur une trappe pas vrai ?

― Je sais pas où tu veux en venir mais fais vite.

― T'as jamais vu de film d'espionnage n'est-ce pas ?

― Non par contre mon pied dans ta tête je visualise très bien ! Alors tu vas me dire où tu veux en venir ?

― Bah, la trappe, elle va céder.

Kuroashi allait lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cliché de cinéma puis... ce fut exactement ce qu'elle fit une seconde plus tard. Ce qui donna à peu près ça :

― Espèce d'enfoir– haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

― Hahaha, c'est pas cool Sanji ?

.

_**De l'humour...**_

.

― Zoro, tire sur mon doigt !

―Pourquoi je ferais ça Luffy ?

― C'est bientôt l'heure non ?

― Ouais... le rapport ?

― Tu verras, tire sur mon doigt !

L'escrimeur ne sut jamais pourquoi il finit par obéir mais, à ce moment-là, une grande explosion secoua la ville. Horrifié, Zoro se rappela de la mission qui lui avait été confié. Il était en retard !

― C'est drôle hein ?

― Luffy, je vais te buter ! Pas tout de suite mais dès qu'on en termine, je te tue !

.

_**De l'amour...**_

.

― Usopp, t'as remarqué toi aussi ?

― Quoi donc ?

― La tension entre Zoro et Sanji depuis qu'ils sont allés dans cette boîte spéciale ?

― C'était pas une boîte spéci... ale. Pourquoi je devrais m'échiner à t'expliquer ?

― N'en reparlez pas ! s'écria le cambrioleur. Plus jamais ça ! Ma Nami chérie, si elle savait...

― D'accord mais ça n'empêche que...

― Y A PAS DE TENSION ! TU PIGES ?

― T'es nerveux Sanji ?

― NAN JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT PEINARD ! C'EST PAS ÉVIDENT ?

― Tu vois que t'es nerveux !

― ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

.

_**Du romantisme...**_

.

― Sanji, c'est gentil d'avoir préparé... Tout ça mais ta présence m'aurait suffit. Je comprend que tu doive passer un peu de temps avec tes amis, tu as si peu vu Zoro depuis que tu es revenu. Tu ne veux pas...

― NON !

Il se rendit compte de sa bourde monumentale et rectifia le tir.

― Je veux dire... Enfin ma douce, je préfère largement être avec toi qu'avec ce béotien ! Je voulais être avec toi. La bannière, c'était peut-être un peu trop, je te l'accorde. Je me suis emporté dans mon enthousiasme.

Nami jeta un œil sur la table dressée élégamment, chandelle aux bougies parfumées, couverts en argent, un bouquet de roses placé dans un vase raffiné... Puis son attention fut attirée par la banderole où avait été inscrit « bienvenue à la maison » en majuscule rouge.

Parfois, elle trouvait que lorsque c'était Sanji qui présidait, le dandy était un poil trop romantique.

― Tu avais besoin de t'occuper je suppose. Tu as des tracas ? Un problème durant une de tes missions ?

― Mais non pas du tout...Un petit brownie à la noisette ?

.

_**Des combats épiques...**_

.

― Je serais prête à tout par amour ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je te tuerai, dussé-je y laisser la vie !

_Qui sort ce genre d'expression de nos jours ?_ songea Usopp, un peu dépité par la hargne avec laquelle faisait preuve leur ennemie. Zoro n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Heureusement que Luffy était avec lui. Usopp n'en mènerait pas large seul.

― Pipo comment on se sert de ce truc ?

― Appuis sur le bouton rouge Luffy mais attend pas tout de...

Trop tard. Le sol s'ouvrit en deux, laissant tomber celle qui aurait dû être son adversaire, puis se referma aussi sec. Tout ça dans un grand silence.

― Oh... J'ai gagné !

― Je sais pas si tu devrais en être fier. Sanji va te tuer.

― … Ah.

.

.

**Et les critiques ont été une nouvelle fois unanime...**

.

« Oh non ! Une deuxième saison... » _The Pessimist_

« Peut pas le remplacer par Colombo ? » _The 70th_

.

**Bientôt sur vos écrans...**

.

« Pour un Nouveau Monde »

.

― Dites les gars, j'ai vu un peu le bestiau là... Faut qu'on se magne sinon on va être en retard sur le programme et c'est la productrice/auteure qui va nous tomber sur le râble !

― Pff, celle qui se fait appeler MllLauChan ? Pas peur d'elle moi ! Qu'elle se ramène !

― C'est elle qui nous rémunère, Zoro.

― OK ! Tout le monde se la ferme et se met en place !

― Nami ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

― Qu'est-ce qu'Usopp vient de dire Sanji ?C'est elle qui a le fric ! AU TRAVAIL !

* * *

Là, on sent clairement l'inspiration de ce grand jeu vidéo qu'est Sly Cooper - dès que sort le film, je cours le voir ! Du temps où j'écrivais _G&F_, je n'avais été que spectatrice, regardant avec envie ma sœur jouer. Maintenant que j'ai la manette dans les mains, il m'inspire encore plus. Un jour, j'écrirai sur ce jeu mais, pour le moment, il me donne l'envie d'écrire sur l'univers que j'ai créé. Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner une fic en cours, nous revoilà embarqué dans les ennuis.

Comment m'était venue l'idée de les associer ? Sly et Sanji ont cette même classe que je vénère et j'imagine que, si Sanji était un voleur, il aurait le même caractère et le même humour.

J'espère que ceux qui ont aimé le Gentilhomme et le Félin aimeront sa suite. S'ils veulent rester sur cette fin, libres à eux. Les autres, je vous emmène. Laissez vos impressions grâce à ce petit rectangle juste en bas.

A bientôt !


	2. Prologue

Remerciement à : Black and Dark Wolf, Michikuni Mayu, Shadowsanji, une fan, pifouyou76.

Réponse à : **une fan **: merci pour tes encouragements ! Je vais me répéter mais je croyais pas que ce serait une telle surprise cette suite et que vous seriez heureux de l'apprendre [la pessimiste !]. Merci encore à toi, ô anonyme qui sort de l'ombre. Je te pardonne... pour cette fois !

**Nlda** : J'ai passé mon week-end à réfléchir. Postera, postera pas ce prologue plus tôt ? Je l'ai relu et je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux le faire pour entrer au cœur de l'intrigue. Réellement je veux dire. Vous allez comprendre, n'ayez pas peur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

**.**

L'ombre filait, traversant les ruelles qu'elle empruntait à toute vitesse. Posant sa main contre son oreillette, son regard balayait tout ce qui était à sa portée, captant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui permettre de s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, qu'il était bien seul.

Pas un chat dans les rues.

La ville était si calme, si tranquille. Une surprise à chaque fois qu'elle y venait.

_Parfait, _songea-t-elle avec satisfaction. L'ombre se sentait à l'aise dans les ténèbres, bien qu'elles furent source de tant de cauchemars il y avait de cela plus de deux ans. Elle en frissonnait rien qu'en y songeant, les quelques images qu'elle en avait encore revenant à son esprit. C'était derrière elle à présent, comme ces années d'horreur où le bonheur avait été si loin d'elle, s'était tenu à l'écart de sa vie.

Elle leva la tête, plantée devant l'immeuble, et eut un soupir de soulagement. Oui, tout allait bien à présent. La machine était en marche, le bonheur était entre ses mains, le changement allait s'opérer.

Doucement, sûrement, s'insinuant tel le poison salvateur dans les rouages du Gouvernement. Il fallait être patient, il fallait penser chaque action. Un jeu d'échec où leur roi devait prendre des risques. Mais ça irait. Ça irait parce que ce roi n'était pas seul. Il était bien entouré. Il était toute une équipe contre une armée. Un challenge qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

L'ombre, après avoir enfilée des gants, grimpa jusqu'au toit de la maison qui se trouvait à côté de l'immeuble, s'aidant d'un tuyau. Trouvant aisément les prises, l'œil aiguisé par ces années d'entraînement, d'exercice. Ses mains vagabondaient sur le mur, habituées, habiles. Grimpant avec aisance sur le mur de l'immeuble, elle se hissa jusqu'au balcon du dernier étage. Ce n'était pas six étages qui représentaient un défi pour elle.

Penser aux retrouvailles mettait la silhouette dans tous ses états. Elle était impatiente, imaginant sa réaction à elle. La surprise, la contrariété... Tous les sentiments devenaient beaux, presque sacrés lorsqu'ils étaient représentés sur ce visage. Cette peau, son caractère, son intelligence. Tout lui manquait. Cette femme était son monde, son oxygène, sa vie. Une femme particulière que l'ombre ne quitterait pour rien au monde. La nécessité la poussait à quitter ses bras.

La cause pour laquelle l'ombre devait travailler était importante, concernait tout le monde. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, pas touché un seul mot. La silhouette ne voulait pas l'impliquer là-dedans, ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie, les aide.

La silhouette trempait dans cette affaire jusqu'au cou, elle devait aider. Elle le faisait non pas parce qu'elle s'y sentait obligée mais qu'elle désirait ardemment y participer activement. L'ombre était une pièce importante dans l'échiquier, hors de question de faire faux bond à ses amis.

Elle se planta devant la baie vitrée, les rideaux avait été tirées. Rideaux blancs, la belle rebelle avait insisté pour remplacer les anciennes tentures rouge qui lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Une main sur la poignée, l'ombre réussit à ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, ôtant le ruban adhésif qui avait empêché le verrou de faire son office. Elle entra et referma la baie vitrée, rassurée en entendant le cliquetis familier du verrou. Elle rabattit les rideaux mais la lumière de la lune arrivait encore à éclairer la chambre. _Leur_ chambre.

En quelques pas, l'ombre était devant le lit, là où elle dormait paisiblement, rêvant sûrement de cet endroit paradisiaque. La période la plus heureuse de leur vie. Non pas qu'à présent, ils étaient malheureux. Cependant, ils devaient se séparer pour le travail, parfois pour le Gouvernement, parfois pour cette cause secrète pour laquelle la silhouette travaillait.

Elle fit un pas vers elle, sa belle mutine lorsque cette dernière bougea, se retourna vers la table de chevet.

Et alluma la lampe.

― Te voilà enfin, souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

L'ombre reprit son identité.

― Excuse-moi, répondit, penaud, le jeune homme.

― Pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu n'y peux rien.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, écartant légèrement les bras pour l'y accueillir, avec ce grand sourire. L'adorable insoumise était heureuse de voir son homme revenir en un seul morceau, sain et sauf. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir auprès d'elle pour l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la presser contre lui. Il avait quelques scrupules, il ne pouvait s'en cacher. Mais enfin, elle était en sécurité dans l'ignorance, cet état de fait le soulageait.

― De quoi rêvais-tu ? s'enquit, un peu taquin, le jeune homme. Tu avais l'air bien heureuse alors que j'étais absent.

― Je rêvais de Koby, répondit sa compagne. Il a bien changé en deux ans et demi tu ne trouve pas ? Il gagne en virilité.

Elle l'avait dit sur le même ton moqueur, qui fit sourire son petit ami.

― Et toi ? Dans les bras de quelle femme étais-tu ?

― Une maîtresse exigeante, bien plus que toi. En Turquie.

― Elle t'a satisfaite ?

― Plus que je n'osais espérer.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, jamais lassée de ce jeu entre eux. Rien qu'à eux. Sa sœur les avait entendu, une fois, par mégarde, et s'était mépris. Croyant que sa sœur acceptait l'attitude – faussement – volage de son amant, elle n'avait pu échapper à l'embarras que lui causât le rire de la jeune femme qui lui expliqua qu'ils parlaient ainsi de son travail.

Une mission était très exigeante à remplir. Le chagrin était moindre quand ils en parlaient de cette manière. Le bonheur de se retrouver n'était pas réduit, lui.

― Fatigué ?

― Mais heureux !

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle avait toujours peur que sa mission se passe mal, qu'il y ait un problème et qu'il se fasse capturer ou, pire, tuer. Elle avait déjà dû faire avec son absence qu'elle avait vécu comme un deuil, elle ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau ça.

Elle avait accepté qu'il fasse ce travail, c'était elle qui l'avait exigé. C'était le seul et unique moyen dont ils avaient disposé pour être ensemble. Pour que les soupçons disparaissent.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Ses bras entourant le cou de son amant, elle l'embarqua avec elle. Amusé, il vit où elle voulait en venir.

― Je rentre à peine, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis en nage.

C'était un délice, de l'entendre, ce « tu » qu'elle avait tant quémandé. Même après six mois, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle l'attira à elle, percevant une légère résistance.

― L'air frais du soir aura chassé la sueur.

― Ma chérie, je ne veux qu'une douche. Très très courte.

― Tu oserais m'abandonner ? Tu as comblé ta maîtresse mais tu rechignes à faire de même avec ton amante ?

― Je n'aurais pas dû t'offrir toutes ces pièces de théâtre classiques françaises, tu en as trop consommé. Cela s'entend dans ce ton dramatique.

Elle éclata de rire et laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas.

― Ne me fait pas attendre plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

― Promis !

Après un furtif baiser, il se précipita vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Couvert par le bruit d'eau, encore habillé, il sortit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

― Allô Usopp ? Oui j'ai récupéré les plans, je t'ai tout envoyé. On se réunit chez vous ?

― ...

― Non mais tu plaisantes ? De la rigolade ! C'est pas quelques gardes et ce genre de système de sécurité qui peut me faire peur. J'te signale que tu parles à un pro.

― ...

― Oh ça va hein ? J'en fais qu'à ma tête, ok, mais le résultat est là ! C'est un succès.

― ...

― Pas de souci, j'y serai. Vraiment, t'as pas à t'en faire, je serais avec toi pour le repérage. Ta première mission va bien se passer, y a pas de raison que ça tourne au vinaigre, le plan B est béton.

Il eut un sourire à cette dose d'humour légère qui réussit à détendre son interlocuteur. Adossé à la porte, une main sur la poignée, il sentit qu'on tentait de l'ouvrir. Sa compagne s'impatientait.

― Je dois te laisser, on se rappelle ! A demain !

Il raccrocha, jetant son portable près de l'évier, se déshabillant en restant contre la porte. Pas facile de jongler entre les deux vies qu'il menait.

Une fois en boxer, il permit à la jeune femme d'ouvrir.

― Tu n'es pas sous la douche ? constata-t-elle avec une pointe de déception.

― Bravo Sherlock, quel œil ! J'attends qu'elle soit chaude.

― Pas besoin maintenant que je suis là !

Il reconnut le sourire matois de la belle qui referma la porte, ôtant lentement sa nuisette, vite aidée par son amant qui l'emmena avec lui sous le jet d'eau tiède.

Il avait beau avoir hâte d'être au lendemain – ou plutôt à voir le soleil se lever, vu l'heure – mais il voulait aussi profiter de l'instant présent.

**...**

― Mais oui Usopp ! Il t'as dit qu'il allait venir avec toi non ? Alors ça va aller. Tu le connais, ce vantard, il est pas du genre à se débiner surtout si c'est pour toi. L'agitation en ville s'est apaisée ?

― ...

― Oui ben j'y peux rien ! Il m'avait défié, l'autre abruti, avec son sale regard. C'était pas la diversion prévue au départ mais ça a fonctionné, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le jeune homme fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, redoutant son retour plus que la perspective que le plan puisse échouer. Avec l'équipe qu'ils faisaient, c'était infaillible ! Il avait attendu cette union depuis des années et il savait que son ami avait été aussi impatient que lui. A présent, ils allaient pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il entra dans sa villa, refermant la porte à clé, écoutant son ami attentivement. Sa voix s'abaissa.

― Je serais dans les parages en cas de problème Usopp mais, franchement, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais foirer quelque chose d'aussi simple. Tu seras dans ton élément, on s'en tape que tu sois en fauteuil roulant. C'est devenu une merveille technologique à ce que j'ai pu constater. Si tu as un souci, balance une bombe !

― …

― Je plaisante voyons ! Bien sûr qu'en pleine ville, c'est pas envisageable. Je vais te laisser, le voyage a été éreintant et puis faut que je passe prendre l'autre idiot tôt demain. Et le ventre sur patte, il est bien rentré ?

― …

― Bien, très bien. Tout va bien alors. Essaye de passer une bonne nuit, planche pas trop là-dessus et à demain.

― ...

― Tss ! C'est toi qui le dit, mon insouciance n'est pas la même que celle de l'autre crétin mais ça nous a toujours réussi.

Il raccrocha et, alors qu'il allait faire un pas, la lumière s'alluma. Il déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise, en voyant une superbe femme assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, bras et jambes croisés, une télécommande à la main.

― Tu as fait un bon voyage avec tes amis ?

Que... Ah oui ! Le prétexte.

― Oui, parfait !

― Où étiez-vous déjà ?

Ça sentait l'interrogatoire poussé. Il détestait qu'elle utilise ce ton, sérieux, posé, légèrement soupçonneux, qui était clairement celui d'une fonctionnaire de l'État.

― Turquie.

― Magnifique pays, ça valait la peine que tu quittes ton travail.

Reproche ? Vérité ? Avec ce ton assorti de ce sourire, le doute était permis. Elle le leva d'elle-même, désireuse qu'il ne se méprenne pas sur ses sous-entendus.

― Tu es beaucoup plus épanoui depuis que tu l'as fait. Je suis très heureuse de te voir ainsi cependant, tu enchaîne les petits boulots et tu pars souvent avec tes amis en voyage.

― Je les ais très peu vu ces dernières années alors tu sais...

― Je comprend, je comprend, coupa poliment la magnifique fonctionnaire. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

― Je le suis toujours.

Elle opina, ce petit sourire en coin collé à son visage, lui donnant des airs de sainte ou d'ange.

― J'en suis consciente. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. Que tu étais heureux de ta vie.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de son homme de sourire, confiant. Elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas être un obstacle à ses désirs, à ses projets. C'était important, ce projet concernait ses amis, le monde. Elle se sentit fière de lui, fière d'avoir un tel homme à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle lui rendrait la pareille, discrètement. Lui donnerait un soutient sans faille.

Il l'invita à se rasseoir, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Elle sentit les cales sous la peau basané de son époux. Son cœur s'accéléra à la perspective qu'il meure dans cette entreprise mais, en croisant ce regard déterminé, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher, qu'il agirait même contre son avis.

― Je te le promet, si je devais te cacher quelque chose, ce ne serait que pour ton bien.

― Je sais.

Elle avait soufflé ses deux mots, émue en se souvenant de leur mariage. Cinq mois qu'ils s'étaient fait ces vœux matrimoniaux. Il avait commencé à s'absenter deux semaines après. Son ami aussi, étrange coïncidence. Elle devait continuer à fermer les yeux, à ne rien dire à son amie et collègue pour ne pas l'alarmer. Ces absences lui paraissaient normale vu la profession de son petit ami.

― Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle hocha la tête une seconde fois. Elle ne craignait rien, il avait parfaitement raison. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

― Allons nous coucher, proposa-t-elle. Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

Elle se leva, avec cette grâce dans chacun de ses gestes, cette aura qui l'entourait en permanence et qui lui valait un grand respect et à raison.

Il lui proposa son bras, la sachant éreintée par son travail. Elle entoura son bras des siens avec plaisir et ils partirent en direction de la chambre. Elle éteignit la lumière du salon pour allumer celle de leur chambre. Tant de choses s'étaient produites dans leur maison ! Il y avait plus de deux ans, elle avait été spectatrice et, néanmoins, elle avait eu l'impression de faire partie de cette aventure. Son mari avait bien plus participé. Elle l'avait aidé, il avait été mis au parfum de ses coups de pouce mais, cette fois-ci, elle ferait tout pour qu'il n'en sache rien.

Ce qui était en train de se préparer était comparable à un gigantesque ouragan.

― Tu repars demain matin n'est-ce pas ?

― Le plus tôt possible.

Elle ne cacha pas sa tristesse. Ils se voyaient si peu... Elle prit la décision de téléphoner à sa collègue pour qu'elles se voient dans les plus brefs délais. Parler un peu de tout et de rien lui ferait du bien. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à parler futilité cependant, elle devait avouer que c'était agréable. Peut-être passeraient-elles leur déjeuner ensemble, la soirée. Elle l'inviterait chez elle, histoire que la jeune femme revoit le petit ami de sa collègue, cela faisait si longtemps et elle avait toujours perçu une légère hostilité chez lui. Cependant, elle semblait avoir disparu depuis leur mariage. Elle n'était sûr de rien.

― Je vais retourner en Turquie, confia son homme. Nous nous y sommes beaucoup amusé mais pas à partir de demain, je dois voir ça avec les autres.

― Je vois. J'espère que votre voyage se passera bien.

― Tout sera prévu, aucun risque.

― Le risque zéro n'existe pas.

― C'est juste mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu angoisses.

Il serra les mains de sa femme. Sa femme... Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour. Comme disait l'autre imbécile qui lui servait d'ami d'enfance, eux deux avaient toujours cru ne pas être fait pour le mariage.

― Concentre-toi sur ton travail, laisse-moi le reste.

C'était aussi pour cette prévenance surprenante qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait l'air bourru aux premiers abords puis, en creusant un peu, dans une tentative d'apprivoiser ce côté sauvage et méfiant provenant de sa vie en tant que N.D., on découvrait de la tendresse. Sa confiance hors du commun liait ses deux facettes ensemble.

― Je te fais confiance. Tu devrais envoyer un message à tes amis pour dire que tu es bien arrivé.

Il la scruta, se demandant un bref instant si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Avec elle tout était envisageable, mais il ne vit rien qui pouvait l'indiquer sur ce visage gracile, lisse, encadré par des mèches sombre.

― Je vais aller le faire tout de suite, excuse-moi.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, parcourant le répertoire de son portable pour trouver le numéro.

― C'est bon ? Elle s'est endormie ?

― ...

― Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mon retour a été... bref, ce fut éprouvant. T'es rentré sans problème ?

― ...

― Non, je me soucie pas de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? J'le fais parce que... Raaah, tu me soûle !

Son sourire démentait cette affirmation et son ami d'enfance le savait. Il raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre, posant son portable sur sa table de chevet. Le jeune femme était déjà sous les draps et, en le voyant revenir, abandonna la lecture du rapport qu'elle venait de saisir.

― Tu en abats du travail dis-moi !

― Il y en a de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Les Supernova font des ravages, la mort de Kidd et celle de Killer semblent n'avoir aucunement apaisé les tensions. Urouge devient de plus en plus dangereux, je crois que le Gouvernement va faire appel à son Voleur Patenté.

Le jeune homme se crispa. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il fallait qu'il le dise à ses amis. Quoique. Connaissant Usopp, il avait déjà tout prévu. Ce petit génie était décidément plein de ressource. Dommage qu'il ait autant de complexes.

Dès demain, la deuxième partie de leur plan allait se mettre en marche.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce sera tout ! On se reverra samedi - elle me manquait cette phrase ! - et j'éprouverais encore plus de gratitude si vous laissiez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Certes, il n'y a pas de nom mais ce n'est pas trop difficile de deviner qui est qui n'est-ce pas ?

Vous m'excuserez s'il reste quelques petites fautes mais je fais sans bêta pour celui-ci.

A très vite !


	3. Episode 1

Remerciement à : pifouyou76, Anna-chan17, MonkeyDL, Michikuni Mayu, Shadow Sanji et Black And Dark Wolf. Merci pour vos reviews !

Je ne m'étend pas davantage et vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec cet épisode.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 1

**.**

A peine furent-ils sortis de la voiture qu'ils furent agressés. En tout cas, ce serait leur version s'il y avait un témoin alors qu'ils étaient en train de mourir asphyxiés.

Le plus jeune serrait dans ses bras les deux hommes qui s'échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Ils n'y étaient toujours pas habitués. Il était en train de les étouffer dans son amicale étreinte.

― Bon sang, les gars, je vous adore !

― Mais oui, mais oui Luffy, grogna l'un d'eux, aux cheveux d'or, en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête un peu de dramatiser les choses, on s'est vu il y a deux jours. T'es devenu encore plus collant qu'à l'époque !

― Lâche-nous s'il te plaît ! reprit son comparse, le visage empourpré. Tu nous étrangles.

Le brun obéit, un grand sourire collé à ses lèvres. Comment en vouloir à cette pile ambulante ? Les deux hommes se sentaient contaminés par sa bonne humeur. Ils étaient intimement rassurés qu'il ait retrouvé cette joie de vivre qui avait réussi à faire conserver à Kuroashi cette facette sociable qu'était Sanji.

― Allez, grimpe, ordonna son ami d'enfance. Usopp et Franky nous attendent.

― Vous êtes formidables ! Sanji, Zoro, je vous dois une fière chandelle.

― Au vu du projet, tu nous dois bien plus qu'une chandelle, fit remarquer avec ironie l'ancien N.D.

― Ouais, c'est tout un magasin de bougies que tu nous dois, ajouta le cambrioleur.

Ce fut dans un fou rire général qu'ils filèrent à la voiture, direction l'une des anciennes planques de Kuroashi. Zoro et Sanji poussèrent un même soupir en entendant leur « boss » à l'arrière, surexcité. C'était vraiment pour lui qu'ils faisaient tout ça ? Heureusement qu'il participait activement sinon ils l'auraient déjà abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute. Il était gentil mais avait trop d'énergie. Ses deux comparses avaient tellement vécu en si peu d'années, ils se sentaient vieux avant l'heure et ce type n'aidait pas.

Sanji ne put ravaler son sourire en voyant une veine pulser sur la tempe de Zoro, leurs tympans peinant pour résister aux hurlements de joie du passager à l'arrière.

― Un jour... Un jour, je le découperai en rondelle, entendit le voleur.

― On a besoin de lui. Les N.D. ont besoin de lui en vie, rappela son ami d'enfance.

Les Non Déclarés. Ils n'avaient aucune identité, ils n'existaient pas aux yeux du Gouvernement théoriquement. Ils n'avaient, de ce fait, aucun droit. Voler une orange était amplement suffisant pour les faire envoyer à Impel Down pour le reste de leur vie.

Ses rebuts de la société n'avaient que Kuroashi comme espoir. Le souci, c'est que l'intéressé ne se voyait pas en leader. Il était trop solitaire. Luffy était le plus indiqué. De tous, c'était le plus méritant, il avait toutes les qualités pour être le Héros que les N.D. attendaient depuis plus de deux siècles.

Depuis le début de la nouvelle ère que le Gouvernement Suprême avait instauré. 266 ans à présent. Bientôt, une année de plus allait s'ajouter. C'était presque déprimant d'y repenser.

Sanji eut un petit rire alors que le verdoyant ronchonnait, disant dans sa barbe imaginaire que cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'assommer cette boule d'énergie. Une fois arrivé devant la maison où vivait, temporairement comme toujours, leurs amis, les deux plus âgés encadrèrent leur cadet, pour éviter qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de se promener dans la ville N.D. Son visage était trop connu des N.D. pour prendre des risques. Le coup d'éclat qu'ils préparaient depuis des mois devait faire retentir le nom de leur « patron » dans le monde entier.

Les préparations étaient loin d'être terminées.

Honnêtement, Zoro et Sanji auraient préféré ne pas mêler Luffy à ça. Ils en avaient discuté avec Jinbei mais le concerné avait été intraitable. Il s'était enfermé trop longtemps dans son chagrin, ses amis avaient agi, travaillé, porté ce fardeau trop longtemps. Il devait participer, faire sa part. Sanji et Zoro n'avaient pu que se plier à ses désirs, secrètement fiers que Luffy soit redevenu l'homme qu'ils avaient connu avant cette tragédie.

Avant la mort de Portagas D. Ace, son modèle, son frère de cœur.

Son deuil était terminé. Il chérissait le souvenir d'Ace mais il lui ferait honneur à partir de maintenant et poursuivrait l'œuvre de Gol D. Roger. Là où il avait échoué, eux, ils réussiraient.

A peine Zoro avait-il frappé que Franky leur ouvrit, soulagé de les voir. Grognon pour la forme.

― Vous êtes en retard.

― Essaye de conduire avec un fou furieux comme passager, on verras si t'arrive à éviter les fossés et à zigzaguer entre les voitures.

― Et puis, Iceburg est un patron coulant, renchérit Sanji. Ce n'est pas grave si tu arrives en retard.

― Comment tu...

Franky abandonna devant le sourire malin de son ami. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour le Gouvernement, Kuroashi était une banque de données à lui tout seul. Le Gouvernement lui avait mis à disposition un formidable réseau d'informations. A en faire pâlir de jalousie Capone. Il avait encore besoin de lui pour connaître les dernières nouvelles dans le monde de l'ombre. Grâce à sa position particulière, il pouvait se faire un excellent avis sur la situation actuelle. Les informations du Gouvernement étaient loin d'être complètes.

Iceburg était le patron d'une grande entreprise de construction, aussi bien navale que terrestre et travaillait pour le Gouvernement. Il était logique que Sanji sache qui il était dans les moindres détails.

― Je vous fais confiance.

― Oui maman, lâcha Sanji, narquois.

― 'Foirée va !

Il partit, les laissant avec Usopp qui devait être dans la Salle Blindée.

Même s'ils étaient à présent des Déclarés Provisoires, Franky et Usopp avaient décidé de conserver les planques, prenant quelques unes de plus dans les villes Déclarés. Payer n'était toujours pas un problème. Kuroashi était en vie, Capone s'occupait donc du paiement de la majorité des factures.

Le jeune voleur avait une très bonne position sociale, essentielle pour leurs plans.

Les N.D. étaient au courant que le célèbre voleur était en vie. Grâce à Capone, les informations avaient circulé dans le monde entier. L'espoir n'était donc pas encore mort.

Avec ce que les quatre hommes préparaient, il allait même renaître de ses cendres sous la forme la plus éclatante qui soit.

Ils allèrent à l'étage, ouvrant la porte de la S.B. Leur ami se tourna vers eux, faisant reculer et tourner son fauteuil grâce à la manette de commande installée sur l'accoudoir droit.

― En forme Usopp ?

― J'ai trouvé comment s'infiltrer chez Tamago, venez par ici.

― Merci, nous aussi, nous sommes très contents de te voir.

Le métis braqua son regard sur eux, perplexe, s'interrogeant sur le sarcasme de Sanji. Zoro s'empressa de faire redescendre la tension. Le Déclaré provisoire avait l'air sur les dents et les moqueries du célèbre ex-criminel allaient vite l'insupporter.

― On se calme super génie, t'as pas dormi hier soir malgré ce que je t'ai dit ?

― Comment je pourrais dormir ? On va faire notre plus grand coup. Le premier, le plus important, le décisif ! Comment je pourrais me détendre et trouver le temps de dormir ?

― Je t'offrirai du chloroforme, fit Sanji. Tu verras, un petit coup et hop ! Tu dormiras comme un loir.

― Te fais pas de bile Usopp, intervint Luffy en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Sanji et Zoro essayent juste de te faire comprendre que tout va marcher sans un seul accroc. Tu nous exposes le plan, on le met à exécution et ainsi de suite.

― Ouais, voilà !

Le Déclaré provisoire eut un soupir exaspéré, levant les yeux au plafond tandis que ces amis s'installaient sur le canapé. Il s'était affirmé, leur cher handicapé. Il avait plus de caractère et c'était le minimum requit pour diriger dans la bonne direction une telle équipe.

Le voleur, encore, ça allait. Il avait dû s'occuper de sa famille, composé d'Usopp, Franky et Chopper. Son passé l'avait rendu mature avant l'âge. Il avait été excessivement précoce. Témoin de l'assassinat de ses parents, il avait perdu son innocence. Devenu un N.D., ses parents Déclarés, Voleurs Patentés, avaient décidé de lui laisser le choix. S'il voulait devenir un Déclaré, il devait accepter d'être à la solde du Gouvernement. Cette charge était héréditaire, le Gouvernement avait de grands secrets.

Pour autant, ces secrets n'allaient pas les aider à anéantir le Gouvernement Suprême. Il suffisait qu'on le tue pour que les secrets soient assurés... de le rester. De plus, l'armée que le Gouvernement avait levé était conséquente. Pour faire face, il leur fallait de puissants alliés tel que Jinbei. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils ne voulaient pas le mettre dans une position délicate.

Depuis qu'il était devenu Déclaré et que sa situation s'était améliorée avec le meurtre d'Absalom, Kuroashi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sa crise d'adolescence tardive. Il savait rester raisonnable de temps en temps. L'amour ne l'avait pas trop changé. Sa vengeance accomplie, Sanji présidait plus souvent, l'homme qu'il aurait dû être si cette la tragédie n'était pas arrivé. Cependant, dès que l'équipe parlait vol, Kuroashi refaisait surface. Cette facette de lui faisait preuve d'une confiance sans borne en lui-même, orgueilleux, d'un grand sadisme et, couplé avec l'intelligence de Sanji, il devenait un redoutable adversaire. Voleur, et combattant à l'occasion, c'était ainsi qu'était Kuroashi le Chef des Supernova. Craint et respecté, adulé par tous les N.D. On aurait dit deux personnes complètement différentes en une.

― Relax Usopp, fit le célèbre voleur. Expose ton plan, je m'occupe du reste. Ton Tamago ne va pas en mener large après mon passage.

Le métis lança un regard désespéré vers Zoro qui haussa les épaules. Kuroashi n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse : les animaux. Impossible de lui tenir tête. Il n'y avait que le verdoyant qui le pouvait et encore !

― Malheureusement, le plan n'est pas encore totalement au point.

― Ah.

― Oui « Ah ». Tamago a renforcé la sécurité extérieure. Il l'a complètement modifiée, rapport au boucan que Zoro a fait.

― Oh ça va hein ! On a les plans, c'est le plus important !

― Ils ne servent à rien si on ne sait pas où en est Tamago dans l'exécution du projet de Big Mom, c'est pourquoi il va falloir que ce soit moi qui aille sur le terrain cette fois. Kuroashi, tu te fera passer pour mon médecin.

― Je veux bien mais ensuite ? Comment tu comptes me faire entrer ?

― Il y a un hôpital pas très loin, on ira à l'intérieur après quelques tours et tu passeras par le toit pour accéder à sa maison. Il faut qu'en deux jours, tu connaisses la configuration de la demeure par cœur. Zoro, pendant ce temps, tu devras aller à son bar pour pêcher quelques infos. N'hésites pas à les soûler un peu. Ses hommes vont souvent s'en jeter un après le service. J'ai réussi à retrouver le bar dans lequel ils ont l'habitude d'aller.

Il tendit à Kuroashi une copie des plans. Le voleur devinait que le métis allait les apprendre par cœur, lui aussi, afin de l'aider une fois à l'intérieur. Au cas où un pépin se pose. Zoro saisit le papier sur lequel Usopp avait inscrit le nom du bar ainsi que le trajet qu'il fallait emprunter pour y arriver. Par prudence, il avait fait dans le détail, histoire que le sabreur ne se perde pas.

― Et moi ?

― Tu interviendras un peu plus tard Luffy. Pour une fois, laisse les faire.

― Mais je...

― Ne t'en fais pas, si les infos sont bien sur ce que j'espère, tu auras droit à un peu de baston.

― Chanceux !

― Fais pas la gueule Zoro, le taquina Kuroashi. Tu devrais pouvoir assommer tes futurs copains de beuverie une fois les informations récupérées.

Usopp tendit un micro à Zoro, afin que la conversation qu'il aurait avec les gardes soient enregistré. Il donna à Sanji, Luffy et à l'escrimeur leur oreillette afin qu'ils restent en contact tous les quatre. Même si Luffy ne devait pas intervenir, en cas d'imprévu, il devait être prêt à venir. Ils prirent aussi leur déguisement, se composant un personnage pour éviter qu'on ne connaisse leur véritable identité.

Luffy se leva, solennelle. _Ça y est, il va nous le ressortir..., _songèrent ses trois comparses.

― Les gars, je vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous faites pour moi. C'est... C'est vraiment trop.

― Tu vas nous la faire à chaque fois ? râla Zoro.

Sérieux, Luffy tendit le bras devant lui, paume vers le sol. Sanji et Zoro se levèrent à leur tour et se plièrent à son petit rituel, posant leur main sur la sienne, suivi par Usopp qui réussit à sourire, un peu plus détendu. Oui, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes puisque l'ennemi était l'État Suprême. Ils ne devaient se laisser abattre face à l'adversité. Ils devaient réussir.

Ils allaient réussir.

― On commence l'opération quand ? s'enquit Kuroashi qui n'avait qu'un désir : visiter la demeure de sa cible.

― Dans deux jours. Avant, il faut qu'on fasse les préparatifs. Kuroashi, il faudra que tu pistes Tamago ce soir.

― Oh, de sortie ?

― Il fait un tour du propriétaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il faut absolument que tu le suive, au cas où il entre en contact avec ses collègues ou avec Big Mom. D'après ce que je sais, il prend toujours le même chemin.

― Attends, je crois que j'ai deviné. Je pose un mouchard si c'est possible?

― Tu devrais avoir une ouverture grâce à Zoro.

― Hein ?

L'intéressé n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment il allait faire pour aider le voleur.

― Tu vas utiliser le van, t'en fais pas, je serais avec toi et je t'indiquerai où te placer. Il faudra que tu installes la fausse plaque d'immatriculation. Luffy, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu n'aurais rien à faire à ce moment-là non plus.

― Attend Usopp, j'ai pas compris. A quoi va servir le van ?

― Aaaah, j'ai capté ! s'exclama Kuroashi en claquant des doigts, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Très bon. Très très bon. Très drôle aussi. Je vais réussir à placer le mouchard sans souci. Je peux me débarrasser de ses gardes ?

― Ce ne sera pas utile.

― Hé ho ! Y a pas un des deux qui peut expliquer ? Je suis largué là !

― Comme d'habitude, le marimo est perdu !

Avant que Zoro n'ait le loisir d'étrangler ou de maudire le cambrioleur aussi mort de rire que Luffy, Usopp attira l'attention sur lui, approchant le fauteuil du sabreur pour s'interposer.

― Je t'expliquerai sur place Zoro, tempéra le métis. Il s'agira de lui faire gagner du temps. Kuroashi, il faudrait que tu le places sur sa peau directement. C'est aussi douloureux qu'une piqûre de moustique, ça passera inaperçu.

― Donc sur sa nuque. Pigé !

― Il est anormalement grand, je ne sais pas si...

― J'y arriverai.

Il n'y avait plus rien à redire à ce sujet.

Zoro se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Robin. Il leur fit part de ses incertitudes et Kuroashi refit surface, fronçant les sourcils. Ça, ça n'allait pas du tout !

― Je serais le premier au courant si une telle chose devait se produire, affirma le célèbre cambrioleur. Capone m'aurait déjà contacté pour que je sois préparé.

― De toute façon, c'est très peu probable que le Gouvernement appelle son Voleur Patenté, ajouta Usopp. Les Supernova n'ont pas encore fait assez de dégâts pour que les Princes aient des mouvements significatifs. Le pourcentage de chance pour que ça arrive est de 8,5%, autant dire qu'on est tranquille.

Usopp. Le seul qui arrivait à sortir ses chiffres dont les critères étaient toujours inconnus aux trois autres. Seule Kaya semblait le comprendre parfaitement et pas que là-dessus d'ailleurs.

Zoro s'affala sur le canapé. Il en avait été certain. Le petit génie avait vraiment tout prévu.

Kuroashi n'avait jamais eu de crainte à ce sujet. Depuis son véritable retour, il y avait cela de quelques mois, l'apparition d'un Voleur Patenté embauché par le Gouvernement avait secoué le monde de l'ombre. Un rival pour Kuroashi ? Qu'allaient devenir les N.D., eux qui fondaient tant d'espoir sur celui qu'il voyait comme l'incarnation même de la liberté et de la reconnaissance identitaire ? Était-il ne serait-ce que possible qu'un homme puisse se targuer d'être son égal, de lui tenir tête ?

Le cambrioleur repensait à tous ces titres de journaux N.D. où la frayeur se faisait clairement sentir, résumant tout ce que ressentait les N.D. qui, à l'unanimité, trouvait cette nouvelle désastreuse.

Seul les Supernova connaissaient la vérité, sachant plus ou moins ce qui se tramait, tous prêt à agir pour soutenir le voleur qu'ils considéraient encore comme leur leader. Sur les ordres de ce dernier, ils n'avaient rien divulgué pour laisser l'effet de surprise être plus éclatant. Même eux seraient étonnés, vu le peu d'informations que le petit groupe avait laissé filtrer.

Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir. Tout allait bien se passer.

Car, après tout, le Voleur Patenté qui travaillait au service du Gouvernement et Kuroashi n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

Tant que le Gouvernement ne savait pas que le ver était dans le fruit, les quatre hommes garderaient l'avantage.

**...**

― Qu'il est agréable que l'on puisse enfin se voir !

La belle jeune femme s'étira, rajustant la jupe qui faisait parti de son uniforme. Il était évident qu'il avait été crée par des hommes ! Son amie eut un sourire et, après une gorgée de café, lui répondit :

― J'ai été très surprise que tu aies repris le service aussi tôt, Nami. Tu n'était pas dans un petit lieu de paradis en Italie avec Sanji ?

― Si mais le Gouvernement a très vite exigé qu'il se mette à travailler. Étant donné qu'il est le seul et unique Voleur Patenté en vie...

Elle eut un soupir éloquent. Finalement, ses rêves avait été brisé par le Gouvernement. Son amant lui avait promis qu'ils y reviendraient dès qu'ils auraient des jours de congé. Elle avait hâte d'y retourner ! Ils se voyaient si peu... Jamais elle ne s'était doutée que le Gouvernement solliciterait autant le jeune homme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle était un peu démoralisée. Il était aux petits soins pour elle durant le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Faisant la cuisine, insistant pour faire le ménage, lui offrant pléthore de cadeaux en tout genre. Excepté une bague. Ça, il n'avait encore jamais fait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou trouver ça parfaitement normal. On ne pouvait pas dire que leur vie l'était. Normale. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

On ne commence pas une relation en se courant après. Enfin, pas de la manière avec laquelle ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient eu, durant plus d'un an, une relation houleuse de policier/criminel. Elle avait cherché à le coffrer pendant toute une année et il avait finalement osé faire le premier pas. Alors qu'il avait été un N.D., un criminel qu'elle pensait haïr, il lui avait déclaré sa flamme sans espérer de retour. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise à tous les deux lorsqu'elle avait découvert que les sentiments de Kuroashi Sanji était réciproque.

Ils avaient joué avec le feu, se voyant en cachette, décidant de ce qu'il fallait faire ensemble. Elle avait tout ignoré de sa double vie, de l'existence d'Usopp bien qu'elle s'en doutait lorsqu'elle avait travaillé avec lui sous le pseudo de « Pipo ». A cette époque, elle ne savait rien de lui, ni de Franky ni de... Chopper.

Le souvenir du petit garçon, mort lors de la descente à Cabourg – en France – dans les bras de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père, Sanji, hantait encore les esprits des deux fonctionnaires, de Zoro et du cambrioleur. Une injustice qui avait été un traumatisme pour le voleur, ils avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre. Sans compter la brève incarcération du cambrioleur, qui lui avait laissé des séquelles, et ces deux années qu'il avait passé, forcé d'obéir à l'être qu'il avait haït plus que tout au monde. Absalom. Loin de ses proches, il avait dû tuer et le Gouvernement avait failli être renversé. A deux doigts.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Après avoir passé quelques semaines dans ce petit coin de paradis reculé en Italie, ils avaient été rappelé à leur obligation. Ou plutôt, Kuroashi avait été sollicité et Nami avait décidé de le suivre. Le Gouvernement, n'ayant aucun moyen, aucune preuve que Kuroashi Sanji était bel et bien le Kuroashi criminel qu'il recherchait, avait confirmé sa demande de devenir Déclaré. Ses parents étant des Voleurs Patentés, il n'avait pas eu à passer les horribles tests. Pas de séjour à Impel Down comme avait eu droit Zoro.

En réalité, le Gouvernement n'avait pas trop cherché à faire le lien. C'était même arrangeant à ses yeux. Avoir un Voleur Patenté était un grand avantage et s'il s'avérait que c'était Kuroashi, c'était encore mieux. Il le mettait en laisse et Il était certain que le voleur était efficace.

Son amie, Robin, avait dû user de son autorité pour qu'Usopp et Franky deviennent des Déclarés Provisoires. Leur situation s'était nettement améliorée. Le métis ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes durant l'explosion qui avait secouée Cabourg, le même jour que la mort de Chopper, il avait à présent le droit à une aide puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité d'avoir un job. Franky travaillait pour les faire vivre, aidé financièrement par Jinbei qui l'avait obligé à accepter.

Le Prince avait une grande force de persuasion.

En résumant ainsi, Nami avait l'impression que tout c'était passé très vite, que ce flot d'événements n'étaient qu'une suite logique. Elle se souvenait encore combien elle avait eu de chagrin lorsque son amant avait dû la quitter, lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié une première fois pour elle en la croyant capturée par Arlong alors que ce n'avait été qu'une machination du Gouvernement pour l'attraper. Ces deux semaines de calvaire qu'il avait fallu pour que le cambrioleur se remettre de ses longs jours de torture.

Cela semblait si loin à présent... Deux années et un peu plus de six mois. C'était très court dans une vie mais ce fut si long...

Depuis qu'elle avait repris le travail, le temps semblait filer à toute allure.

― C'est vrai qu'Absalom avait tué tous les Voleurs Patentés, se souvint son amie. Il doit être surchargé de travail.

― Parfois il passe en coup de vent, parfois il reste quelques jours. Il est resté une semaine avec moi, une fois ! Une magnifique semaine. Dis-moi Robin, il me semble que Zoro n'est pas souvent chez vous, je me trompe ?

― Il part souvent en voyage avec des amis à lui. De temps en temps, c'est un job qui lui plaît. Effectivement, je ne l'ai eu qu'une seule fois durant toute une semaine rien que pour moi.

Vraiment ? Une étrange coïncidence... Nami haussa les sourcils, sirotant son jus de fruit.

― Je te vois venir avec ton flair d'Inspecteur, reprit malicieusement la jeune femme. Il est très souvent à la maison.

― On ne la fait pas à un Commissaire Divisionnaire, répliqua la belle rousse.

Dire qu'avant, Nami n'avait pas pu sentir la fonctionnaire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu glacé, scrutateurs. Elle avait des qualités d'observatrice équivalente à celle de Kuroashi. C'était impressionnant. Comme lui, on avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Ils semblaient être de la même espèce, fait du même bois. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés, durant un dîner à quatre ou une simple visite chez l'une ou l'autre, ils s'étaient aisément compris.

Jamais on aurait pu croire que Kuroashi l'avait détesté.

― Tu es anxieuse à cause des dernières nouvelles, les Supernova ne font pas de cadeaux au Gouvernement, supposa – à juste titre – Robin.

― Tu dois avoir raison. Je me fais des films. Tu as des nouvelles d'Usopp ?

Robin fut soulagée en constatant que sa collègue voulait changer de sujet. Mieux valait la laisser dans l'ignorance, ne pas partager ses lourds soupçons sur ce que faisait son mari et Kuroashi. Connaissant son caractère impulsif, elle allait foncer et, sûrement, les gêner sans le vouloir.

Il fallait attendre un peu encore. Robin ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs affaires directement. Si Zoro l'apprenait... Non, mieux valait ne pas imaginer.

― Toujours de nouvelles inventions, d'après les dires de Zoro, dit-elle. Il est très occupé depuis quelques mois. Je n'en sais pas plus.

― Du moment qu'il ne broie pas du noir dans son coin... Je devrais passer le voir, un de ces jours. Franky a un travail maintenant, Kaya ne peut pas venir le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le veut. La solitude doit le peser.

Robin et elle eurent un même sourire, compatissantes pour le métis. Il ne pouvait pas sortir seul à cause de son fauteuil roulant, c'était trop risqué. Pas parce que les quartiers et les villes N.D. étaient malfamés mais au moindre problème, il serait seul. De toute façon, il préférait rester chez eux, il n'était pas très à l'aise en société, surtout depuis qu'il était en fauteuil. Même accompagné, il avait l'impression de sentir le poids du regard des autres, qui pesait sur lui tel un fardeau.

C'est ce qu'il avait expliqué à Nami durant l'une de ses visites. Cela l'attristait tant qu'elle en avait discuté avec Sanji qui lui avait promis de tout faire pour qu'il sorte de temps en temps. Il en avait même parlé à Zoro, c'était dire ! Elle lui avait communiqué son inquiétude.

Son portable vrombit dans sa poche, Nami l'en extirpa après s'être excusé auprès de Robin, espérant que c'était son petit ami. Oui, c'était lui. Mais avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

« _Navré ma douce, je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, ne m'attend pas. _»

_Quel bonheur..._, commenta mentalement la fonctionnaire qui lança son mobile dans son sac avec irritation.

― Quelque chose me dit que tu dormiras seule ce soir.

― Ton petit doigt a raison malheureusement, fit Nami. J'ai presque envie d'envoyer une lettre au Gouvernement pour leur faire comprendre que tous les métiers ont des droits et que là, ça ne s'appelle plus travail, c'est de l'esclavagisme !

Révoltée, elle repoussa le verre vide sur le côté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le lancer contre un mur.

La vie n'était pas souvent juste avec eux.

Robin eut un fin sourire. C'était la bonne décision que de la laisser dans l'ignorance. Cette femme était trop remontée pour accepter que le changement soit amorcé par son petit ami et ses amis. Elle-même, elle n'était que vaguement au courant. Usopp, Zoro et Sanji travaillaient ensemble.

Quant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient exactement... Mystère. La Commissaire Divisionnaire était cependant certaine qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir. Que le monde entier allait le savoir.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, il y aura de l'action dès le samedi prochain. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Ce qui l'est moins - de mon point de vue - c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir résumé un an de ma vie en un épisode. Vous trouverez ça exagéré mais c'est ce que je ressent. Et mon égo à du mal à s'en remettre.

Merci d'avoir lu, veuillez laisser une review avant de partir si vous tenez à avoir la suite ! Nous nous retrouvons samedi prochain !


	4. Episode 2

Remerciement : Anna-chan17, MonkeyDL et Black and Dark Wolf. Merci pour vos reviews, désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps d'y répondre cette semaine, les concours blancs m'ont plus accaparé que ce que je croyais. Heureusement que j'avais préparé cet épisode à l'avance. Croyez-moi, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse de savoir que cette suite plaise autant. Encore merci et pardon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 2

**.**

Courant, bondissant de toit en toit avec aisance, Kuroashi s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien dans la bonne direction. Ses jumelles en main, il attendait que Pipo lui assure qu'il était dans la bonne direction pour reprendre sa course.

― Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on le piste avant qu'on repère les allées et venues des gardes ? demanda à voix basse le voleur.

― Durant ses promenades, Tamago préfère avoir un minimum de personnel dans les alentours. Il n'a que deux gardes assermentés avec lui. Il réduit au strict nécessaire ses effectifs et ses hommes de mains sont à l'extérieur de la ville.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai. Moins il y a d'oreilles pour entendre, moins il y a de risques de fuite.

― Tu as encore sept minutes !

― Du calme Pipo, j'y suis presque. Je peux pas la louper, sa demeure ! Il faut juste que je repère le bon endroit pour me dissimuler à leur vue. Une cheminée devrait faire l'affaire.

― Surtout ne le perd pas de vue.

― Je sais ! Silence radio maintenant.

Il n'éteignit pas pour autant son oreillette, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de Pipo plus tard, qu'il devait aussi lui parler durant sa poursuite. Il atteignit les maisons qui se trouvait face à l'imposante bâtisse de sa cible. Trois étages, un bâtiment collé au principal de chaque côté et un toit biscornu, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le louper.

Il se redressa, dos contre une cheminée, puis consulta l'heure. Il allait bientôt sortir.

Abhorrant la foule, détestant le regard des autres sur lui à cause de sa grande taille, Tamago ne sortait que tard la nuit pour se promener et profiter de la ville dont les rues étaient désertes. Depuis tout petit, il avait été distingué des autres par sa différence, rejeté par son entourage. Il en avait conservé une grande amertume et en était venu à devenir un criminel pour obtenir le respect qu'il pensait mériter. Ses activités étaient tenues secrètes grâce au soutient de Big Mom qui s'était intéressé à lui de très près, jusqu'à lui donner un poste de choix.

A présent, il contrôlait la région au nom de sa patronne, d'une main de velours dans un gant de fer. Il s'était établi en Turquie, le pays idéal pour ses trafics. De là, il avait accès à l'Europe Occidentale ainsi que l'Europe Orientale et l'Afrique du Nord. Il était d'une grande perspicacité. Chacune de ses décisions était mûrement réfléchie.

Aux yeux de Kuroashi, peu importait combien il l'était, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec l'intelligence d'Usopp.

― ça y est, il sort, prévint le voleur.

― Ponctuel !

Il s'autorisa un sourire devant l'ironie. Sourire qui s'effaça, la concentration le rendant d'un sérieux mortel.

Son regard se braqua sur la ruelle éclairé par des lanternes accrochées aux façades des maisons. La lune était à demi couverte par les nuage, la présence de Kuroashi passait totalement inaperçu. La chance leur souriait.

La chance vraiment ? Non, le petit génie avait bien calculé son coup.

Il entendait la cane du baron fouetter l'air, Tamago sifflotant joyeusement. Kuroashi s'accroupit, laissant sa cible et ses deux gardes à moins d'un mètre de lui prendre de l'avance pour pouvoir les suivre. D'ici il arrivait à l'entendre. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Il était le maître des lieux et tout le monde devait dormir, personne n'était censé pouvoir l'écouter à part ses deux hommes qui étaient constamment avec lui.

Le cœur de Kuroashi rata un battement lorsque la sonnerie d'un portable s'éleva. Son mobile était sur silencieux, il se tranquillisa.

― Il téléphone, c'est pas vrai ! pesta Kuroashi.

Il sortit son dictaphone pour enregistrer la conversation. Il n'aurait qu'une partie.

― Sors l'appareil que je t'ai passé cet après-midi et branche-la au dictaphone ! s'empressa de dire Pipo, impatient.

― Ok mais...

― Je t'expliquerai promis mais fais-le s'il te plaît.

Ni une ni deux, en quelques secondes, ce fut fait. Juste à temps, le Baron décrochait enfin. Kuroashi ne remercierait jamais assez le Gouvernement qui avait tenu à ce que les bâtiments de leur ère aient un toit plat. Grâce aux chaussures que lui avait confectionné Usopp - dans une matière de sa création dont le voleur avait totalement oublié le nom - il ne faisait aucun bruit.

― Bonsoir Mama !

― ...

― Oui, la cargaison d'œufs sera bientôt prête, je vais pouvoir l'envoyer à temps pour le grand Festin !

Kuroashi s'arrêta, au bord du toit, il avisa une corde à linge oubliée là. Il l'emprunta pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté de la rue. Le baron tournait vers la gauche juste à ce moment-là. Une aubaine.

― ...

― Bien sûr Mama, ne vous en faites pas. Pekoms apportera le plat de résistance et l'accompagnement. Un Festin n'en serait pas vraiment un s'il n'y avait pas de mayonnaise.

Kuroashi rêvait ou cette conversation était sans intérêt ? Complètement surréaliste de la part de criminels tel que ces deux là ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser sa surprise. Il devait se concentrer. De sa main libre, il tapota l'applicateur dans lequel se trouvait le mouchard. Il devait attendre la fin de la conversation, au risque de louper la probable unique ouverture ? Oui, il valait mieux. La pose du mouchard maintenant était secondaire.

La jeune homme, genoux fléchis, buste penché vers l'avant, marchait sur la pointe des pieds, baissait la tête, la main au plus bas pour que le dictaphone et l'autre gadget – dont il ignorait l'utilité – reste au plus près du Baron.

― ...

― Il ne faut pas vous en faire pour le Gouvernement, il ne risque pas de mettre le nez dans nos affaires. Vous avez toujours... le vers de terre n'est-ce pas ?

Là, le doute n'était plus permis. Ils parlaient en langage codé. Soit il n'avait même pas confiance en ses gardes les plus proches, soit... Big Mom était sous surveillance.

― Il faudra aussi songer à remplacer le filtre à air avant la soirée, il serait inconvenant que le fumet attire des indésirables.

― ...

― Je songeais justement à cela. Pekoms devrait pouvoir le faire réparer.

― ….

― Oui bien sûr, dès que j'aurais d'autres nouvelles de la Bête, je vous en ferais part mais pour l'instant, elle est assez indisciplinée.

Pas facile de suivre. Kuroashi avait l'impression qu'ils changeaient tout le temps de sujet ! Il espérait qu'Usopp allait parvenir à se débrouiller avec ça. Lui, il ne voyait pas comment.

Le voleur dut à nouveau s'arrêter. Il devait sauter sur l'autre toit, cette ruelle était plus large ! Allait-il réussir ? Il n'allait pas faire trop de bruit à l'arrivée ? Il se recula un peu pour prendre de l'élan et sauta. Il se rattrapa de justesse pour se hisser sur le logement. Il plaqua contre la cheminée en remarquant que le baron avait cessé de marcher. Le bruit de pas reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

― Veuillez m'excuser Mama, j'ai cru instant que... Non, ce n'était rien. Un chat errant sans doute.

Kuroashi s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud mais sentir cette petite montée d'adrénaline lui faisait un bien fou ! Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de son métier. Jamais !

Il reprit la poursuite silencieuse, sautant sur un lampadaire devant lui pour bondir sur un autre toit afin de rester à côté du petit groupe.

― …

― Oui, tout sera prêt dans les temps.

Le voleur sauta à nouveau à un autre toit. Qu'il se dépêche d'en finir ! Ils allaient finir par atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait le van.

― Toujours pas fini ? demanda timidement la voix d'Usopp

― Non.

Il se trouva un peu sec mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette satanée conversation ! Son ami lui avait déjà pardonné cet écart.

― …

― Vous avez raison, la Bête est affamée, il faudra garder nous réapprovisionner pour éviter qu'elle ne pique dans la réserve principale.

Le jeune homme écarta les questions qui parasitaient son esprit. Il y avait trop d'inconnues pour qu'il prête une attention particulière à ces paroles. Il devait simplement les recueillir.

Encore deux rues...

― Je vous laisse, Mama. A demain.

_Enfin !_ Kuroashi fut satisfait lorsque le Baron remit son portable dans sa poche. _Et si..._Il oublia l'idée de lui emprunter son mobile. Cette disparition serait trop suspecte. Quoique... Durant l'intervention de Zoro, cela pouvait peut-être passer.

Kuroashi eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant que le baron ralentissait. Devait-il avertir ses amis ? A cette allure, Tamago allait voir le van. C'était obligé. Il fouilla brièvement le toit mais... rien. Pressé, il sauta du toit pour s'emparer du premier caillou qu'il trouva sur le macadam. Il la soupesa. Pas trop lourde, pas trop petite. Ça devait faire l'affaire. Il s'aida du tuyau solidement vissé au mur latéral de la maison la plus proche pour retourner sur le toit. Tamago n'était pas allé très loin. Des poubelles devant le petit groupe, dans la ruelle gauche. Parfait.

Il lança le projectile qui frappa le couvercle métallique. Kuroashi redescendit pour se cacher dans la rue qui se trouvait derrière les trois hommes, à leur droite. Il se glissa sous la charrette abandonnée qu'il avait repéré à l'aller. Il grimaça en sachant qu'il allait en baver pour nettoyer son costume mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Le boucan produit par la pierre sur le métal avait alerté le petit groupe qui s'était figé. Un chat sortit d'une des poubelles en miaulant de mécontentement. Kuroashi était couvert par le pauvre matou.

― Encore un chat ! fit Tamago entre ses dents. Il faudra penser à faire quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser.

Un peu inquiet, le baron accéléra légèrement le pas. Exactement l'effet qu'il escomptait. Kuroashi préférait rester au sol pour continuer. Zoro n'allait pas tarder à entrer en action. Si il ne s'était pas perdu. Logiquement, étant donné qu'Usopp était avec lui, il n'y avait aucun risque.

― Vous êtes bien en place ? Il arrive.

― Pas de soucis, on l'attend de pied ferme... Enfin dans mon cas.

― Zoro, ce n'était pas drôle. Tu commences à avoir le même humour que Kuroashi, tu m'inquiètes.

Le cambrioleur s'autorisa à sourire et fila pour faire le tour de la maison dans le but de passer dans la ruelle suivante.

Encore une rue.

― Il y a intérêt à ce que vous ayez réussi à faire parler Rockstar avant le jour du Festin !

Kuroashi écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom qui lui était vaguement familier. Rockstar... Oui, il lui semblait que c'était le nom d'un des hommes d'un Empereur. Lequel était-ce déjà ?

En tout cas, s'il abandonnait son langage codé, cela voulait dire que c'était Big Mom qui devait être surveillée ces derniers temps. D'après ce que le gentilhomme entendait, c'était parfaitement justifié.

― Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons chef, couina l'un des deux hommes, embarrassé.

― Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Mama doit réussir à négocier avec Teach. Il faut que ce soit lui le quatrième Empereur. Définitivement. Catarina et Avalo vont venir durant le Festin pour s'assurer qu'on a ce que leur patron demande, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de vous, le plan de Mama échoue !

Le voleur s'intéressait à nouveau à ce qui se disait. Ça, c'était un scoop ! Plus que ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Le cambrioleur les vit approcher du carrefour déterminant. Il entendit un véhicule arriver droit sur eux. Ce ne pouvait être que Zoro !

Suspicieux l'un des gardes demanda au Baron de se stopper et, un revolver à la main, il s'engagea sur la route.

Pour se faire heurter par un véhicule quelques secondes plus tard. Kuroashi ravala un rire et observa l'autre garde se précipiter sur son collègue pendant que le Baron s'énervait sur place, les menaçant de sa cane. Le conducteur sortit et, s'il n'avait pas su, jamais le cambrioleur n'aurait reconnu Zoro avec ces longs cheveux noirs, ces traits émacié, vêtu de ces vêtements amples.

― J'suis désolé M'sieur ! Je n'avais pas vu votre pote, j'ai une livraison urgente à faire.

Voix grave et pataude. Impossible de faire un lien avec l'escrimeur.

― Ne vous en faites pas mon brave, déclara le Baron en essayant de rester courtois. Mon ami aurait dû regarder avant de traverser.

Kuroashi sortit de sa cachette et, surélevé grâce à sa planche anti-gravité – renommé Overboard par Usopp – se dirigea vers le Baron, l'applicateur en main. Il avait repéré l'endroit où Tamago avait rangé son mobile. De sa main gauche, il allait poser le mouchard, de l'autre, lui subtiliser son portable. Il y avait un tas de bois non loin de lui, il pourrait s'y cacher.

Prenant de peu plus de hauteur, il trouva rapidement un bon entre-deux pour chaparder le mobile puis poser l'applicateur sur sa nuque, sous les rares cheveux qui s'y trouvait. Usopp avait recouvert le dessus du petit appareil de caoutchouc rouge foncé pour qu'il puisse passer plus inaperçu.

Kuroashi se réfugia dans son abri avant que le Baron ne se retourne, se frottant la nuque avec insistance.

― Voilà mon bon de livraison, déclara le conducteur.

― Oh, excusez-moi... répondit distraitement Tamago. Je ne me souviens pas que ma secrétaire ait demandé mon autorisation pour une livraison de pommes de terre... Enfin soit, il y a tant de façon de les cuisiner et ce légume est si bon marché que je ne m'étonne guère. Toutes mes excuses pour le retard que je vous aies causé.

― C'est à moi de m'excuser, cet homme...

― Je m'en charge, filez mon brave.

Le garde aidait son collègue un peu groggy à se relever. Profitant que l'attention soit concentrée sur le blessé, Kuroashi traversa la rue éclairée et filer sur sa planche. Il devait s'éloigner à toute vitesse pour arriver le plus tôt possible au point de rencontre. Il s'arrêta à quelques rues plus loin. Le van l'attendait là, son conducteur alluma les phares, éblouissant le voleur.

― Arrête crétin !

― Oups, c'était toi. Pas vu.

― Qu'est-ce que tu peux être...

― Grimpe au lieu de râler.

Zoro ouvrit la porte du passager et Kuroashi s'assit à côté de lui, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs dès que le van démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

― Doucement bordel ! Roule pas comme Franky, on a failli périr dans un gouffre en Russie à cause de sa conduite.*

― Je fais attention moi !

― Je crois pas non. Ça va Usopp ? T'as tenu le choc ?

― Oui t'en fais pas. Tu me passe le dictaphone et la sonde ?

Le cambrioleur repoussa les cartons vides qui avait caché le métis ainsi que les machines installées dans le véhicule. Il lui donna les deux appareils et ignora les demandes insistantes de Zoro qui s'entêtait à vouloir lui faire mettre une ceinture de sécurité.

S'il y avait un accident, il préférait avoir la possibilité de se tirer du van. Il était réaliste, si accident il devait y avoir, ce ne serait pas avec une autre voiture.

― Il servait à quoi l'autre... truc ?

― Tu vas voir, ce « truc » va devenir indispensable. Il permet de capter les ondes émises par les portables et, de ce fait, à enregistrer ce qui s'est dit du côté de l'autre interlocuteur. Comme il enregistre ce que les deux portables émettent, il me fallait les paroles de Tamago pour trier. Il me suffit de comparer les différentes ondes et...

― Ok ok, en gros, tu as la conversation en entier ?

― Oui voilà. Je n'aurai qu'à poser une voix sur ce que Charlotte Linlin a dit et c'est dans la poche ! Je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui donner la capacité d'enregistrer la totalité des ondes émises dans un secteur précis. Le signal numérique est complexe à décrypter lorsqu'on ne passe pas par un réseau satellitaire ou une antenne. Il aurait fallu que j'enregistre la fréquence de ce portable, cale sur le spectre électromagnétique de la zone et...

― Stop Usopp, s'il te plaît, je suis trop fatigué pour essayer de comprendre ton charabia scientifique. Va pas plus loin, je sais que je vais me paumer après ça.

Kuroashi s'affala sur son siège, remarquant distraitement le sourire amusé de Zoro. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver. Non, pas maintenant. Il voulait juste dormir. Mais avant...

― Ah Usopp, tient, cadeau.

Il sortit de sa poche le mobile de Tamago et le lança à l'aveuglette derrière lui. Usopp l'attrapa de justesse et devina sans trop de mal à qui il appartenait.

― Merci Kuroashi ! Je pensais pas que tu aurais le temps.

― C'est mal me connaître, j'ai deux mains j'te rappelle. Tu aurais le temps de... faire ton affaire pour que je la remette à sa place quand j'irai chez lui ?

― Deux jours, c'est largement suffisant.

Petit silence, le temps de se projeter dans cet avenir proche qui angoissait tant le cerveau du groupe.

― C'est étonnant que Luffy soit resté tranquille, songea à voix haute Kuroashi.

― Je me faisais la même réflexion, renchérit Usopp.

― Comme quoi, une bonne chaîne, un cadenas, une dinde bourrée de somnifères et le tour est joué !

― Bravo Zoro !

Applaudissement sincère des deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tranquilles... pour cette nuit.

― Il faudra qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas tout faire, déclara Kuroashi. Si on est là, c'est pour faire le plus gros du boulot, il doit être l'appoint pour éviter les risques. S'il y a un problème, s'il se fait capturer, on fait quoi nous derrière ?

― Laisse tomber, répondit Zoro. Il pige pas l'importance de son rôle dans un avenir plus proche qu'il ne croit.

― Il finira bien par comprendre... J'espère.

L'ajout plein d'espoir et assez prudent d'Usopp les rendirent perplexe. Luffy ne changeait pas, ne changerait probablement jamais. Maintenant qu'il était prêt à faire ce que tous les N.D. attendaient, espéraient depuis des années, il voulait que les changements arrivent au plus vite sans que ses amis n'aient à risquer leur vie. Sanji, Zoro et Usopp n'étaient pas en accord avec lui. Aider oui mais ils devaient aussi aller sur le terrain.

― Dites les gars...

Les deux Déclarés prêtèrent l'oreille à ce que le métis allait dire.

― Vous êtes certains que j'arriverai à accomplir la mission ?

― On ne s'énerve pas Kuro.

La directive de Zoro était arrivé à point nommé, anticipant sur l'accès de colère que le voleur allait avoir.

― Petit génie, au lieu de nous poser cette question des centaines de fois, alors que nous t'apportons la même réponse, calcule les chances que tu as de foirer cette mission. Me fais pas confiance surtout, c'est pas comme si je t'accompagnais.

― Il angoisse, c'est normal. T'étais pas flippé lors de ta première mission ?

― Tu plaisantes ? J'étais ravi et le contexte n'était pas le même.

D'après le regard noir que venait de lui décocher l'escrimeur, ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. S'il avait été Sanji, il se serait fait tout petit. Manque de bol, Kuroashi présidait. Il restait fier, la tête haute, sans état d'âme.

Il préféra nuancer légèrement son propos pour s'éviter les foudres du sabreur une fois que les deux seraient seuls. Il n'avait guère envie de se prendre la tête.

― Je... Mes ancêtres avaient le vol dans le sang, ça joue aussi. Tu vas réussir Usopp.

Le Déclaré provisoire eut un soupir qu'il crut discret et décida de se concentrer sur son travail pour évacuer son stress et son angoisse. Kuroashi avait raison. Il ne risquait rien avec lui et Zoro serait dans le coin en cas de problème.

Il ne fallut qu'une heure pour arriver à destination. Durant cette heure, ils avaient très peu échangés, Zoro concentré sur la route, Kuroashi Sanji sur son portable et Usopp sur... sur ses machines.

L'escrimeur avait remarqué que le voleur était soucieux, soupirant, et une lenteur anormale dans le tapotement de ses doigts sur le clavier. Usopp l'avait sans doute aussi remarqué, rien ne lui échappait.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que ce qui apportait tant de tracas au cambrioleur était de nature personnelle. Il était tourmenté, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Leur situation était complètement différente, contrairement à ce que les apparences supposaient.

Si Zoro s'expliquait avec Robin, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il doive faire ça. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer, tout simplement. A cause de son passé commun avec l'Inspectrice, Sanji avaient du mal à accepter cette séparation forcée et – d'après Robin – Nami aussi.

Alors que le cambrioleur s'était libéré de ses chaînes, il devait en accepter d'autres. Jamais il ne l'aurait dit à voix haute en le formulant d'une manière aussi radicale et cruelle.

Une fois arrivé à leur planque et Usopp dans la S.B., Zoro et Sanji s'affalèrent sur le canapé du salon avec un même soupir de satisfaction. Heureux d'être à la maison.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être retourné dans ce temps si lointain, durant leur adolescence, où ils faisaient équipe. Ils restaient là, quelques minutes, sans rien dire, profitant du calme ambiant.

Il fallait au moins ça pour que « Kuroashi » redevienne Sanji.

― Luffy doit encore dormir, supposa Zoro.

― Ouais, c'est sûr, répondit Sanji. Je vais préparer du café, Usopp ne va jamais vouloir se reposer avant d'avoir réussi à parfaire le programme.

― Et nous pendant ce temps ? On reste là, les bras ballants, c'est pénible !

― Je te l'accorde mais c'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire de concret.

La cafetière vrombit, Sanji se saisit de deux tasses, jaugeant du regard Zoro, puis s'empara d'une troisième.

― Personne ne va dormir cette nuit, autant sortir.

― Tu as un rendez-vous ?

― Pas vraiment. Je vais appeler le S.S.G. Je sais qu'un de leurs agents est dans le coin et je me dois de rester au courant de ce qui passe dans les environs.

― Ah oui ? Ça craint non ?

― Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas donné mon feu vert si c'était risqué. Ne le dit pas au génie, il va être encore plus anxieux.

― Ok, sois prudent.

Zoro remercia d'un mouvement de tête Sanji qui lui tendit une tasse. Il retourna dans la cuisine et posa la tasse réservée à Usopp sur un plateau. Il y accompagna quelques pâtisseries fait maison, pensif. Peut-être arriverait-il à avoir des informations supplémentaires sur Tamago. Rien n'était sûr, le Gouvernement évitait de se frotter de près ou de loin aux Empereurs. Il n'avait pas encore la force de le faire et préférait même ne pas envoyer son Voleur Patenté. C'était le seul qu'Il avait et Il faisait attention aux missions qu'Il lui confiait.

Il monta la dizaine d'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au premier étage et, au bruit, son passage dans la S.B. fut éclair. Zoro sut tout de suite qu'Usopp n'avait pas dû adresser à Sanji plus de trois mots. Genre « Pose ça là. » Sanji redescendit et but d'un trait son café avant d'enfiler son caban.

― Avant que tu partes...

Le cambrioleur leva les yeux et attrapa le revolver en plein vol. Il rangea l'arme dans le holster à son dos, il anticipa sur la question que le sabreur allait lui poser.

― Prépare les étuis à violon. Dans une heure, devant la grange. Le plan est sur le frigo.

Là-dessus, Sanji sortit sans attendre. C'était devenu une habitude, ce genre de rendez-vous. Histoire d'alléger le fardeau de leurs deux amis.

Il y avait des choses que ni Luffy ni Usopp ne devaient savoir.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

*J'en rie encore... *rire diabolique*

Oui, bon, c'est surement pas l'action à laquelle vous vous attendiez mais ça avance déjà. C'est pas mal.

Luffy ne sera pas sur le devant de la scène immédiatement, ce qui vous semblera logique quand vous aurez la suite. Mais il le sera, simplement... il ne peut pas tout faire tout seul.

Merci d'avoir lu, si vous désirez ardemment avoir la suite, laissez une review pour l'auteure, c'est son seul carburant. Je serais bien capable de bâcler rien que pour me mettre au niveau des ficivores si pénibles avec leur invisibilité.

A samedi prochain !


	5. Episode 3

**Remerciement** **: **à Anna-chan17 et Black et Dark Wolf. Trop gentilles de me laisser des review alors que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre, je vous adore ! A partir de maintenant, promis, je suis plus libre, j'ai le temps de vous remerciez comme il se doit. Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 3

**.**

― Alors ? Je te l'avais dit non ?

Usopp essuya un goutte de sueur sur son front, ignorant la question. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait réussi à prendre l'habitude de se débrouiller seul pour avancer avec ce fauteuil roulant. Il se sentait ridicule, humilié de devoir se faire pousser. Surtout par Kuroashi. Le concerné en était parfaitement conscient.

― Oublie un peu ta fierté.

― Parce que tu peux toi ?

― Moi, c'est autre chose. Pense qu'on doit être crédible.

Le métis rajusta sa casquette, se concentrant sur sa respiration. L'air était lourd, le ciel encombré par des nuages de plus en plus sombres. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, les gens gardaient les yeux rivés au sol, pressés de rentrer chez eux ou du moins de se mettre à l'abri. Personne ne prêtait d'attention particulière à ce jeune homme dans un fauteuil roulant accompagné par celui qui semblait être un médecin. Ils se frayaient un chemin dans la foule sans difficulté, le handicap d'Usopp primant sur leurs petits tracas. Personne n'avait remarqué que les deux jeunes gens venaient de faire trois fois le tour du quartier.

― Tu te repère ? chuchota Usopp.

― Hum...

D'un coup d'œil derrière lui, Usopp se rendit compte que l'attention de Kuroashi ne s'arrêtait sur rien. Notant, reconnaissant certains visages, il n'osait en parler à Usopp. Après tout, il n'était pas censé réussir à reconnaître les gardes par leur physique. Il avait fait plusieurs tours de repérage en cachette. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus que ces visages, le reste était flou. La foule, les bâtiments, il ne voyait que ses ennemis, mesurait ses gestes en fonction de ces personnes, ordonnant à son corps de se détendre, d'évacuer le stress qui s'accumulait. Plus il restait au milieu de ces gens, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il faisait des efforts pour paraître décontracté.

Travailler de jour, même avec un temps comme celui-là, ce n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait faire. Il tenta d'oublier ce petit point noir dans leur mission.

― De là où tu seras, tu es sûr de pouvoir réussir ? murmura Kuroashi.

― Tant que tu remets le portable à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué, je pourrais faire le recalibrage avec le peu que j'ai sur moi. Je vais réussir à capter toutes les conversations qu'il passe et, même, avoir les paroles de ses interlocuteurs si je me débrouille bien. Tu as tout en tête ?

― Ouais...

― Tout va bien ?

― Bien sûr. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. T'as l'air à l'aise... Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

Usopp réussit à sourire, sa nervosité redescendant en flèche. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait chez Kuroashi, c'était sa confiance en lui dans des moments comme celui-ci. Une arme cachée sous sa veste, dissimulée elle-même sous la blouse blanche, une autre à sa ceinture. Deux vieux Glock 39 qu'il s'était procuré au marché noir, comme toutes les armes qu'ils avaient. Il semblait sûr de lui. Usopp l'enviait.

―Si t'as un souci, t'appelle, poursuivit le voleur. C'est pas compliqué un petit coup de fil ! Zoro est dans le bistro d'à côté, Luffy prêt à intervenir, à rôder dans les parages. Tu peux avoir t'as petite infirmière personnel en un coup de sonnette, t'es pas trop à plaindre.

― On te changera pas hein ? Même casé...

― Surtout quand on l'est.

Le sourire du métis s'agrandit. L'hôpital était pas loin, ils allaient devoir se séparer, Kuroashi devait entrer en action. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, autant en profiter.

Il le laissa, avec pas mal de réticence il fallait le préciser, dans la chambre qu'on leur avait indiqué. Il lui était pénible de voir le handicap de son ami lui être jeté en pleine figure. Usopp avait refusé son aide pour grimper sur le lit.

Ils resteraient en contact grâce à l'oreillette même si Kuroashi n'aurait pas besoin de lui pour cette mission. Il connaissait la demeure du Baron comme si c'était la sienne.

Nonchalamment, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le toit du bâtiment et se pencha à la rambarde, face à l'un des murs latéraux de la maison de Tamago. Il avait repéré quelques prises. Il posa les pieds sur le garde-fou, plia les genoux et sauta, bras tendus pour pouvoir attraper la balustrade du balcon face à lui. Il se tracta pour parvenir de l'autre côté et, après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour crocheter la serrure de la porte-fenêtre, il entra dans la demeure.

― Pipo, c'est bon, je suis dedans !

― Tu as fait vite ! Tu as un souci ?

― Bien sûr que non, avant que je n'oublie, je voulais te demander... Elle est bonne ton infirmière ?

― … Pense à ta Dorobo et travaille.

Kuroashi se retint de tirer la langue, se rappelant qu'Usopp n'était pas face à lui. En tant que Kuroashi, étrangement, il n'avait aucun remord en songeant à d'autres femmes. C'était innocent, Nami était au courant et, puisqu'elle jouait avec ça, il ne voyait pas le mal.

Il reprit son sérieux et observa la pièce. Banale, décoration fade et classiquement luxueuse dans une chambre d'ami. Quelques reproductions de célèbres tableaux accrochés aux murs, rien d'intéressant à voler. Il savait où aller.

Il se figea en entendant vrombir son portable. Mince lequel était-ce ? Par réflexe, il se plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte, et ouvrit sa veste. Avoir quatre portables, c'était la galère assurée ! Une pour ses amis et Nami, deux que le Gouvernement lui fournissaient pour son travail et dont les numéros changeait tous les mois, et un autre exclusivement pour Capone et ses autres contacts hors boulot.

Cette fois,c'était son portable personnel. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'appeler à cette heure.

― Bonjour ma douce, que se passe t-il ? demanda Kuroashi Sanji.

Étrange mélange de la facette « Sanji » et l'autre, « Kuroashi ». Pourvue qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

― Rien de spécial, c'était pour savoir si tu comptais rentrer dans les prochains jours.

Tient donc, ce n'était pas un sujet aussi anodin qu'elle voulait le faire paraître. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer la petite crise, passagère, de son amante. Il percevait de la colère mais pas envers lui.

― Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra des résultats. Pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ?

― Je te l'ai dit, rien de spécial.

Avec ce ton, elle ne risquait pas de le convaincre. Il prêtait une oreille aux bruits extérieurs, au couloir même s'il avait conscience qu'il n'entendrait rien d'ici.

― Vraiment ? Tu peux me le dire. A moins que cela me concerne, tu devrais te plaindre auprès d'un de tes amants ou la Commissaire Divisionnaire. Ou faire les deux en un.

Oh... Cette perspective faisait naître des images dans son esprit, loin d'être désagréable. C'était ça d'avoir trop d'imagination. Nami et sa supérieure, en uniforme, dans un bureau...

― Arrête d'imaginer, ordonna l'Inspectrice, amusée malgré elle. Ce n'est rien du tout, je peux t'en parler quand tu rentreras. Ou pas, vu que je préfère qu'on ne passe pas le peu de temps qu'on a ensemble à parler exclusivement du travail... Mais dis-moi, tu chuchotes non ? Tu es en mission ?

― Pas de souci ma belle, ma situation n'est pas tendue... Pas encore.

― Tu m'aurais répondu même si elle l'était.

Pas faux. Il sentait que c'était presque un reproche.

― Ne t'ai-je pas promis que tu passeras avant tout le reste ?

― Évites de te mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour moi s'il te plaît. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

Arlong. Ce nom revint, abrupt, et sa colère ressurgit. Il n'avait pas encore pu s'en occuper, de ce petit cloporte ! Il espérait qu'il ferait parti des victimes dont il allait s'occuper dans un avenir proche. Il demanderait à Usopp.

― C'est du passé, n'en parlons plus. Mon Inspecteur préféré a-t-il une petite réclamation à faire ?

― N'insistes pas, satané voleur. Plus tu restes en communication avec toi, plus tu as de chance de te faire griller.

― Je ne risque rien très chère. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, j'étais en train de draguer une magnifique infirmière. Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas une mission insurmontable, j'ai eu pire.

Il sut qu'elle était en train de sourire à sa tentative pour la dérider.

― Je vais vous laisser, magnifique Inspecteur, plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je reviens. Vous n'êtes pas aussi facile à remplacer que ce vous pouvez croire.

Ah. Vouvoiement, elle sentait que c'était bien à Kuroashi qu'elle s'adressait à ce moment là. Elle s'en était doutée à la première mention de son grade. Il acheva par une dernière question – ou plutôt – un mot :

― Combien ?

Sachant où il voulait en venir, le sourire de la belle rousse s'agrandit et ce fut d'une voix sensuelle qu'elle répondit :

― Surprend-moi.

Et là-dessus, elle raccrocha. _Merde ! _Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour évacuer les pensées déplacées qui lui venait en entendant ce ton qui l'invitait à chaque fois à se laisser aller à ce cruel et terrible vice qu'était la luxure. Si ce n'était que de lui, il irait la rejoindre tout de suite ! Elle avait fait exprès, cette adorable perfide, cette irrésistible charmeuse.

Habituellement, il aurait essayé de faire passer ça avec une cigarette, ce qui marchait de moins en moins d'ailleurs, mais là il ne pouvait pas. _Fai__t__ chier !_

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

― Tu parlais avec Dorobo ?

― Bravo Pipo, quel perspicacité !

― Tss, j'espère que t'es plus motivé maintenant.

― Bien sûr mon pote !

Il referma la porte derrière lui et traversa le couloir, s'arrêtant à l'escalier qui le descendrait au premier étage. Personne. Parfait. Il se glissa dans la pièce face à l'escalier et referma la porte avec des précautions exagérées. Tamago devait être chez lui, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il devait commettre une bourde.

Il était dans le cabinet du Baron. Il ne fit pas dans le détail et, après avoir sorti le portable de sa cible, il ouvrit un tiroir du bureau et l'y plaça, le cachant à peine par deux ou trois feuilles. Pipo le contacta à nouveau alors qu'il repartait.

― Annulation de dernière minute ! Il faudrait que tu rejoigne Zoro.

― Pourquoi ?

― Devine.

Kuroashi serra les poings, vacillant entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il aviserait une fois devant l'escrimeur. Il devait d'abord ressortir.

― T'as réussi à replacer le portable ?

― Oui mais d'après ce que tu me dis, la vadrouille, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

― Malheureusement. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Pas maintenant.

Kuroashi le savait pertinemment. Zoro l'oubliait par intermittence, il suffisait qu'on le provoque. Irrécupérable.

― Je m'en occupe Pipo, concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire, je reviens te chercher dès que possible avec l'algue.

**― **T'en fais pas pour le reste, c'était secondaire.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un claquement de langue irrité de la part de Kuroashi.

Le voleur refit le chemin inverse, ressortant d'un pas tranquille de l'hôpital. Il prit la direction du bar où se trouvait son ami ce qui s'avéra moins difficile que prévu vu qu'un attroupement s'était fait à l'extérieur du bâtiment. _On avait dit « discret »_, songea Kuroashi.

Il les écarta poliment, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Il s'arrêta au palier, considérant le foutoir à l'intérieur, et dut se baisser pour laisser passer une lampe qui se brisa derrière lui.

Il y avait au bas mot une dizaine de personnes au sol, aucun mort d'après les respirations heurtés qui parvenaient aux oreilles du jeune homme. Au milieu, il reconnut son ami d'enfance qui était en train de s'occuper d'un autre ivrogne. Essoufflé, il se retourna instinctivement vers le nouveau venu et son regard croisa la prunelle à l'éclat d'acier du cambrioleur. Il lâcha le pauvre moribond qui chut comme une poupée de chiffon.

― Je suppose que... ça non plus, tu ne voudras pas en parler ?

Ils avaient tous les deux éteints leur oreillette. Ils n'avaient pas envie qu'Usopp, et de ce fait d'autres personnes, sachent ce qui se passait réellement. Zoro soutint son regard sans faillir puis finit par le détourner, balayant la salle d'un coup d'œil.

― Non, pas vraiment. Pas ici en tout cas.

Kuroashi laissa la place à Sanji et ce dernier, d'un geste, intima à son ami de le suivre à l'extérieur. Il fut moins difficile de sortir, les gens s'écartant pour ne pas exacerber la fureur de l'homme qui accompagnait leur « sauveur ». Sauveur qui, au passage, en avait jusque là des écarts de conduite de son ami d'enfance !

― J'espère que tu comprends que tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de dérapage à chaque fois qu'on t'envoies au recueillement d'informations n'est-ce pas ? Non parce qu'en fait, moi, j'en ai rien à foutre mais Pipo et l'autre morfale s'inquiètent. Et pas de la petite inquiétude, passagère et super fugace, là c'est de la tenace ! Du genre qu'ils se sentent obligés de me harceler avec leurs questions, sous prétexte que je te connais mieux que personne ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur dire ? Je croyais que notre petite virée, il y a deux jours juste après avoir pisté l'autre grande perche, t'aurais calmé ! Mais non ! Faut que Môsieur se mette à tabasser tous les ivrognes du coin. Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? Pour quelle FOUTUE raison ?

Zoro l'avait laissé dire. Il avait perçu la tension chez son ami, sa nervosité. Mieux valait le laisser vider son sac bien que le centre de toute cette inquiétude n'était pas le petit dérapage que venait d'avoir l'escrimeur.

Sanji s'était arrêté, faisant volte-face, son unique œil visible le foudroyant encore du regard. Il attendait une réponse là ? Zoro fut embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Comme à chaque fois.

― Rien de bien important. L'alcool.

Le voleur n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Comme à chaque fois. Craignant que cette raison le concerne, il n'insistait pas.

Parce qu'effectivement, elle le concernait. Zoro ne supportait pas qu'on médise sur son ami d'enfance.

― Grouille-toi et suis-moi. On doit rejoindre le génie.

Zoro se contenta de suivre, repérant les quelques fois où Sanji avait sorti son portable. Collé à la Dorobo qu'il était, il ne comptait pas rester plus longtemps qu'il ne fallait. D'ailleurs, c'était tout aussi bien ainsi, le cambrioleur en faisait bien assez pour lui.

A sa grande surprise, Sanji finit par s'arrêter devant le portail ouvert d'un parc. Devinant la question qui devait brûler les lèvres de son ami, l'agent du Gouvernement anticipa.

― Il ne doit pas encore avoir terminé à cette heure-ci. On va attendre cinq minutes ici. Tu sais comment il est.

Usopp préférait être seul lorsqu'il faisait ses « bidouillages informatiques » comme disaient ses amis. Il ressentait moins de pression sur ses épaules et tout ce qui était bon pour sa santé ne pouvait qu'être bon pour eux.

Mine de rien, ils prenaient soin de leur petit génie.

Sanji s'assit sur un muret de pierre, face aux installations pour amuser les gosses, et Zoro le rejoignit.

― Finalement, ça te va bien les cheveux noirs ! s'amusa à commenter le voleur avec un sourire malin.

― Dis donc blondinet, tu comptes me la faire à chaque fois ?

― Peut-être.

Un putain de sourire qui lui donnait envie de cogner. Mais l'envie passe avec la lassitude. Le crétin qui lui servait d'ami s'alluma une cigarette, se disant certainement qu'ils étaient trop loin pour que les gosses profitent involontairement des effets du tabagisme passif. Il y avait quelques gamins qui jouaient, se bousculant pour monter au toboggan le premier, pour faire de la balançoire le premier. Le plaisir semblait moindre quand on était relégué au « suivant ».

Ni Zoro ni Sanji ni aucun autre N.D. n'avaient pu profité de ce genre de jeu. Les parcs étaient réservés aux Déclarés. Si un flic choppait un gosse ou un adulte N.D. dans ce genre d'endroit, il était tout de suite marqué au fer rouge.

Les N.D. ne devaient pas prétendre aux mêmes droits que les Déclarés. Auparavant, les parcs étaient tous sous vidéosurveillance mais, après de nombreuses manifestations de Déclarés qui réclamaient plus de liberté d'agir, elles avaient été enlevées dans les petites bourgades. Bien que cette ville soit assez grande, Tamago avait respecté ce droit.

Pour que leurs pensées divaguent jusque là, ils devaient s'ennuyer ferme.

― Comment ça se passe avec ta Dorobo ?

Sanji sursauta imperceptiblement, se tournant vers lui, et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour prendre son portable. Un réflexe inexplicable.

― Bien... Je crois, on se voit si peu que je ne sais plus trop. Elle sait pour deux.

― Verdict ?

― D'après elle, c'est plutôt chiant que le Gouvernement m'appelle si souvent.

― Et t'en pense quoi toi ?

Le voleur sut où il voulait en venir. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot.

― J'en pense que je ne suis pas prêt de lui dire la vérité. J'ai bien peur qu'elle se fasse des idées un jour ou l'autre. Comme... croire que j'ai une ou deux maîtresses. Je ne te cacherais pas que... que la perspective qu'elle puisse l'envisager me terrifie.

― Elle a pas l'air d'être du genre à penser à ce type d'hypothèse.

― N'importe qui y penserait. Toi-même, si ta Tomoshibi partait aussi souvent, que vous n'avez pu vous voir qu'à peine vingt fois en six mois et que tu finissais pas te rendre compte que ce n'est pas le Gouvernement qui l'appelait, t'y songerais pas ?

― Robin et moi, c'est différent.

C'était vrai. Parfaitement vrai. Zoro pouvait tout dire à Robin, quand il le souhaitait, elle le soutiendrait. Mais Nami, c'était une autre paire de manche. Ce fut si compliqué entre eux, depuis le début, alors qu'elle devait le pourchasser. Leur relation avait toujours été complexe même lorsqu'ils s'étaient aimés dans la plus totale illégalité. Ils avaient sincèrement pensé que ça s'arrangerait si Sanji devenait Déclaré. Et non. La connaissant bien mieux après leur petite pause en Italie, Sanji avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire porter ce fardeau, bien plus lourd, sur ses épaules.

Il le faisait pour son bien. Si un jour, elle devait le savoir, le voleur était conscient qu'elle ne serait pas de son avis. Ce jour-là, il aura signé son arrêt de mort.

― Et puis tu sais... Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Une lueur craintive passa dans la prunelle de Sanji. Si Tomoshibi savait, il y avait de fortes chances que...

― Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en parlerait avec Dorobo, ajouta une nouvelle fois Zoro.

― Tu n'en sais rien.

― Elle doit attendre que je le lui annonce moi-même. Et puis, forcément, après... elle voudra t'en toucher deux mots.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer, se projetant dans l'avenir. Sanji finit par le briser :

― Faudra pas en parler au ventre sur patte. Ni à Pipo.

― Bien d'accord avec toi pour le coup.

Le portable de Sanji vrombit telle une abeille furieuse. Zoro le vit se crisper et son ami répondit à sa question muette.

― Nami. Elle voudrait que je l'appelle une fois ma mission terminée. Je suis presque en train d'espérer qu'on aura une petite pause. En même temps...

― On devrait avoir quelques jours, le temps que Pipo récupère assez d'infos grâce à ses gadgets.

― Ouais, quelques jours...

Sanji fit un petit bond pour se remettre debout, mains dans les poches. Son portable avait à nouveau vibré et là, ce n'était pas sa belle.

― On bouge, il faut aller chercher le super génie. Il ne s'est même pas fait repérer, il était stressé pour rien au final.

― Laisse-le tranquille à ce sujet. Tu sais combien c'est dur pour lui d'être en fauteuil à présent.

Boulette. Sanji détourna les yeux, jetant son mégot dans la plus proche poubelle pour s'en rallumer une.

― Oui... je sais.

― Sanji, je ne voulais pas...

― Non, c'est bon. Tu as raison. J'ai merdé sur ce coup-là. Je suis nul.

― C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

― C'est ce que cela supposait. Tu vois... le truc Zoro, c'est que j'arrive pas à avancer. Je suis un froussard, en vérité, et un peu lâche sur les bords. C'est pour ça que j'arrive pas à tout avouer à Nami. Je veux faire ma vie avec elle et je veux vous aider. Je tiens à elle, je tiens à vous tous toutefois, j'ai encore l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et que je dois choisir. Ces deux vies que je mène sont incompatibles.

Il eut un soupir, éreinté, avant de continuer.

― J'ai fait des conneries dans ma vie, j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions qui nous ont coûté. Beaucoup. Ce jour-là, si j'avais su choisir, j'aurais empêché Franky de partir avec eux. Chopper ne serait pas mort. Usopp pourrait marcher.

― Il a reconnu ses tords, pourquoi tu rabâches cette vieille histoire ?

― Parce qu'elle a encore un impact sur nous. La preuve.

Le regard de Sanji s'était fait plus dur en prononçant ces mots qui lui coûtait. Zoro posa sa main sur son épaule, compatissant, sans rien dire. Vu l'état de nerf dans lequel son ami était, ce serait inutile. Il décortiquait le moindre de ses mots pour les retourner contre lui. C'était injuste. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Zoro lui en reparlerait une fois qu'il se serait calmé.

― Le génie attend, il va encore râler, finit par dire le sabreur.

Intérieurement reconnaissant qu'il n'insiste pas, Sanji lui intima de le suivre et ils prirent la direction de l'hôpital.

Zoro était conscient que ces deux ans d'absence de Kuroashi avait été un arrêt dans le temps pour tous. Une mise sur pause. A présent, tout revenait et il se rendait compte que la page n'avait jamais été réellement tournée.

― Dis Zoro...

Le sabreur attendit, connaissant d'avance la question que lui posait son ami d'enfance. A chaque fois, quelques jours après leur routinière virée nocturne. Virée sanglante par ailleurs. Cette fois, ils avaient fait un vrai carnage dans cette grange.

― Comment ça t'es venu de tuer ?

Et, comme de coutume, ce fut un silence entendu que lui retourna l'escrimeur. Zoro ne voulait pas faire peser un plus lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules.

Un jour, ils en parleraient. Ce moment n'était pas encore venu, voilà tout.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Tadam ! Ce sera tout pour cette semaine !

A samedi prochain et surtout n'oubliez pas la review qui motive, cher lecteur/trice. C'est notre seul salaire et si, vous, ça vous fait plaisir de lire ce que j'écris, sachez que ça me fait tout autant plaisir de vous lire, vous !


	6. Episode 4

**Remerciement à** : pifouyou76 et Black et Dark Wolf. Merci pour vos reviews !

Cet "épisode" est légèrement plus long que le précédent (info pour une personne qui se reconnaîtra et qui se faisait du souci à ce sujet). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 4

**.**

Sanji fit claquer la porte d'entrée de leur appartement en la refermant, se sentant soulagé d'être chez lui. Le logis était totalement vide. Une première. Il se dirigea par automatisme vers la salle de bain, prenant une rapide douche avant de téléphoner à Tomoshibi pour savoir où se trouvait Nami. La perspective de pouvoir lui faire une surprise éclairait sa fin de journée. Il était éreinté par le trajet de Turquie à la France mais heureux.

Une fois arrivé au commissariat – finalement elle avait dû se rendre à celui d'une ville assez proche de celle où ils habitaient – il eut un sourire malicieux, se souvenant du nombres de fois où il avait dû s'introduire dans un poste de police pour leur subtiliser leurs informations. Se faisant passer pour un certain Darry – le Benêt – afin de s'approcher d'elle. Ça remontait et pourtant, il avait la sensation que c'était encore hier qu'il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec un soupçon d'ambiguïté sur le rôle de chacun.

Il entra dans le bâtiment avec un petit sentiment de malaise, logique vu que c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait entrer légalement dans ce genre de bâtisse. Les regards se braquèrent sur lui, surveillant cet étranger qui pénétrait sur leur territoire. Il se permit de laisser place à Kuroashi. Lui, il saurait mater ces naïfs et ces idiots.

Il marcha directement vers l'accueil, l'hôtesse – une jolie blonde aux yeux gris – était en train de téléphoner lorsqu'il s'accouda à son bureau avec une mine de chat qui n'allait pas tarder à croquer un innocent canaris. Il se sentit tout de suite comme un poisson dans l'eau et attendit patiemment que la demoiselle achève sa conversation téléphonique.

― Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? lâcha-t-elle, regardant de haut en bas cet homme blond aux yeux bleus de qui émanait une grande assurance.

― Navré de vous déranger, belle enfant, je voulais savoir si l'Inspecteur Dorobo Nami avait fini son service.

― Je pense que... oui, elle comptait faire des heures supplémentaires à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

C'est vrai, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il revienne aussi tôt.

― Ah, notre rendez-vous a dû lui sortir de la tête. Vous pourriez la contacter et lui dire qu'un dénommé Sanku l'attend je vous prie ?

Intriguée, elle ne posa pas de question et s'exécuta. Kuroashi s'amusa intérieurement, en entendant son léger bégaiement et en voyant ses joues s'empourprer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa belle apparut dans l'entrée, prêt à renvoyer l'imprudent qui s'amusait à prendre le nom de code de son petit ami. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir et en fut bouche bée. Kuroashi s'en amusa davantage.

― Bien le bonsoir, Dorobo, est-il possible que je vous emmène avec moi au restaurant ? J'ai réservé au « Lys Doré » j'espère que cela vous convient ?

― Toi... je t'assure que...

Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle devait lui sauter au cou ou le frapper ? Kuroashi Sanji prit la décision pour elle.

― Je prend ça pour un « oui ».

Il passa son bras sur dos de Nami pour poser une main possessive sur sa taille afin de l'emmener avec lui sous le regard surpris des collègues de la jeune femme. C'est qu'elle avait une solide réputation dans son entourage professionnel, la Dorobo ! Jamais vue avec un homme, repoussant toujours les propositions qui venaient d'eux, quasiment méprisante envers ses collègues, la voir avec cet homme qui avait tout l'air d'être son petit ami en fit crever de jalousie plus d'un. Le petit veinard !

Dorobo Nami était magnifique sur tous les plans, c'était un fait.

― Quelque chose me dit que ta venue n'était pas anodine, souffla-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent sortis du commissariat.

Comme s'il allait lui avouer que voir Benêt lui tourner autour lui était insupportable ! Il avait été présent, le brigand, et cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il la suivait. Voir la désillusion et la jalousie sur son visage avait été délectable.

― Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua Sanji qui avait refait surface juste à temps.

― Bien évidemment.

― Je ne vois pas ces types comme de la concurrence.

Nami eut un petit rire puis se serra contre lui.

― Tu vas rester combien de temps cette fois ?

― Je ne sais pas. Quatre jours au minimum.

― Ils ont été très satisfait dis-moi !

― N'est-ce pas ? Finalement ça paye.

Elle monta avec plaisir dans la voiture, garé dans le parking du commissariat – il avait un pass, travailler au Gouvernement avec de très nombreux avantages, même dérisoires – et elle l'arrêta net alors qu'il allait mettre la clé dans le contact. Du dos de son index, elle frappa les vitres de la voiture et prit les devants.

― On ne peut pas nous voir de l'extérieur ?

― Effectivement, c'est ma voiture de fonction pour le mois, il vaut mieux qu'on ne puisse pas voir qui est le conducteur.

― Tu vois où je veux en venir quand même ?

― Non pas vraiment. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble c'est ça ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. Sanji pensait au ralenti quand il rentrait de mission. Posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, elle le saisit par la cravate et approcha son visage du sien.

― Les sièges sont rabattables, n'est-ce pas ?

― Comme dans toutes les voitures... je suppose ?

― Tu te fiches de moi là ?

A la tête que faisait Sanji, le doute était permis. Il pouvait faire preuve d'un sérieux qui était très convaincant.

― Non mais...

― Y a pas de « mais », j'ai pas envie d'attendre deux heures.

― Je te comprend, moi aussi, mais c'est des sièges en cuir, ça va sentir après. Ce sera désagréable pour ton joli nez si délicat !

― Tant pis... pour moi.

Sanji eut un sourire malin en reconnaissant cette affirmation. Celle qu'elle lui sortait toujours quand il utilisait Nami en guise d'excuse. Elle l'attira à elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Entourant le cou de son amant d'un bras, de sa main libre, elle abaissa son siège pour se laisser tomber, l'embarquant avec elle. Cette fois, il ne fit aucune objection.

**...**

― Ah ! Au fait, j'ai des nouvelles de Kaya.

Le voleur jeta un regard surprit à sa belle, allongée sur elle à cause de l'espace réduit du siège qu'ils devaient partager à deux. Il aurait bien tenté de se relever, pour éviter de l'écraser mais elle le serrait contre lui, bien décidée à le garder près d'elle.

― Ne me dis pas que t'y pensais pendant.

― Fais pas l'idiot ! Je viens de m'en rappeler, c'est tes cheveux blonds là !

En prononçant ses mots, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés avec tendresse, un bras passé autour du cou du jeune homme.

― Dès que je vois une personne avec des cheveux blonds, je pense à toi. C'est pénible !

― J'ai de la chance de pas croiser grand-monde dans mon travail.

Nami eut un petit rire, sa main parcourant, caressant langoureusement le torse de son compagnon. Elle ravalait une grimace dès qu'elle sentait une cicatrice sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Des petits souvenirs de ces semaines de tortures qu'il avait passé, capturé par le Gouvernement alors qu'il était à leurs yeux un criminel.

Elle se souvint de ces deux semaines où, chaque jour, chaque nuit, il s'était réveillé en hurlant de douleur, aveugle à cause du poison qu'il avait ingéré dans la vaine tentative d'en finir avec cette souffrance, cette vie pesante.

Elle y songeait encore, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais Nami ne pourrait oublier. Elle le serra contre lui, retenant les larmes de chagrin en souriant.

― Crétin... Sanji, tu es un mauvais coup !

La fonctionnaire ne savait pas lui mentir lorsque ses sentiments prenaient les commandes. Le jeune homme savait comment sauver les apparences.

― C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'y a que toi qui veut encore de moi à présent.

Il se redressa après avoir vu l'heure, l'entendant encore rire derrière lui alors qu'elle se reculait pour lui faire de la place. Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte, se passant les affaires, Nami rougissant comme une lycéenne qui avait peur de se faire surprendre par un pion. Elle se promit qu'ils devraient se refaire un planning tel que celui-ci !

― Et la réservation ? s'enquerra la jeune femme, subitement devenue raisonnable.

― On a encore le temps. J'avais prévu qu'on rentre à la maison, que je te ferais l'amour dans un vrai lit, qu'on prenne notre douche et qu'on reparte.

Nami eut à nouveau un grand sourire, l'observant s'asseoir sur le siège du conducteur. C'était ce qui s'appelait de la prévision !

― Contente que tu te sois rappelé que je n'aurais pas pu attendre jusqu'à la fin du dîner, fit-elle remarquer, espiègle.

― N'est-ce pas ? Tu me parleras de Kaya au restaurant. Je serais ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de cette jolie et séduisante petite blonde !

La belle rousse fit mine de lui frapper les côtes de son poing avec un « Tss » à peine irrité.

Usopp avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à la blondinette, il y avait de cela un an. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, oubliant temporairement sa culpabilité. Kuroashi Sanji, à cette époque, était encore au service d'Absalom alors ce fut le premier qu'il croisa après ces deux années qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. En l'occurrence Franky. Pour les avoir vu quelques fois ensemble, Kuroashi en avait intérieurement grimacé tandis que Sanji avait été au comble de la joie pour celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Ces deux ans lui avaient réussi.

Kaya était, elle aussi, une passionnée d'informatique et de mécanique. Déclarée, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle fasse des études de médecine. Études qu'elle avait abandonné dès qu'Usopp avait eu le cran de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A ses côtés, d'abord aidée, il s'était avéré qu'elle était douée de ses mains en plus d'être très intelligente. Ses connaissances en médecine lui servait énormément et, parfois, elle regrettait d'avoir tout quitté pour lui, expliquant qu'elle aurait pu trouver un moyen pour qu'il remarche.

Usopp s'était toujours employé pour qu'elle n'ait aucun regret. Il était évident qu'elle s'amusait autant que lui en fabriquant, inventant, essayant de nouvelles inventions. C'était notamment grâce à elle si le fauteuil du métis avait été amélioré.

Y avait pas à tourner autour du pot, si l'instinct méfiant de Kuroashi lui soufflait de se méfier, écœuré par cette histoire d'amour mièvre, Sanji était heureux pour son frangin. Usopp et Kaya, il était évident que c'était fait pour durer. Le handicap du Déclaré Provisoire n'était qu'un détail aux yeux de la belle blonde. Bon point.

Un détail seulement le rendait envieux : Kaya avait été mise au courant que les quatre amis préparaient quelque chose. Pour sa sécurité, elle ignorait leur véritable but. Après concertation, il avait été décidé que l'explication officielle serait qu'Usopp et les autres aidaient Kuroashi pour détrousser les criminels.

**...**

― A ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle ne voit plus beaucoup Usopp depuis quelque temps.

La fourchette et le morceau de dinde embroché s'arrêtèrent près des lèvres de Sanji.

― Ah ?

Il avait déjà formulé meilleure réponse.

― Pas de « Ah » qui tienne, répliqua sa douce et tendre. La pauvre, elle ne supporte pas. Là-dessus, je peux la comprendre.

Sous-entendu. Il reposa la fourchette. C'était un reproche ? Devait-il faire son possible pour rester auprès d'elle ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait.

Devinant à peu près les pensées de son petit ami, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

― Ce n'est pas une critique, tu travailles beaucoup et j'aime ma vie comme elle est bien que je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble plus souvent... mais je me demande ce qui se passe du côté d'Usopp pour qu'il soit si peu de fois chez lui et Franky.

― Aucune idée, mentit le jeune homme. Je demanderai à Zoro. Il veut peut-être travailler sur un projet tout seul qui sait ? Maintenant qu'il a gagné en maturité, c'est bien son genre, de vouloir la jouer cavalier seul. Franky ne lui a rien dit ?

― Rien du tout, à part quelques excuses bidons d'après elle... Je suis désolée de te demander ça, je suis si heureuse qu'on ait ces quatre jours mais si tu pouvais...

― Bien sûr. J'irais voir Kaya et Franky demain.

Oui, il devait surtout aller voir la jolie blonde. C'était quoi le but là ? Pourquoi avoir sorti ce genre de chose à Nami ? L'instinct de Kuroashi s'éveillait, aiguisé, en alerte, prêt à ressurgir si besoin était. Comme une ombre dans un repli douteux de son âme. Sanji avait cru qu'elle disparaîtrait une fois Absalom mort. C'était encore sous-estimé l'impact qu'avait eu la mort de ses parents. Parfois, il avait réellement l'impression d'être un autre, même avec Nami. Pourtant, il était... lui. Il se sentait complet avec elle. Du moment que cette évidence s'imposait, balayant ses doutes, il se fichait pas mal que cette étrange entité indépendante existe. Et cela avait ses avantages.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, la serrant avec affection.

― Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Repose-toi sur moi, je suis là si peu souvent... Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Nami eut un sourire timide. Qu'il était bon d'être avec lui. Son assurance, sa capacité d'anticipation et de réflexion hors norme... Il était son roc, son pilier, même absent. Elle savait que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle pouvait lui téléphoner, lui envoyer un message pour qu'il la rappelle. La fonctionnaire était une femme caractérielle, parfois bornée et fonçait trop souvent tête baissée néanmoins, elle s'avérait bien plus sensible lorsqu'un problème touchait ses proches. Elle avait appris à apprécier Zoro, Franky et Usopp. Avec Sanji, ils avaient longtemps formé une famille même si Zoro en était parti tôt.

― Oui, je sais... souffla-t-elle.

Elle laissa glisser sa main hors des siennes et sa bonne humeur chassa son chagrin. Hors de question d'être triste alors que Sanji était avec elle.

― Vu que tu devais arriver demain, j'avais pris ma journée. Après être allé les voir, tu as intérêt à être disponible tout l'après-midi, j'aurai besoin de toi pour une séance shopping !

― Quelle surprise ! railla gentiment son amant en lui rendant son sourire. Et ensuite ? Les trois autres jours ?

― Je peux demander à Robin de m'arranger ça... Dans le coin, y a pas grand-chose à faire. A moins d'une grosse tuile, je serais payée à glander de toute manière. En ce moment, le pays est plutôt calme...

― La beauté de la France.

Nami s'interdit toute réaction dans un premier temps, analysant le ton de Sanji par habitude. Alors qu'elle avait eu pour mission de le coffrer, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait à chaque fois. Sans succès. Maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, la belle rousse s'en sortait mieux. Ce qui allait pénaliser le voleur un moment ou un autre.

― Dis-moi, pour être autant mobilisé, G.S. doit être sur un gros coup non ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

― Ma belle Inspectrice, je ne vous reconnais pas dans ce manque de tact, répliqua, toujours railleur, le cambrioleur.

A l'extérieur, mieux valait éviter de parler de ce genre de chose. Les oreilles traînaient partout.

― Pardon. Une autre question alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand est-ce que cela l'intéressait ? Pas de méprise, il n'était pas réticent à lui parler de son métier mais elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée. Voleur Patenté, c'était assez explicite. Nami lui parlait, de temps en temps et de façon anodine, des affaires sur lesquelles elle travaillait ou avait travaillé. Elle avait le droit puisqu'il était, lui aussi, un fonctionnaire de l'État Suprême à présent.

― Je traque, surveille, récolte les informations et vole, lâcha, succinct, le jeune homme.

― Donc t'es une sorte de... d'espion.

Elle avait chuchoté le mot afin d'être certaine qu'il ne serait entendu de personne d'autre qu'eux, le brouhaha dans le restaurant couvrant leurs voix.

― Presque. Les espions n'ont pas le droit de voler des biens matériels. Leur but avant toute chose est de collecter des informations compromettantes. Ils peuvent même être des agents double et donc faire semblant de travailler pour l'ennemi. Pas le V.P. ou pas longtemps. Lui, il doit se fondre dans l'ombre et il a tous les droits du moment qu'il ne fait pas de vague, ne tue pas et récupère ce qu'on lui a demandé.

― C'est plus contraignant.

― Je ne pense pas. C'est dur de tuer sans laisser de traces et de s'infiltrer en tant qu'homme de main chez l'ennemi. Sauf pour moi.

Ils repoussèrent tous deux les assiettes de leurs plats principaux et laissèrent un serveur les débarrasser, leur promettant que le dessert ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

― Pourquoi cette question Nami ?

― Je te la retourne. Et les dames d'abord.

Piégé. Sanji haussa les épaules, amusé par le petit tour que venait de lui jouer sa belle.

― En près de six mois, tu n'as jamais éprouvé le désir de savoir. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

D'un coup, l'Inspecteur se redressa, son dos se calant contre la chaise, prenant un air dégagé.

― Non rien de spécial.

Peu convaincu, Sanji n'insista pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, tant pis. Il sentait qu'elle en crevait d'envie et elle le ferait tôt ou tard. Peut-être même sous la couette s'il trouvait le bon timing. On disait que les hommes étaient bavards après avoir fait l'amour mais on oubliait souvent que les femmes pouvaient l'être également. Il fut mi-offusqué mi-amusé par cette pensée. Sa Nami-swan était unique.

Il sentit un pied frottant sa jambe, discrètement puis de façon plus appuyée, le faisant sursauter. Il l'aurait bien laissée faire mais là, dans un restaurant bondé, ça n'allait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveille maintenant.

― Arrête s'il te plaît.

Raté. Ce n'était pas persuasif deux secondes, il n'arrivait pas à être autoritaire. Pas avec elle surtout.

― Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit-elle innocemment

― Tu sais de quoi je parle. Pas ici.

― C'est plus amusant. Je devrais peut-être faire émerger Kuro. A lui, ça plairait.

… Elle n'avait pas tord. Il repoussa les pensées déplacées qui le traversèrent et fit reculer sa chaise pour échapper à ce harcèlement. Nami eut une moue boudeuse. L'une des préférées de son petit ami et aussi l'une des pires car il ne pouvait pas ne pas craquer.

― Tu n'es pas drôle.

― Tu l'auras, le deuxième tour. Et un troisième demain matin si tu es sage.

― Ce qui veut dire ?

― Que j'aime manger, avec toi, dans un bon restaurant tranquillement et que j'aime dormir avec toi tant que tu ne me files pas de coups de poing ou tu n'essayes pas de m'étouffer durant ton sommeil.

Ils laissèrent le serveur déposer les deux assiettes de flanc au caramel pour reprendre la conversation.

― Je fais pas exprès, murmura-t-elle, dépité.

― Ton système de défense n'est-ce pas ? Je suis un intrus pour lui ?

― Certainement, nous sommes si peu ensemble...

La conversation tournait un peu en rond, à leur grand regret. Comme quoi, cette séparation imposée les affectait plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer à l'autre.

― Sinon, de ton côté, comment ça se présente ?

― Pff, je m'ennuie, avoua Nami. Depuis que je n'ai plus à te courir après, les autres affaires m'ont l'air d'une grande simplicité.

― Navré d'être rentré dans le droit chemin.

L'ironie amusa la jeune femme qui, après une courte bataille, laissa Sanji payer l'addition. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, le froid du soir la faisant grelotter, elle enfila avec satisfaction la veste que lui tendit son amant. Cette soirée avait été magique, même si ils en étaient venu à parler de leur travail. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire mais ils avaient le même cercle d'amis, à une ou deux personnes près. Sanji n'avait pas de collègues et Nami trouvait que parler des siens étaient du temps perdu.

Une fois revenu chez eux, la fonctionnaire de police reposa la question dont la réponse risquait d'être intéressante et source d'angoisse.

― Alors ? Le Gouvernement est sur une grosse affaire ?

Sanji avait une réponse toute prête.

― Pour l'instant, c'est surtout de la surveillance. Chez les Empereurs et les Princes, ça s'agite pas mal.

Nami se contenta d'opiner. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Robin. Elle avait craint que le Gouvernement ne veuille l'investir davantage dans toute cette agitation.

Soudainement, le cambrioleur la prit par les épaules pour l'asseoir sur leur lit, s'agenouillant devant elle, lui prenant les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles noisette avant de déclarer :

― Tu me promets d'être prudente mon amour ?

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

Un désarroi sourd étreignit son cœur alors qu'il lui rappelait son horrible rencontre avec Arlong. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Lorsqu'il était en mission, c'était un enfer que de rester seule dans son lit, à essayer de se rassurer dans le noir complet. Parfois, elle dormait avec une lampe de chevet allumée pour chasser les ténèbres qu'elle exécrait depuis toute petite.

Ce sentiment revint alors que le voleur lui parlait avec un grand sérieux.

― Il va y avoir un grand changement dans les mois et les années à venir. Je ne peux te dire comment je le sais ni même pourquoi ça va se produire mais je te jure d'être prudent. Tu peux me faire cette promesse ?

A ce moment précis, sans que Nami ne sache comment ni pourquoi, ses angoisses s'envolèrent et son cœur s'apaisa par ces paroles où s'entendait, entre les lignes, toute sa tendresse et sa prévenance, tout son amour pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il maîtrisait la situation. Cependant, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Encore. Ce qui lui déplut fortement car elle avait la sensation qu'ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps, dans cette époque où il était contraint de tout lui dissimuler.

Elle choisit donc ses mots avec soin.

― C'est promis. Tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu dois jouer un rôle dans tout ça, dis-le moi.

Le jeune homme devait le lui dire. Il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher très longtemps. Ses lèvres brûlaient de prononcer ces mots qui allaient peut-être condamner leur relation. Peut-être n'accepterait-elle pas de devoir soutenir celui qui allait être l'un des instigateurs d'un immense cataclysme qui allait transformer à jamais leur vie.

Cette fois encore, il ne put s'y résoudre. Il se trouvait égoïste de vouloir profiter de ses quelques moments de bonheur qu'il pouvait encore passer avec elle.

― Je le ferais.

Il serra encore puis, n'en pouvant plus, s'assit à côté d'elle pour l'étreindre. Oui, un jour, il lui dirait. Mais pas maintenant. C'était lâche mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle prendrait ça pour une marque de manque de confiance en elle de sa part ce qui était parfaitement faux. C'était parce qu'il tenait à elle qu'il gardait le secret. Usopp avait été obligé de le dire à Kaya car, plus que par amour, il avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence rassurante. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ces deux là, et ils arrivaient déjà à tout partager en un an.

Sanji les enviait.

― Bon et maintenant, ma surprise ! s'exclama l'Inspectrice, frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

― Ah oui ! Tu m'as donné carte blanche alors tu as intérêt à ne pas râler.

― Combien finalement ?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa valise un grand sac en plastique, si transparent que Nami parvenait à voir les paquet.

― Six !

Les deux jeunes gens savaient de ces présents avaient aussi pour but de combler le manque que provoquait l'absence de l'un et l'autre. C'était critiquable, certes, mais tant que Nami avait le sourire grâce à ces cadeaux, Sanji ne voyait pas le mal que cela pourrait causer de dépenser sans compter pour elle.

Il songeait déjà au lendemain matin, une boule bloquée au fond de la gorge, en imaginant son entrevue avec Kaya.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Certains trouveront peut-être que je focalise un peu trop la caméra sur Sanji et Nami. Au cas où, je préfère expliquer.

Le fait qu'ils ont été le centre de l'attention durant une cinquantaine de chapitres joue, c'est indéniable. Je suis obligée de continuer à zoomer sur leur évolution dans tous ses évènements. Voir Robin et Zoro seule à seul sera assez rare puisqu'ils se font déjà mutuellement confiance depuis des années et que leur relation n'est pas faite sur les mêmes bases que celle de Sanji et Nami. Ce qui va se passer aura forcément plus de répercussions sur eux que sur les deux autres. Je parle surtout dans le cadre de leur relation.

D'ailleurs, ces deux duos sont importants, c'est un fait, mais agirons différemment. Vous remarquerez bientôt que le background que j'ai installé dans Le Gentilhomme et le Félin prendra ici tout son sens et lui aussi influera sur les réactions de chacun. Pas seulement sur eux mais aussi sur les autres.

Voilà ! Je préférais tout mettre au clair maintenant.

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! A samedi prochain et bonne révision à ceux qui passent des examens ! Laissez une review au passage, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de les lire !


	7. Episode 5

Remerciements à : Michikuni Mayu, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des ficivores sur ce site.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 5

**.**

Si Sanji avait la sensation d'être épié dès qu'il posait le pied dans une ville ou un Quartier N.D., Kuroashi se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Étrange indécision intérieure. Il était encore tôt, il s'était fait violence pour quitter les bras de sa douce et tendre endormie qui avait grommelé dans son sommeil. Il devait d'abord voir Franky avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Usopp était encore en Turquie, concentré sur Tamago avec Luffy. Zoro et Kuroashi allaient les rejoindre dans trois jours. Dans ce laps de temps, Sanji devait se débarrasser des doutes qui encombraient ses esprits.

Il entendait les chuchotements, repérait les coups d'œil presque discret vers lui. Comment faisaient les N.D. pour le reconnaître ? Kuroashi changeait si souvent d'apparence...

Le cambrioleur se planta devant la porte de la planque, frappa trois coup et après une pause de deux secondes, frappa encore deux fois avant d'entrer.

Un petit code entre eux.

― Salut ma jolie ! Comment va ?

Toujours cette blague Père/Mère de famille qu'aimait bien ressortir Sanji. Franky lui darda un regard mauvais qui aurait pu être pris un peu plus au sérieux s'il n'avait pas sourit la seconde d'après. Assit à la table de la cuisine, une tasse entre ses grandes mains de charpentier, il sirotait le liquide brûlant du bout des lèvres, émergeant péniblement des brumes du sommeil.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? T'es pas en train de besogner ta donzelle ?

― Parles pas comme ça de Nami-chérie ! s'offusqua Sanji en rougissant, bien qu'il savait que Franky ne faisait que le taquiner. Je suis venu te voir au sujet de Kaya.

Franky se fit plus sérieux, reposant sa tasse. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant de ce que tramait les quatre loustics, il les encourageait vivement ! Il avait, depuis le premier jour, été très méfiant envers la blondinette. Il se leva et passa sa main sur ses yeux pour tenter de se réveiller pour de bon.

― Assis-toi. Café ?

― Pas de refus.

Sanji s'installa face à Franky qui se rassit une fois qu'il eut déposé une seconde tasse sur la table. Le voleur lui expliqua que la petite amie d'Usopp était allée parler avec Nami et qu'elle s'était plainte que le métis n'était plus souvent chez eux. En écoutant son petit récit, Franky fronça les sourcils. Il attendit qu'il ait fini.

― Ouais, c'est plutôt étrange. T'en as parlé avec Zoro ou Usopp ?

― Bien sûr que non ! J'ai rattrapé le coup avec Nami en lui disant que je te parlerais d'Usopp et que j'irai voir Kaya.

― C'est la version officielle donc.

― Oui, il faudra dire à Usopp que tu lui as parlé et sévèrement réprimandé. Ah tient, justement, je lui ai aussi dit que c'était parce qu'il travaillait sûrement sur un projet secret.

― Compris.

Sanji savoura le café avec un petit soupir de contentement.

― Et je vais réellement aller parler avec Kaya. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête.

― A mon avis, elle aura une explication toute prête.

Le cambrioleur réprima un petit rire, connaissant l'opinion de Franky sur la jeune femme. Il ne voyait pas comment Franky pouvait être autant convaincu d'une arrière-pensée chez elle.

― Sois pas aussi catégorique, tu vas lui faire de la peine.

― Tss, c'est pas comme si elle s'en...

― Je te parle d'Usopp.

Il en resta muet, acquiesçant au fond de lui. Le charpentier se releva en voyant l'heure, Sanji l'imita.

― Merci d'être venu et désolé de devoir te chasser comme un malpropre...

― Ce n'est rien, il faut que j'aille la voir de toute façon. Plus tôt je rentre chez moi, mieux c'est. Ne dis rien à Zoro et Usopp surtout, je m'occupe d'eux... Et encore moins à Luffy.

― Ouais, celui-là, il a encore moins de tact que Zoro.

Sanji approuva vivement, le remerciant pour le café puis le saluant d'un geste avant de s'en aller. C'était encore un peu tendu entre eux. En tout cas, il en avait l'impression. Normal après tout, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Chopper.

Pas l'anniversaire de sa mort. Non, ça, ils avaient tacitement refusé de le « fêter ». Ils allaient devoir aller à sa tombe pour lui donner un petit quelque chose. Sanji n'avait pas envie d'y être. Durant les deux ans qu'il avait passé auprès d'Absalom, ce jour-là, il allait sur sa tombe par sa propre initiative à son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait croisé que Zoro.

Il s'en voulut pour cette décision mais il préférait oublier un peu. Se dirigeant vers la maison de Kaya, grand manoir construit selon une mode dans une époque bien précise de l'ancienne ère, Sanji n'aurait pas su dire laquelle. Franky, si, sûrement.

Les parents de Kaya étaient de riches commerçants, travaillant pour le Gouvernement depuis des générations, depuis le début certainement. En tant que Voleur Patenté, Kuroashi avait dû se renseigner sur eux et n'avait pas eu à creuser bien loin pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient connus dans le marché noir. De la vente de Désirés surtout. Ces N.D. qui n'avaient d'autres choix que de vendre leurs corps pour survivre et faire vivre leur famille. Vu que c'était autorisé par le Gouvernement, Kuroashi ne pouvait rien faire théoriquement. Sanji n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Coffrer les parents de Kaya ? La rendre orpheline ? Elle avait beau avoir le même âge qu'Usopp, soit 22 ans, perdre ses parents étaient une épreuve à tout âge.

Alors, Sanji s'était rassuré en se disant que ce commerce prendrait fin une fois que tout aurait changé. Une fois que le Gouvernement s'effondrerait.

Le voleur s'arrêta devant le manoir, dans une ville à une trentaine de kilomètres où habitaient les deux Déclarés Provisoires. Il coupa le contact et observa la maison aux pierres si claires, contrastant avec le toit noir corbeau. Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller. Il allait avoir l'impression de l'accuser. Mais il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair, les enjeux de leur but final en dépendait. Son couple en dépendait, indirectement.

Il sortit en claquant la portière un peu trop fort, ouvrant et refermant derrière lui le portail pour suivre le chemin de gravier qui menait au porche. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, il sonna. Un homme aux cheveux noirs gominé en costume de majordome – ce qu'il devait être de toute évidence – vint lui ouvrir et le toisa avec un mépris certain, se retenant de renifler avec suffisance.

― Bonjour monsieur, lâcha t-il comme si ces mots lui coûtaient. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sanji se fit tout petit, se maîtrisant pour éviter de faire sortir Kuroashi qui ne se serait pas gêné pour le rembarrer.

― Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Kaya si cela était possible.

A peine eut-il formulée cette demande qu'il lui rétorqua :

― Je suis désolé mais Mademoiselle Kaya est...

― Crow, qui est-ce ?

L'homme dut se reculer pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Sanji reconnut la voix et se pencha quelque peu pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant le visiteur.

― Oh Sanji ! C'est si rare que tu aies le temps de me rendre visite, entre voyons !

Les dents serrés, le dénommé Crow dut le laisser passer et remarqua son léger sourire vainqueur. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur qu'il voyait depuis l'entrée.

― Bonjour Kaya, tes parents sont là ?

― Non, pratiquement jamais. Pourquoi ? Le Gouvernement t'envoie pour leur parler ?

― Oh non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions.

Kaya eut un sourire, soulagée. Kuroashi était une sorte de chat noir pour les fonctionnaires de l'État et les commerçants affilié au Gouvernement. Dès qu'on croisait sa route, on pouvait être sûr que le malheur nous tombait dessus.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans son atelier, remettant son tablier en cuir par-dessus sa chemise noire et son jean, rattachant ses longs cheveux blonds en queue -de-cheval et remit son bandana pour les mèches libres avant d'enfiler ses gants. Même ainsi habillée, elle restait féminine alors qu'elle aurait dû avoir autant de grâce qu'un garagiste.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, prenant le temps d'examiner la grande salle. Tellement de bric-à-brac, plusieurs établis étaient plaqués contre les murs, plusieurs bibliothèques où bouteille de gaz, d'essence et autres produits inflammables côtoyaient un chalumeau, un pied-de-biche et un fer à souder avec un peu de fil d'étain. Tellement de choses dont le nom échappait à Sanji qui s'y connaissait juste assez en bricolage et en mécanique pour monter un meuble ou pour faire lui-même la révision de sa voiture. Et encore.

Il était un pro, un spécialiste dans son domaine. Ça lui suffisait.

― Tu es sur pas mal de projets à ce que je vois.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait mis une bâche sur un immense objet, d'au moins deux mètres et demi, dont il ne pouvait pas imaginer la forme exacte. Il fut intrigué, faisant un puis deux pas vers ce qui devait être une machine vu que c'était ce que préférait fabriquer Kaya mais cette dernière détourna son attention.

― Quel est la raison de ta visite ?

Sanji se tourna à nouveau vers elle, son instinct étouffé par ses principes de gentleman.

― On ne peut pas venir voir une amie quand on a un peu de répit ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

― Certes.

Le jeune homme eut un temps de réflexion, assez court, avant de formuler sa question.

― Mais tu as raison malheureusement, j'avais quelques points à éclaircir avec toi. Nami m'a dit que tu lui avais affirmée que tu ne voyais plus beaucoup Usopp.

― Ce qui est vrai.

Il prit le temps de s'interroger sur le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Non, pas de reproche.

― Pourquoi le lui avoir dit ?

Kaya se détourna enfin de son atelier, alors qu'elle avait examiné d'un œil expert un prototype d'il ne savait quelle invention.

― Ah ! Oui je vois, excuse-moi. Nami m'a dit que Robin lui avait déclarée que Zoro était souvent en voyage, que ce soit d'agrément ou pour le travail. Comme il lui avait dit qu'il partait avec des amis et qu'Usopp était souvent seul chez Franky et lui, j'ai préféré dire à Nami qu'Usopp l'accompagnait. Ainsi, elle ne se ferait plus de mouron pour lui et ça éviterait qu'elle vienne à l'impromptue.

Sanji, encore une fois, se remit à analyser ses paroles, cherchant une faille. Qu'il ne put trouver. Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il se méfiait d'elle. Contrairement à Franky, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il le faisait par habitude.

― Je vois, merci d'avoir bien voulu éclairer ma lanterne. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te soupçonner, je...

― Je comprend Sanji, j'aurai dû t'appeler pour te prévenir mais je ne savais pas quand le faire.

― Ce n'est rien Kaya-chan. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. J'ai juste eu assez peur.

― C'est vrai que Nami n'est pas au courant.

Est-ce qu'elle... ? Avec ce ton... ? Non, il se faisait des idées. Kaya arborait un grand sourire, un peu candide, et le jeune homme comprit comment Usopp avait pu fondre pour une telle femme.

― Je tiens à m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné, reprit la jeune femme.

― Je te le répète, ce n'est pas bien grave. C'est réglé. J'irai dire à Nami que tu as téléphoné à Usopp et que Franky lui a parlé.

― Oh, Franky aussi...

Il entendit un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Évidemment, elle était au courant que l'excentrique aux cheveux bleus était très sceptique à son propos. Sanji, comme Zoro et Luffy, mettait ça sur le compte du fait que Franky était devenu encore plus protecteur vis-à-vis du métis. Il s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de Chopper et pour l'accident d'Usopp. Personne ne pourrait le convaincre de lâcher prise, mis à part Usopp lui-même mais il allait falloir qu'il fasse ses preuves. D'où son idée de participer plus activement aux missions avec les trois larrons. Ce que ses derniers avaient encore du mal à accepter, très protecteurs eux aussi.

― Ne t'en fais pas pour Franky, on le gère Kaya-chan. Toi, occupe-toi de notre petit génie tant que tu peux.

Alors qu'elle avait une pensée pour Usopp, le sourire de l'intéressée devint éclatant de joie. Usopp avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une femme pareille à ses côtés. Pas que Sanji se trouvait malheureux, bien au contraire.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Nami, il devait aller la retrouver. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, il comptait passer le reste de la journée avec elle. Et les trois jours suivants... Bah ! Il pouvait bien se reposer un peu et lui faire un accueil digne de ce nom quand elle rentrerait. Il allait s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait. Un traitement de reine. Non d'Impératrice !

― Comment ça se passe en mission ?

Elle venait de le faire émerger de ses douces pensées peuplées de la même belle rousse. Pas très grave, la fiction allait devenir réalité très bientôt.

― Il a fait sa première sortie il y a deux jours, déclara Sanji. Il a réussi haut-la-main, un vrai pro ! En même temps, à quoi s'attendre quand il s'agit d'informatique ?

Kaya rit, appréciant le faux ton suffisant qu'elle venait d'entendre.

― Et toi, tes projets ? s'enquit le voleur.

― Rien de très concret, avoua-t-elle avec dépit. Je fais des tests de résistance, je rectifie, je modifie, je recommence... Quand Usopp reviendra, je lui demanderai un coup de main. Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que lui !

― Que racontes-tu là Kaya-chan ? Tu es plus que douée ! Génialissime !

― Ne serait-ce pas le gentleman qui m'adresse ce compliment ?

― Bien sûr que non !

― Alors je dois considérer cela comme du rentre-dedans ?

Sanji s'empourpra, bredouilla un « non » qui se voulait convaincant, déclenchant un nouveau rire chez Kaya. Il sourit pour sauver les apparences, s'excusant pour son manque de clarté. Il sortit son portable qui venait de recevoir un message. Ou plutôt deux. Franky et Nami. Il rangea son portable, se disant qu'il regarderait ça une fois fini.

― Tu devrais appeler Usopp. Je suis certain qu'après un appel ou un message de toi, il va être boosté pour qu'on en finisse avec ce lascar.

Kaya s'empara des lunettes de protection, les triturant entre ses mains nerveusement.

― Tu as raison. Je n'ose pas toujours le faire, ça me donne envie de le voir.

― Je te comprend parfaitement.

Après les dernières politesses et quelques compliments, Sanji repartit. Ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il comptait copieusement engueulé Franky. Dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture, il ressortit son portable pour consulter ses messages. Celui de Nami, qui lui demandait avec quelle femme il était encore, le fit sourire par l'ironie qu'il y avait. Celui de Franky, en revanche, le fit froncer les sourcils.

« _Rappelle Usopp ! »_

Qu'est-ce qui se passait du côté de son génie préféré ? Sanji fit démarrer sa voiture, activant le haut-parleur sur son téléphone tandis qu'il appelait Usopp.

― Bonjour Sanji !

― Ta voix m'avais manqué petit génie, si t'avais sorti un mot de ton jargon informatique, j't'assure que ça m'aurait pas dérangé !

Cela faisait tout de même deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Les deux jours de voyage pour retourner en France. En entendant son soupir faussement exaspéré, surtout amusé, Sanji l'imaginait très bien en train d'étouffer un rire et de sourire.

― Je suis désolé d'avoir à t'appeler alors que tu devrais te reposer mais...

― Pas de souci, je suis dans ma voiture là, je sortais de chez vous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

Mensonge mais il ne voulait pas lui parler de Kaya tout de suite.

― Non non, j'ai encore quelques détails à régler pour Tamago. Je voulais te parler de l'héritage.

Sanji pila au feu rouge, oubliant la route rien qu'en entendant ce mot. Tant pis s'il y avait des flics, il n'aurait qu'à sortir ses papiers et ils fileraient doux. Nami et Robin mises à part, ils détestaient les policiers. Et à raison !

― T'as réussi à le retrouver ?

― J'aurai besoin de toi, j'ai trouvé un passage qui pourrait s'y référencer mais c'est codé.

― J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. C'est pas comme si mes parents, et spécialement mon père, avaient eu le temps de m'apprendre quoique ce soit sur le métier de voleur...

Absalom les avait tué alors que Kuroashi Sanji était âgé de seulement 5 ans. Pour obtenir le statut de Déclaré, il fallait avoir 6 ans. Le Chef des assassins, le cinquième Empereur, avait tenté de détruire sa vie. Et il avait réussi, au départ.

Terence Kuroashi avait eu l'intuition que quelque chose allait arriver. Son ami et soutient, un homme que son équipe surnommait « le Doc » pour ses talents en médecine bien qu'il était surtout informaticien et mécano, était mort dans d'étranges circonstances. Le père de Sanji avait donc eu dans l'idée de cacher le livre qui rassemblait tous les secrets des maître-voleurs, cet héritage qui se transmettait de père en fils depuis des générations.

Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Après sa mort, McYwet, les muscles de l'équipe qu'avait composé les quatre personnes, avait été fait prisonnier et le livre avait été embarqué par Baggy le Clown qui était devenu Prince grâce à ces précieuses informations et, donc, de l'aide d'Absalom sur qui il avait fait pression.

Kuroashi, à l'époque où il avait été sous les ordres d'Absalom, avait dû le tuer. Mais avant, il avait réussi à s'infiltrer chez Morge, l'un de ses lieutenants, pour reprendre son bien et libérer McYwet. Si Kuroashi avait été très méfiant et hostile envers lui, Sanji avait été heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait connu ses parents. Durant ses deux années sous le joug de l'assassin, McYwet et Jinbei – deux grands amis depuis des années – avaient veillé sur Franky et Usopp.

Le cambrioleur s'éveilla en voyant que le feu était devenu vert et fit repartir sa voiture.

― Ywet ne pourra rien faire pour nous..., reprit Sanji. Envoie moi les scans par e-mail, je vais voir ça ce soir.

― Tu vas t'en sortir avec Nami ?

Ah oui. Cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire qu'il passe du temps sur son livre. Ou plutôt, sur _ce _livre.

― Je vais me débrouiller. Concentre-toi sur le plus important petit génie. Ça, ça ne presse pas.

― Mais Sanji, tu...

― Usopp, ça fait vingt-six ans que je vis sans ce que je considère comme un accessoire et le reste de mon héritage. Je peux attendre encore quelques mois, voir quelques années. Pense à te reposer et passe le bonjour à Luffy de ma part.

Il avait beau savoir que voler d'autres criminels était un business familial – un business qui se portait très bien vue l'immensité de sa fortune – sa vie de N.D. lui avait appris au moins une chose : la valeur de l'argent. Il gagnait bien sa vie à présent alors, cet argent, il ne comptait pas l'utiliser pour lui. S'il pouvait ne pas l'utiliser du tout, il le ferait. Il restait dans le même état d'esprit que ses ancêtres. Le but de cet argent était d'être utiliser en cas extrême. Une marge de sécurité.

Mais enfin... Il en parlerait avec Nami même si elle serait certainement d'accord avec lui. Certes, elle vouait un culte à l'argent, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Elle ne comptait jamais sur l'argent des autres, celui de son petit ami encore moins. Elle avait son petit caractère, en femme indépendante qu'elle avait longtemps été.

― Alors finalement, on revient à son second amour ?

Il réprima un sursaut, prenant conscience qu'il avait été si absorbé par ses pensées et ses projets qu'il était rentré par automatisme. La jeune femme était attablée, un café à la main, lui adressant un sourire et un regard mutins.

― Tu es à ex-æquo avec la cambriole, rectifia Sanji, s'asseyant à son tour.

― Tu es donc parti voir Franky et Kaya.

― Oui, Zoro n'est pas joignable.

― En résumé ?

― Franky m'a dit que Zoro sortait souvent avec Usopp en ce moment, rapport à ce-que-tu-sais. Sortie entre homme.

― Oh alors les prétextes de Franky n'étaient pas si bidons que ça.

Sanji fut étonné. Sa belle ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle connaissait exactement les excuses que l'excentrique avait sorti à Kaya. La vilaine faisait son Inspectrice avec lui.

― Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi comme ça.

Grillée. Nami adorait cette rapidité et cette vivacité de réflexion. Elle but une gorgée de café serré, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées.

― Elle deviendrait presque compliquée cette histoire, fit-elle remarquer.

― C'est pourtant simple, c'est essayer d'en parler qui rend le tout complexe.

Il avait raison sur ce point. Dès qu'elle tentait d'y penser, elle ne visualisait qu'un sac de nœud. Elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux emmêlés et son attention se reporta sur son amant. Séduisant blond aux yeux bleus toujours tiré à quatre épingles, jamais une fausse note dans son apparence. Tout était calculé dans son allure, l'impression qu'il voulait donner.

Elle planta son coude sur la table, son menton posé dans le creux de la paume. L'Inspectrice avait beau être très fière, elle admettait avoir eu de la chance de trouver l'amour. Avec le métier qu'elle avait...

― Tu crois que le Gouvernement va te faire mobiliser ailleurs ?

La question de Sanji la fit réfléchir. C'est vrai que le Gouvernement n'en avait rien fait et, pourtant, c'était leur truc de faire bouger un maximum leurs fonctionnaires aussi bien gradés. Robin ne bougeait pas non plus, c'était étrange.

― Je pense, finit-elle par dire. Robin et moi allons bientôt changer de commissariat. C'est vraiment trop tranquille dans le coin. On irait en Afrique que cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Elle n'aurait pu le jurer mais elle avait vu le corps de Sanji, durant une seconde, se tendre.

― C'est contrôlé par LinLin, je ne sais s'Il va prendre ce risque, déclara le voleur.

― Rappelle-toi qu'Il a déjà accepté que je parte à ta poursuite en Russie, coin que contrôle Kaido.

― C'est devenu moins vrai depuis quelques temps.

Nami opina. Elle avait entendu parler de la perte de terrain de l'Empereur. Shanks commençait à s'activer, lui qui n'avait jamais été du genre à déclarer la guerre. Depuis six mois, il avait émergé de l'ombre. Lui qui était resté pendant des années au Mexique – endroit que contrôle l'un des Prince, Mihawk – l'Empereur avait la bougeotte.

Shanks... Sanji se souvint que Tamago avait parlé de Rockstar. C'était un de ses subordonnés ! Il fut perplexe à l'idée que LinLin tente de s'en prendre à cet Empereur. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. Usopp lui ferait un topo quand il le rejoindrait.

― Je te préviendrais si je devais bouger, assura Nami. Et puis, je t'ai promis d'être prudente.

Sanji fut rassuré. L'Inspectrice se leva pour aller prendre une douche, sachant qu'il viendrait la rejoindre sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de demander.

Ces quelques jours étaient inespérés. Ils allaient pouvoir être ensemble et, ensuite, le travail allait reprendre ses droits sur eux.

Pour le moment, le fardeau était envolé.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine ! Laissez une review si cette histoire vous plait !

Bon courage pour ceux qui ont des examens, on se revoit samedi prochain !


	8. Episode 6

Remerciements : Lecturaddict, Sayo Shona et Black And Dark Wolf. Ma semaine fut chargée alors je ne sais plus trop si je vous ai déjà remerciée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, voilà maintenant chose faites.

Réponse à : (Sayo Shona) comment ça, tu as tout... tout lu en 5 jours ? Comment as-tu fait ? C'est dingue ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 6

**.**

La vie était joueuse. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main et rechignait quand il fallait être compatissante. Heureusement, ils avaient dans la manche un cinquième as. Leur petit génie.

Ce fut cette pensée qui traversa Kuroashi, il eut un sourire mauvais, allumant son oreillette.

― J'y suis petit génie, qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ?

― Tu as toujours les bombes fumigènes ?

― Bien sûr.

Il s'assura qu'elles étaient accrochées à sa ceinture avant d'écouter son ami.

― Alors d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est aujourd'hui que Charlotte LinLin va négocier avec deux subordonnés de Teach. Catarina Devon et Avalo Pizarro. Il faut que nous nous joignons à leur Grand Festin. Tamago y sera, ainsi qu'un autre subordonné. Mais leur patronne ne pourra pas être de la partie.

― On va s'inviter à la fiesta et l'interrompre c'est ça ?

― J'espère bien que non. Cela dépendra de ce qui va s'y passer. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle veut faire pression sur Shanks. Elle a réussi à soutirer à Rockstar quelques informations. Rien d'important d'après ce que j'ai compris.

― Ah, le Festin va être tendu.

― Teach doit absolument être Empereur pour une raison que LinLin n'a pas évoqué. Par contre, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur à l'idée qu'il ne le soit pas.

― Elle craint Kaido. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ça s'est mal fini.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire un briefing complet. La date du Grand Festin avait été révélé très tardivement et elle était tombée plus tôt que ce qu'avait prévu Usopp. Sanji avait eu ses trois jours de repos mais il avait dû aller sur le terrain sans une grande préparation au préalable. Kuroashi se fichait pas mal de devoir improviser, ça lui réussissait, mais son petit génie était dans tous ses états. Heureusement que Luffy était avec lui et qu'il avait parlé à Kaya sinon, le métis aurait été qu'une boule de nerf prête à exploser.

― Les gardes sont surtout à l'extérieur du bâtiment et de la ville. Rien d'insurmontable pour toi.

― Je suis déjà dans la ville alors...

Il haussa les épaules. Ces gros balourds étaient facilement manipulables. Usopp saisit là où il voulait en venir. Kuroashi continuait de balayer l'horizon avec ses jumelles, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bruits de claviers et les marmonnements du métis.

― Il faudra que tu passes par les conduits. C'est la résidence de Pekoms, elle est totalement différente de celle de Tamago. La configuration est bien plus simple. Les conduits te mèneront près la salle de réception. C'est pile ce qu'il faut.

― Et là, je parie que tu vas me dire ce que je dois faire des fumigènes.

― En fait, il faudra que tu fasses un tour dans le bureau de Pekoms. Tous les conduits de ventilation sont connectés. Il suffit que t'en lance une au bon endroit et les gardes vont rappliquer dans la salle des machines pour vérifier si tout va bien. Tu dois en profiter pour prendre quelques documents.

― J'adore quand tu essayes de me donner des ordres. Continue comme ça !

Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il s'approcha au pas de course de la demeure de Pekoms. Il se souvenait de sa « visite » chez Crocodile. Il avait procédé de la même manière pour entrer dans sa demeure – un manoir style Renaissance. Pour des nèfles au final. Cette fois-ci, il était certain que rien ne serait vain.

Avec ce coup d'éclat, ils allait pouvoir faire chanter LinLin. Il avait hâte de voir sa tête quand ils se pointeraient chez elle ! Elle avait beau être une femme, là, il allait se faire plaisir. Et puis, c'était pas comme si il allait enfreindre son code de gentilhomme. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait la faire chanter, techniquement parlant, mais Luffy.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la bâtisse, attendant que les gardes soient passés pour escalader le mur. Il avait cinq minutes chrono. En théorie, c'était impossible. Pour un néophyte seulement. Il se glissait dans le conduit que les gardes apparaissaient à peine dans le coin de la rue. Il remit derrière lui la grille qu'il avait dévissé à la hâte et entreprit de ramper, appréciant que ces conduits soient entretenus. C'était pas toujours le cas ! Y avait qu'à voir ceux de l'autre Croco, ex-Prince, qui pourrissait à Impel Down défiguré. Il en était pas peu fier de ce coup-là !

Kuroashi, après dix longues minutes, réussit à trouver l'une des entrées au premier étage. Il ouvrit la grille prudemment et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Un garde allait bientôt passer. Il referma et actionna une des bombes fumigènes. Elle se détruirait d'elle-même une fois qu'elle serait vidée de toute la fumée qu'elle contenait. Il ne resterait plus que des cendres, les ventilateurs dans les conduits les éparpilleront.

Il repartit aussi sec en actionner une à l'étage inférieure avant de monter au troisième étage. Là où se trouvait le bureau de Pekoms. Personne. Les bruits de course lui indiquait que les gardes étaient tous dans au premier ou au rez-de-chaussé. Il descendit et, après quelques secondes à crocheter à serrure, il entra dans la salle, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Le conduit qui y menait directement était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse l'emprunter.

Il fouilla quelques tiroirs, prenant des photos grâce à ses jumelles. Usopp leur avait ajouté pas mal de fonctions. Les jumelles étaient reliées à son portable par un câble et elle était directement envoyée dans le PC portable du métis. Une fois les photos prises et les documents rangés, le jeune homme ressortit, verrouilla le bureau et grimpa dans le conduit.

Direction : la salle où se tenait la petite réunion. Mais avant, il allait devoir passer par le couloir et trouver une pièce déserte pour se changer. Avant de contacter Usopp, il avait assommé un des gardes à l'extérieur, lui « empruntant » ses vêtements. L'homme étant à présent dans le van, sous la surveillance de Zoro, Kuroashi était tranquille.

Il trouva un cagibi et, après s'être changé, il y laissa son petit sac qui ne contenait que le strict minimum. Posant les lunettes noires que lui avait donné Usopp, il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de réunion. Si il était dans les temps, c'était le moment de la relève. Il devait normalement croisé le garde qui devait la prendre et le remplacer. Il avait pris son modulateur de voix avec lui afin d'éviter tout impair.

Justement, le gars venait de se diriger vers lui. Pile à l'heure ! Avoir le choix entre la ponctualité ou la mort, ça faisait réfléchir.

Non, on ne plaisantait pas avec Charlotte LinLin, l'une des Quatre Empereurs.

― Ah! Te voilà ! s'écria Kuroashi de la voix grave que lui donnait le modulateur, dissimulé sous le haut col de sa chemise blanche.

― Que se passe t-il ?

― Monsieur Pekoms m'a dit que te prévenir qu'il y a eu un souci à l'extérieur. Il faudrait que t'aille t'en occuper.

L'homme se crispa. Si c'était le patron, aucune raison de poser des questions. Il était honoré que l'un des lieutenants de Big Mom lui demande de prendre les commandes, même temporairement, mais les ordres...

― T'en fais pas, je prends la relève, ajouta le cambrioleur.

― Merci, je te revaudrai ça, répondit le garde avec soulagement.

Kuroashi se contenta d'opiner avec un sourire, se tournant le dos mutuellement. _C'est ça, compte là-dessus._ songea le voleur avec satisfaction. Il traversa le couloir et entendit des voix, pas si lointaines. Des rires gras, d'autres plus aiguës, vaguement féminins. Rien de très distingué.

Il salua d'un geste le garde qui était au bout du couloir qui débouchait directement sur le grand salon. Aucune porte ne séparait les deux pièces. Une aubaine.

― T'es en retard, fit remarquer le garde.

D'une minute. Ils ne plaisantaient pas par ici ! Décidément, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Outre le même costume et les mêmes lunettes noires pour se reconnaître entre eux, ils étaient pratiquement tous aussi sveltes que lui, avec de très courts cheveux noirs.

― Un souci un l'extérieur, expliqua succinctement Kuroashi. C'est moi qui prend la relève.

L'homme parut comprendre puisqu'il se contenta de hocher la tête, murmurant qu'il allait voir si tout était réglé. Kuroashi s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras, il tourna la tête vers le couloir et attendit que le garde soit assez loin pour murmurer.

― C'est bon Pipo ? Tu vois là ?

― Impecc'

― Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé les lunettes pour prendre des photos des docs ?

― Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle la direction, c'est toi ou plutôt les mouvements de ta tête. C'est plus rapide si c'est toi qui prend les photos. Là, j'aurai juste à zoomer. La petite caméra intégrée à tes lunettes me permet de faire des photos et des vidéos de bonnes qualités. Tournes la tête maintenant.

― Tss, tu sais que toi hein... Bon.

Il obéit, s'avançant en voyant que Pekoms lui ordonnait de s'approcher d'un geste. Il devait l'avoir vu discuter avec l'autre garde. Kuroashi s'était douté qu'il voudrait savoir. Les enjeux étaient trop importants pour laisser échapper une information.

Pekoms, par son physique, était l'opposé du baron. Petit et trapu, ses petits yeux de fouine allaient et venaient continuellement, cherchant, traquant une éventuelle faille. Ses cheveux d'une drôle de teinte orange ressemblait à une crinière de lion qu'il tentait de lisser en vain d'un geste mécanique de la main.

Le cambrioleur se plaça derrière le canapé, se faisant discret, puis se pencha vers son « patron ». Tamago conversait avec les deux autres qui ne semblaient pas avoir noté l'apparition de Kuroashi.

― Que se passe t-il ? demanda d'une voix contrariée Pekoms.

― Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu du grabuge à l'extérieur, près des abords de la ville, expliqua Kuroashi. J'ai demandé à un de mes collègues d'y aller. Je me suis permis de dire que vous l'aviez ordonné afin que tout soit réglé au plus vite.

Le Lieutenant le regarda, ses petits yeux allant de haut en bas, cherchant inconsciemment à s'assurer qu'il était bien un de ses hommes de main. Il parut satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

― Tu as bien fait, finit-il par dire. Reste là jusqu'à la relève. Tu diras à l'autre de venir ici.

Kuroashi opina et se redressa, les mains jointes derrière lui, droit comme un i. Il était juste face aux deux envoyés de Teach. Les deux « Capitaines », à ce que lui avait dit Capone.

Avalo Pizarro était surnommé le « Roi Dépravé » qui faisait référence, disait la rumeur, à de vieilles origines royales orientales. Nul ne savait de quel pays.

Il portait un long manteau de fourrure blanche et marron à motifs, avait des yeux noirs étaient bridés et des cheveux couleur cyan coiffé en une crinière sauvage mais, contrairement à Pekoms, parfaitement lisses. Son étrange moustache était d'un bleu plus pâle que le reste de ses cheveux, très grandes et tombantes, qui s'arrêtait à ses épaules. Portant des gantelets noir avec un design en spirale, il était vêtu de noir. Kuroashi mit dans un coin de sa tête que la musculature de l'homme était impressionnante. Un terrible adversaire en corps à corps, il devait même avoir plus de force que Don Krieg.

Il dirigea ensuite son attention vers Catarina Devon, « La Boucanière du Croissant de Lune » dans le monde de l'ombre. D'après Capone, elle dirigeait la flotte de Teach. Kuroashi Sanji eut du mal à l'avouer mais c'était une femme très laide. D'une grande taille et d'un teint blanchâtre, quasi maladif bien qu'elle écumait les mers. Elle rejetait à intervalles réguliers une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadrait son visage aux traits qui semblait être taillé au biseau et au maquillage outrancier. Elle portait une robe d'un rouge sanglant et un collier de fausses perles bleues.

Kuroashi eut un sursaut, percevant les vibrations d'un de ses portables. C'était discret mais ce n'était pas le fait que l'un des quatre criminels puissent entendre qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'était plutôt la perspective que ce soit ceux à qui il pensait qui l'appelait.

C'était la seule option. Elle le rendait nerveux. Il espérait avoir tord.

Il laissa son mobile vrombir, préparant déjà son excuse, espérant qu'Il ne rappellerait pas. Il entendait Usopp taper comme un possédé sur son clavier, prenant de multiples photos, filmant la scène. De toute manière, grâce au mouchard fixé sur le Baron Tamago, ils avaient déjà toute la conversation depuis le début. Le plus important, c'était les preuves.

Des preuves plus tangibles que de simples paroles. Les photos et les vidéos, c'était bien plus parlant. Sans mauvais jeux de mot.

― Mais oui, pour sûr, lâcha Catarina en tentant de paraître distinguée, tenant sa tasse en levant le petit doigt. Notre cher Marshall apportera sa pierre à l'édifice mais il faudrait qu'il soit assuré que notre alliance fonctionne dans les deux sens.

― C'est évident, répondit précipitamment Tamago en s'épongeant le front de son mouchoir. Rockstar va bientôt craquer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Shanks le Roux ne sera plus un problème pour personne.

― Rockstar n'est rien comparé à Ben Beckman, Lucky Roo ou Yasopp, coupa Avalo. C'est eux qui sont les meilleurs moyens de pression. Il faut réduire Shanks à néant !

Il frappa du poing sur la table basse qui trembla, les verres s'entrechoquant et les assiettes se soulevèrent d'un bon centimètre.

― C'est notre but, assura Pekoms. Dès que nous sauront où il se planque, nous emploieront l'artillerie lourde. Vous savez pourquoi le Gouvernement laisse tranquille les Quatre Empereurs ? Nous avons chacun nos armes pour répliquer et Il est incapable d'affronter un ennemi dont la position lui échappe. Voici les nôtres.

Le Lieutenant de LinLin claqua des doigts impérieusement. Immédiatement, des gardes apparurent, apportant trois mallettes de grande taille. La gorge de Kuroashi se noua. Il allait enfin savoir de quoi parlait Tamago lors de sa conversation avec LinLin. Usopp n'avait pas pu en avoir le cœur net mais il était certain que c'était quelque chose d'énorme, d'essentiel pour eux. Des domestiques apportèrent une large table où les mallettes furent disposée à la gauche de Kuroashi, à côté de Tamago et Avalo puis furent ouvertes.

Le voleur cessa de respirer. Ses lunettes dissimulèrent à la vue des quatre larrons son regard horrifié. ça... ça...

Catarina eut la même réaction que lui tandis qu'Avalo eut un sifflement d'admiration.

― Une Gatling XM214 Microgun. Je croyais que le Gouvernement les avait tous détruit. C'est de la vieille ère, ça marche encore ?

― En parfait état de marche, assura Tamago. Jusqu'à dix milles coups à la minute, une portée efficace jusqu'à deux milles mètres, elle a aussi une capacité de deux milles cartouches.

Kuroashi ne regardait même pas la machine à tuer que tapotait avec affection Avalo. Non, ce qu'il regardait, c'était l'autre chose. Il tourna la tête juste assez longtemps pour qu'Usopp puisse prendre des photos de tout le contenu des mallettes.

Le cambrioleur était tenté de leur tirer une balle dans la tête à ces quatre criminels. Maintenant. Ce qu'ils avaient... Non, Teach ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'arme entre les mains. Ce serait la fin.

Il n'écoutait plus la conversation qui tournait autour de ces armes. Les minutes s'égrenèrent à une vitesse folle. Il fallait absolument qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Kuroashi avait presque envie que le Gouvernement se décide à se bouger. Puis, il se souvint qu'Il devait être au courant puisque ces armes étaient là pour les dissuader de s'en prendre à LinLin.

Il s'appliqua à garder une respiration sereine. Il devait partir. Tout de suite !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit un garde lui faire signe. Il cessa de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son cri de rage et se pencha vers Pekoms pour le prévenir. Il quitta l'assemblée avec un immense soulagement. Son pas était rapide, son regard allant de gauche à droite à chaque fois qu'il devait passer à un couloir. Il alla récupérer ses affaires, se changea et repassa dans le conduit pour sortir.

Un long quart d'heure plus tard, il était dehors. Le vent frais chassa la chaleur cuisante de son visage. Voir ces armes lui avaient retourné l'estomac. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé mais, grâce à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, elle allait s'améliorer.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il l'avait vu, excepté les quelques paroles adressés à Pekoms et au garde qui devait prendre la relève. Ce mutisme inquiéta ses trois amis. Usopp fut le premier à se risquer de lui adresser la paroles.

― Tout va bien Kuro ?

Il se figea, en pleine rue. Bonne question. Tournant la tête pour surveiller les alentours, il reprit sa marche vers le van qui l'attendait dans un parking.

― Ouais je... Ouais.

_Putain ! _Il avait une telle colère et eut une telle frayeur. Non, ça n'allait pas ! Kuroashi n'aurait pas dû être terrifié par... par ça !

Zoro allait lui en toucher deux mots. L'horreur. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse.

― C'est Catarina Devone qui m'a mise mal à l'aise, expliqua t-il en rangeant les lunettes dans son sac. Je reconnais une œillade quand j'en repère une. Celle-là, elle est restée trop longtemps en mer qu'elle serait capable de se jeter sur le premier venu. Jamais je me suis senti aussi mal depuis Alvida.

Il frissonna au souvenir de la séduisante femme, si prédatrice. S'il pouvait ne plus avoir affaire à elle, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Il avait dû fricoter avec elle devant sa Nami chérie en plus, en se faisant passer pour un Désiré. Brrr !

Le jeune homme se souvint qu'il avait reçu un appel. Une fois son oreillette éteinte, il se saisit d'un de ses portables et consulta la liste. Bingo. Le Gouvernement.

Une sueur glaciale coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il rappela son correspondant qui décrocha immédiatement.

― Ne quittez pas, je vous mets en contact avec Lui.

Le « L » majuscule s'entendait dans l'insistance de la secrétaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine trop familière le renvoya à ses obligations.

― Bonsoir K.

Il déglutit péniblement. Rester confiant, ne montrer aucune émotion.

― Bonsoir Président Suprême Akainu.

― Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu vous joindre tout à l'heure ?

Le ton se faisait accusateur et méfiant. Kuroashi avait une réponse tout prête.

― J'étais en plein entraînement. Toutes mes excuses.

Il y eut un silence, son interlocuteur se demandant sûrement si il était sincère.

― J'espère que vous êtes au point alors, finit-il par dire. Nous avons une mission pour vous.

Le « Nous » se référant à lui, Kuroashi se fit une énième fois la réflexion que ce type avait un égo surdimensionné.

Pas étonnant de la part du Président Suprême, le Grand Manitou qui dirigeait d'une main de fer le Gouvernement.

― Je suppose que je vais devoir aller voir le S.S.G. pour en savoir plus.

― Vous supposez bien. L'échec est inenvisageable.

Vu quel type de mission c'était à chaque fois, Kuroashi ne risquait rien. Pour le moment.

Le S.S.G. : Service Secret du Gouvernement. Appelé aussi CP0 Aegis. Le plus grand et le plus efficace réseau de renseignement. Théoriquement. Malheureusement pour lui, il se heurtait à la barrière, encore infranchissable, qu'avait érigé Capone. Le monde de l'ombre lui était, à quelques exceptions près, pratiquement inaccessible. Cependant ce service engrangeait des informations sur tous les Déclarés, du petit épicier au coin de la rue au plus haut Fonctionnaire de l'État. Kuroashi était une exception car personne ne devait rien savoir sur lui. Aussitôt les informations découvertes, aussitôt effacées. Il devait être la seule ombre au tableau du CP0.

Oui, sa position aurait été des plus confortables s'il n'avait pas choisi d'aider Luffy, Usopp et Zoro à renverser le Gouvernement. Aucun regret à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

Le Président Suprême raccrocha sans plus tarder et le jeune homme fut soulagé en rangeant son mobile. Ça s'était mieux passé que prévu.

Il parlerait de cet imprévu à ses amis demain matin. Là, ils devaient être tous épuisés.

Kuroashi fut en cinq minutes dans le parking. Il se hissa dans le van, laissant Zoro jeter l'homme pieds et poings liés, la tête dans un sac en toile pour éviter qu'il ne voit le visage des quatre hommes. Le cambrioleur lui envoya ses affaires avant de refermer les portes arrières du véhicule. Zoro se mit au volant, Kuroashi s'asseyant à côté de lui, et ils étaient partis.

Au bout de longues minutes, assez tendues, Usopp et Luffy avaient finit par s'endormir, l'un affalé sur une de ses machines et l'autre dans un des hamacs qui avaient été installés de l'autre côté. Kuroashi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

― T'y crois à ça... ? murmura t-il à Zoro. Faut être cinglé pour se balader avec ce genre de truc.

― Faut avoir l'esprit tordu, lui répondit d'un ton placide l'escrimeur. T'as connu pire non ?

Le cambrioleur fit un petit point sur les criminels qu'il avait rencontré. Zoro avait raison. Presque.

― J'en ai connu des fous. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la Bombe A.

Le sabreur préféra ne rien dire. Son mutisme fut éloquent.

Le voleur passa la main sur son visage. Merde mais merde ! C'était un monde de dingue ! Sanji, cultivé, savait que cette arme était capable de détruire toute une ville. Et pas des plus petites ! Hiroshima et Nagasaki durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale de l'ancienne ère ! Les hommes ne comprenaient pas ? Ils voulaient refaire les mêmes conneries ?

Désespérant.

Kuroashi se redressa et sortit son portable. Celui qu'il utilisait pour...

― Bonsoir toi !

Ah, cette voix... Un ange l'appelait du paradis. Dès qu'il avait décroché, il l'avait entendu et avait fondu. Sanji était comblé. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Étant donnée que la Turquie avait une heure d'avance par rapport à la France...

― Bonsoir, tu n'es pas couchée ? Il est tard en France non ?

― Je pourrais te poser la même question.

― Ce n'est pas pareil, je travaille de nuit exclusivement ma chère.

― Je pourrai être en heure sup'

― Ou dans les bras d'un homme.

― Ce serait mesquin de ma part.

Il était complètement détendu. Oublié Big Mom, la bombe, Teach, le Grand Festin. Il en oubliait même que Zoro était à côté de lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il s'installa en travers de son siège, le dos contre un accoudoir et les jambes posées sur l'autre.

― Que me vaut ce coup de fil ? demanda-t-il.

― Je ne pourrai pas vouloir te téléphoner simplement pour entendre ta voix ?

Sanji haussa les sourcils. Nami ? Sa Nami ? Faire dans le futile ? Elle dut saisir le sous-entendu dans sa question car elle s'expliqua sans ambages.

― Mes supérieurs sont encore sceptiques à ton propos.

Bon, rien de plus normal. Il pouvait comprendre.

― Ils voudraient que tu fasses une démo. Ils ont fait une demande auprès des Hautes Instances.

― Je m'en doutais que ce serait une mission facile mais à ce point... Je comprend pourquoi il m'a appelé.

― Ah déjà ? Il veut certainement les convaincre une bonne fois. En tout cas, je serais là !

Formidable ! En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir la voir. Son joli minois lui manquait déjà. Il n'osa pas le lui dire, voyant le sourire amusé de Zoro du coin de l'œil.

― Je viens juste de finir ma mission, lâcha-t-il. Une aubaine.

Ils se saluèrent non sans prendre leur temps, déjà pressé d'être à cette mission. A peine eut-il raccroché que l'algue qui lui servait d'ami sauta sur l'occasion.

― Akainu t'as passé un coup de fil ?

― Exact Zoro. Je dois aller montrer que je vaux le fric que l'État dépense pour m'entretenir.

― Éblouis-les alors.

― Idiot ! objecta Sanji avec un sourire. C'est pas le but... Quoique, c'est pas si loin de la vérité. C'est pourtant pas ce que je suis censé faire...

Il rangea son portable dans une de ses poches intérieures, se calant sur son siège en se rasseyant convenablement. Il songeait déjà à cette mission. A tous les coups, les deux autres pot de colle allaient être présents.

Il nota mentalement que sa soirée était loin d'être terminée, le voleur allait devoir s'entretenir avec l'un des membres du CP0. Dès le lendemain, il en parlerait avec Usopp qui s'occuperait de chercher des informations sur sa cible.

Kuroashi allait s'ennuyer à en mourir. La présence de sa Dorobo était le minimum requit pour qu'il se pointe.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine, merci d'avoir lu !

N'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est toujours plaisant de connaître vos avis !


	9. Episode 7

Disclaimer : l'extrait de chanson vient de **Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)** et appartient à **Nancy Sinatra**

Remerciements : pifouyou76 et - bien sûr - à ceux qui ont déjà laissé leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 7

**.**

Y avait pas à dire. Kuroashi aimait se faire attendre.

L'Inspecteur Dorobo Nami était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Lorsqu'elle avait dû le poursuivre durant ces longs mois de traque, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à soigner son entrée. Un peu du genre poseur, pas trop crâneur. C'était de la suffisance et son mépris envers les fonctionnaires de police qui le faisait agir ainsi. La jeune femme aurait dû se douter que ça, au moins, ça n'aurait pas changé.

Plus d'une vingtaine de policier était posté là, avec trois fourgons et quelques voitures. Ils avaient insisté pour se placer près de la porte de la ville qui était entouré d'un vieux rempart en pierre d'un peu plus de deux mètres, elle n'aurait su dire avec précision.

Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise ici. Ils étaient exposés et on pouvait facilement les repérer. Les ordres étaient pourtant précis : elle n'était là qu'en qualité d'observatrice cette fois. C'était les autres, les sceptiques. Elle devait se contenter de protéger ses supérieurs – Commissaires Divisionnaire, Directeurs de service, Commandants de Police, Inspecteurs Généraux, Brigadiers major et Brigadiers chef – tous était là pour voir si le Voleur Patenté était aussi efficace qu'on le prétendait.

Évidemment, ils ne viendraient pas avec lui. Le temps qu'il allait mettre et les objets qu'il devait rapporter suffiraient. Voir leurs réactions avant et après promettait d'être enrichissant.

Aussi quand elle entendit grogner un de ses collègues – Inspecteur lui aussi – elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils réagissaient tous comme il devait l'avoir prévu. En tout cas, à ses yeux, ce fut très prévisible.

― Bon sang ! râla, pas loin derrière elle, ledit Inspecteur. Il est en retard ! Pas foutu d'être ponctuel et d'avoir une montre. On va pas aller loin avec un tel empoté !

Nami eut envie de répliquer, lui expliquer qu'il devait y avoir une raison à ce retard mais choisit de se taire. Que Kuroashi prenne plaisir à rabattre le caquet à un tel coq, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Par contre, attendre en plein milieu de la nuit, avec ce vent glacial ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se frictionnant en vain.

Fallait pas qu'il tarde trop non plus !

― L'empoté, comme vous dites, est plus professionnel que vous tous réunis.

Cette voix. L'Inspectrice ravala son sourire. Le diable était dans les parages.

Elle se tourna et, en levant les yeux, se rendit compte que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Il était assis sur le rempart, les considérant avec ce mélange d'amusement et de mépris. Comme prévu.

― D'ailleurs, l'empoté se sent obligé de vous dire que vous avez choisi le pire endroit pour vous postez. Il suffit que quelqu'un veuille entrer ou sortir et la mission devra être annulée.

― Vous sommes en civils et nous avons dissimulé nos véhicules dans la forêt qui est à quelques mètres! crut bon de dire un homme – le même Inspecteur encore.

― Et je suppose que vous faites un meeting. Ou une réunion, entre personnes de même secte.

Il descendit de son perchoir, prenant ses précautions, petit à petit et se planta devant la jeune femme. Il se courba humblement, prenant sa main, relevant la tête juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

― Il y a des exceptions à toutes règles. Une sublime fleur peut se cacher parmi les mauvaises herbes. Les ordres sont les ordres après tout, je sais être magnanime et pardonner.

Elle eut l'impression que sa main lui brûlait dès que les lèvres du jeune homme s'y posèrent. Une seconde seulement. Ce baisemain l'électrisa, un frisson familier la parcourut et elle retira vivement sa main en se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, croisant cette lueur de défi dans cette unique prunelles grise visible. Il se redressa et se recula d'un pas, ses mains jointes derrière son dos, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

― Bon, on va dire que je vais ignorer votre incompétence. Je ne me faudra qu'une demie-heure. Soyez sage pendant ce temps.

― Une demie-heure ! s'exclama un autre policier – Directeur à en juger son uniforme.

― Pas plus !

Il se figea tout d'un coup, une main posée sur son oreille. Nami repéra son oreillette avant qu'il puisse la dissimuler à sa vue. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçue avant, cachée par sa mèche de cheveux noirs. Il avait dû demander de l'aide à Usopp pour préparer le terrain, il avait eu si peu de temps pour boucler cette histoire ! Le voleur se redressa, concentré, sa voix si basse que nul ne pouvait entendre ou, si quelqu'un y arrivait, il prendrait cela pour une réflexion à voix haute. Il se tourna vers eux, rajustant machinalement ses gants.

― J'ai déjà fait le tour de la ville. Aucun garde à l'extérieur alors il ne vous servira à rien de bouger maintenant. A ce sujet, il faudra réapprendre à vos hommes à se cacher un peu mieux, je les ai repéré immédiatement.

Il se fit pensif, balayant le groupe de son regard perplexe. Il cherchait quelqu'un apparemment. Une personne qui ne se laissait pas voir. Kuroashi était décidé à la provoquer.

― Quant à la personne qui m'a suivie, il faudra lui dire qu'elle devrait prendre des cours.

― Vous m'aviez donc repéré ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulé, attachés en queue-de-cheval, ses yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes aux verres sombres, vêtue d'un manteau gris moulant son corps aux formes généreuses, qui donnait un bel aperçu sur sa poitrine. Difficile de dire si elle portait un haut en-dessous. Un pantalon, des gants et des bottes noirs complétait sa tenue.

Assise sur le mur, elle croisa les jambes et releva ses lunettes, dévoilant deux yeux bleus. Kuroashi eut un sourire malicieux.

― Je ne savais pas si vous alliez vous montrer... Vous n'êtes pas directement de la maison ?

― D'une branche. Je suis d'une compagnie privée, ça doit vous parler ?

― Vaguement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant.

Instinctivement, Nami approcha sa main de son Beretta. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Cette femme sortait de nulle part, avait suivi le voleur et Kuroashi tapait la discute avec elle comme si tout était normal ?

― Je suis là sur demande de ma patronne qui aimerait être sûre que le Voleur Patenté est aussi fiable que ce que promet le Gouvernement. Ils ont accepté qu'elle envoie quelqu'un pour vous accompagner.

― Hors de question, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Je travaille toujours en solo.

― Vous ne supportez pas de spectateur ?

― Je ne supporte pas de gêneur ou gêneuse, répliqua Kuroashi.

Cette affirmation amusa l'inconnue dont les yeux rieurs furent à nouveau dissimulés par les lunettes qu'elle remit sur son nez nonchalamment. Le cambrioleur eut un coup d'œil vers sa montre et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

― De toute façon, vous comptez me suivre quoique je puisse dire..., ajouta t-il non sans lassitude.

― C'est exact.

Elle en avait de la chance cette intrigante ! Kuroashi dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas la foudroyer du regard et il se contenta de marcher vers la porte de la ville pour l'ouvrir après quelques secondes de crochetage.

― Je vous demande juste de ne pas être...

― Une gêne. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. On se rejoint à l'intérieur.

Elle disparut derrière le mur. Après avoir intimé aux policiers de l'attendre ici, le cambrioleur ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui sans bruit. Nami n'entendait pas un son, pas une seule cavalcade alors que le jeune homme devait être en train de courir vers sa cible. La femme qui l'accompagnait portait des bottines à haut talons mais elle était tout aussi silencieuse que lui. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait à fortiori quand il s'agissait de son amant et d'une séduisante jeune femme.

L'Inspectrice avait été aussi bouche bée que ses collègues en voyant débarquer la femme. Personne n'avait été mis au courant. Leurs supérieurs du Haut Commandement n'avaient pas jugé utile de les informer et elle avait l'impression qu'on s'était payé leur tête.

Ce qui fut aussi une source d'étonnement, ce fut la réaction du voleur face à cette inconnue. Il n'avait pas demandé son identité, avait été très réticent à lui parler. Ses principes n'avaient pas été jeté aux oubliettes mais presque. Un soulagement ? Même pas.

Nami dut faire des efforts, elle aussi. Celle-là, elle pouvait suivre Kuroashi sans problème alors que la belle rousse devait jouer les statues !

Ces trente minutes furent si longues ! Elle avait peiné pour rester calme, à ne pas faire les cents pas en maudissant cette greluche blonde qui avait fait son intéressante. La fonctionnaire se morigénait tout en pestant contre ce sentiment qui étreignait son cœur. Elle avait passé l'âge pour ces bêtises ! Mais y avait-il réellement un âge où des sentiments aussi négatifs foutaient la paix pour de bon ?

Son pied tapotait impatiemment le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait froid !

Au bout de ces trente minutes, les portes de la ville de rouvrirent. Kuroashi réapparut, une valise sous le bras, scrupuleusement suivi par l'inconnue. Tous deux avaient l'air en pleine forme, pas une goutte de sueur. Pas une trace d'inquiétude sur ces visages sereins. Comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours.

Pour Kuroashi, c'était certain. L'Inspectrice en aurait presque mis sa main à couper que cette femme avait aussi l'habitude. Cette aisance était tellement...

Elle serra les poings, la colère revenant frapper à la porte de ses pensées.

Nami fut la seule à voir cet embarras dans la prunelle bleue. Indécision fugace mais bien présente. Il dut le savoir car il lui adressa un mouvement discret de la main, trop familier. Repliant ses doigts excepté l'index et le majeur.

« _Je t'expliquerai plus tard. _»

― Je dois avouer que ce fut impressionnant ! déclara l'inconnue qui avait toujours le sourire. Qu'il est étonnant que vous ne preniez pas de disciple ! Je serais ravie de vous suivre à chacun de vos déplacements.

― Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai besoin de personne et certainement pas d'un disciple.

Il tendit la valise à l'Inspecteur à qui il avait rabattu le caquet plus tôt. Le collègue de Dorobo le prit avec précaution et, avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Kuroashi lui donna les instructions pour qu'ils puissent coffrer le criminel et démanteler son organisation. Les preuves étaient toutes dans la valise.

― Je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il avec dédain. J'ai autre chose à faire, de bien plus intéressant.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de la ville, la dépassa et tira sur ce qui était en réalité une bâche. Ce que les personnes avaient pris pour un tas de bois se révélait être une moto. Un excellent camouflage.

Kuroashi eut un dernier regard vers Nami, lui adressant un bref sourire chaleureux avant d'enfourcher sa bécane noire rutilante et de repartir. Le moteur faisait peu de bruit. Était-ce surprenant ? Non, pas vraiment.

Le voleur éprouva un vif soulagement en s'éloignant de cette femme. Quelle pression ! Il ralluma son oreillette.

― Ah ! T'as fini dans les temps, c'est parfait !

― Tu en doutais Pipo ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Le silence fut bien plus parlant que s'il avait dit « non ». Kuroashi préféra passer à autre chose.

― Le fourgon est bien là où tu l'as prévu ?

― Oui, il n'attend plus que toi... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

― Compris !

Il accéléra, tout en remerciant mentalement le petit génie qui avait réalisé le miracle que de rendre cette soirée productive. Il allait oublier cette demie-heure qui venait de le secouer.

Devait-il en parler avec ses amis ? Non, il pouvait gérer seul. Ne pas en parler à Nami non plus, il allait se contenter de la rassurer. Il avait perçu sa nervosité, sa colère bien qu'il avait été étonné qu'elle n'essaye pas de dissuader cette belle inconnue à l'accompagner. Une preuve de confiance ou influence de son travail ? Il ne savait pas quelle version il préférait. C'était... étrange non ?

Bon, il devait s'informer sur cette femme. Ou du moins sur l'organisation pour laquelle elle travaillait. Capone ne devait pas savoir grand-chose, d'après ce que la femme lui avait dit durant leur petite... conversation. Il frissonna en y repensant. Impossible de demander au CP0 non plus, il ne voulait pas que le Gouvernement soit au courant.

― Pipo ?

Il devina que son ami avait dû sursauter, surprit, et renverser au passage son café rien qu'en entendant le bruit de la tasse et les jurons qu'il murmura. Kuroashi Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Usopp ait un langage aussi fleuri.

― Que se passe t-il ?

― Tu pourrais essayer d'avoir des infos sur une organisation ?

Petit blanc du côté de super-roulette. Si long que Kuroashi crut qu'il s'était évanoui. Il venait d'exagérer mais, là, il savait que Usopp devait être en train de réfléchir, de chercher un lien avec leur cible, craignant d'avoir loupé un obstacle qui pourrait leur barrer la route. Le voleur décida de le rassurer.

― C'est à cause de ma mission pour le Gouvernement. Tu sais ? Celle pour laquelle tu m'as fourni des informations.

― Ah ! D'accord.

Usopp eut un soupir de soulagement avant de poursuivre.

― Que se passe t-il ?

― Rien de grave, te fais pas de bile ! Je veux juste que tu te renseignes sur l'organisation Enies Lobby.

― Enies Lobby ?

Kuroashi eut un moment de doute. C'était une organisation qui avait des liens très étroits avec le Gouvernement. Cependant, il s'agissait d'une entreprise privée. Même si le Gouvernement acceptait leurs agissements, elle restait indépendante. Elle n'avait pas de compte à leur rendre.

Le gentilhomme cambrioleur le lui expliqua, assez abasourdi que son petit génie n'en ait pas entendu parler.

― Si tu n'y arrives pas, tant pis. Ne prends pas de risques...

― Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je vais le relever ton défi ! J'y arriverai sans problème, tu verras ! Tu veux un max d'infos sur ce qu'elle fait et sur ses membres n'est-ce pas ?

― Et bien... oui mais...

― C'est d'accord ! Je suppose qu'on en parle pas à Zoro et Luffy ?

― Ouais, c'est mieux.

Il n'aurait pas pu en être certain mais, à cette instant précis, il crut percevoir une pointe de fierté dans la voix d'Usopp.

― Bien, compte sur moi !

Oui, c'était de la fierté. Pour une fois, ils partageaient un secret rien qu'eux deux. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était une preuve de la confiance que Kuroashi avait en lui. Le célèbre cambrioleur avait tout de même un peu changé.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, quelques souvenirs émergeant d'un recoin poussiéreux de sa mémoire. Cela faisait si longtemps que... Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça. Mais tout de même, si... Cette femme n'avait pas prononcé ces mots sans savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient pour lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

― Je te remercie, murmura Sanji.

Puis Kuroashi revint, remarquant qu'il venait d'entrer dans la ville.

― On en reparlera, je suis sur place.

― Pas de souci.

Kuroashi éteignit son oreillette. A présent, il devait se concentrer sur le vol. Il ralentit puis s'arrêta dans un parking. Il laissa là son véhicule et courut vers l'endroit où il devait trouver le fourgon. L'homme devait, normalement, s'arrêter à la station service pour faire le plein avant de repartir. Au moment du paiement, le conducteur allait laisser le fourgon sans surveillance. Juste assez de temps pour qu'il s'invite dans le véhicule.

Il força la serrure et se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant soin de refermer lentement la porte. Il fit craquer ses doigts et considéra du regard la vingtaine de boîtes en carton. Zut ! Ça, ça ne faisait pas parti du plan. Il s'agenouilla et entreprit de les ouvrir tous, remerciant la providence qu'il ne soit pas fermé par du scotch. Les battants avaient été simplement rabattus. Il se hâta, ouvrant puis fermant. Il pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire. Logiquement, il aurait juste dû forcer un coffre-fort, pas fouiller dans des cartons !

Kuroashi serra les dents. Il avait fallu qu'il rajoute du polystyrène !

Le jeune homme faillit tomber inélégamment sur son postérieur lorsque le véhicule vrombit et avança brutalement. Il fallait faire vite ! Pour le moment, il était assez près de sa bécane. Vu que l'objet était très fragile, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de le garder sur lui trop longtemps. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver dans ces rues obscures. Il ne devait pas être le seul sur le coup. Il s'attendait à chaque instant qu'on tente d'ouvrir les portes, qu'on attaque le véhicule. D'ailleurs, ça l'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas surveillé.

Ce fut sur cette constatation que Kuroashi sortit triomphalement l'objet de sa recherche frénétique. Une jarre. Vide mais qui coûtait une petite fortune. En terre cuite, elle datait de l'antiquité grecque. Un objet qui provenait d'un passé lointain, bien plus lointain dans l'ancienne ère.

Kuroashi la rangea dans la mallette, protégée par la mousse, elle serait en sécurité en attendant qu'Usopp la donne à l'acheteur.

Avec cet objet, c'était des millions de governs qui s'envolaient. Big Mom en avait cruellement besoin. Dommage ! L'absence de sécurité devait avoir pour but de rendre le transport discret. C'était raté.

Le jeune homme rouvrit l'une des portes du fourgon, sortant son grappin, il le noua à sa ceinture. Les pieds bien ancrés sur l'Overboard, il lança le grappin vers l'un des lampadaires avant de sauter. L'atterrissage fut moins rude qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Tant mieux.

Il jeta un œil vers la porte toujours ouverte du véhicule. Bah ! Le temps que le conducteur s'arrête et songe à chercher le coupable, Kuroashi serait déjà loin.

Grappin et Overboard rangés, le cambrioleur se mit à courir vers le parking, pressé de rentrer. Il nota distraitement que l'un de ses portables venait de vibrer. Sûrement Nami qui voulait savoir. Il ne devait pas y penser pour le moment, il devait rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Penser à cette mission revenait à penser à cette inconnue qui rendait Sanji si mal à l'aise.

Ces mots...

Il secoua la tête et reprit de la vitesse, repérant une ombre derrière lui. Il devait faire vite.

― C'est bon Pipo, je l'ai, souffla t-il.

― Parfait, fais attention à toi.

Le gentilhomme ne prit pas la peine de lui dire d'un ton sec « je sais merde ! ». Il était stressé, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Il avait confiance en lui-même, certes, mais une étrange pression le pesait.

Il s'arrêta d'urgence en voyant quelques hommes devant lui et décida de faire un détour. Si on savait où il voulait aller, on pourrait le prendre de vitesse et lui prendre son véhicule. L'obscurité était sa plus fidèle alliée, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit, contrairement à celui de ses hommes qui le pourchassaient. Il se colla contre un mur, écoutant d'une oreille, serrant dans sa main la poignée de sa valise. Il n'était pas très loin du parking. Encore quelques ruelles à emprunter et il y était.

Il s'immobilisa en entendant des coups de feu et des éclats de voix, non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il attendit une longue minute, prêtant l'oreille, et, assuré que ce n'était plus lui qu'on cherchait, que ces voix avait trouvé une nouvelle cible, il repartit en direction de sa moto.

En sortant de la ville à toute vitesse, il avait de nouveau en tête les paroles de cette inconnue.

Alors qu'il avait récupéré les informations pour sa mission, en sortant, elle l'avait attendue patiemment, bras croisés. Toujours souriante. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, ce sourire nostalgique, elle avait tournée la tête. Elle était en train de chanter, murmurant presque les paroles d'un timbre si lent, si dramatique :

**― Now he's gone,**  
**I don****'****t know why.**  
**And till this day,**  
**Sometimes ****I**** cry.**  
**He didn't even say goodbye,**  
**He didn't take the time to lie.**

**Bang Bang,**  
**He shot me down**  
**Bang Bang,**  
**I hit the ground**  
**Bang Bang,**  
**That awfull sound**  
**Bang Bang,**  
**My baby shot me down**

Elle s'était retournée en prononçant ces dernières paroles, son regard dans le sien. Il avait été complètement déstabilisé par cette nostalgie qu'il avait entendu. Elle lui était adressée ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il reconnaissait cette chanson. De... l'anglais ? Oui, c'était ça. Il en connaissait la traduction. Durant ces deux ans, il avait dû apprendre pour comprendre les messages codés du Gouvernement. L'anglais et l'espagnol notamment.

Il entendait encore cette voix, dans sa tête, et cette impression de familiarité ne le quittait plus.

Après cela, elle avait repris son attitude insolente et assurée et l'avait suivi jusqu'aux policiers. Pas un mot ne fut échangé avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les policiers.

Il devait savoir quel était cette organisation pour laquelle elle travaillait, qui elle était même s'il savait qu'il était possible que son nom ne l'aide pas.

Si elle appartenait à son passé – ce qui était la seule possibilité – il y avait peu de chance qu'il arrive à se souvenir. Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance, même en étant avec Zoro, Luffy, Franky et Usopp. Ceux qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il les oublie.

Bordel... Y avait quelque chose de pas net dans toute cette histoire !

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

La longueur des chap... épisodes ne sera jamais stable je crois. Elle ne dépend pas de mon inspiration mais de ce que je veux y mettre et je n'aime pas faire dans le remplissage. C'est barbant.

Petite nouvelle : je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous donnez votre épisode samedi prochain à temps puisque je dois passer la journée à la Japan Expo. Oui, je vous laisse dans le suspense mais... je ferais tout pour le poster à temps !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je serai heureuse de les lire !


	10. Episode 8

Remerciements : Michikuni Mayu et Black and Dark Wolf, merci à vous pour vos reviews !

Je me suis dis que j'allais vous faire une fleur pour cette fois et de vous offrir cet épisode puisque samedi, j'étais absente. J'espère que ceux qui ont reçu leur résultats d'examen ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

J'ai dû procéder à quelques changements sur le physique d'un personnage mais je ne vous spoile pas davantage, je m'expliquerai à la fin de cet épisode. Pour que vous sachiez comment Zoro, Sanji et Luffy sont habillés (oui je suis très visuelle), sachez qu'ils portent les mêmes habits qu'à la fin du film 10 : Strong World. Je les trouvais trop classe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épisode 8

**.**

Zoro était nerveux. Et ça se devinait. Les deux autres hommes le percevaient et partageaient son sentiment. Impossible de se moquer de l'autre, de lancer des vannes pour détendre cette atmosphère aussi chargée qu'un soir d'orage.

Ce soir : Le Grand Soir.

A partir de là, tout allait vraiment commencer. Après ce soir, ils allaient faire un pas vers leur objectif final.

L'ancien N.D. accrocha ses trois sabres à sa hanche gauche, prit l'un des manches en main. Il était rassuré rien que par ce geste.

Luffy nouait nerveusement sa cravate, tournant le dos à ses deux amis qui l'imitaient. Ils rajustèrent leur veste, s'époussetèrent machinalement. Le jeune homme rajusta son chapeau de paille, son attention portée vers les oreillettes qui avaient été déposées. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qu'ils étaient en vérité quatre. Pour la sécurité du métis – et plus accessoirement aux yeux de Luffy, pour la bonne marche de leur plan – c'était la bonne décision à prendre.

Usopp les regardait se préparer avec fébrilité, ses doigts tapotant sur la console d'une des machines qu'il avait installé dans le van. Il n'y allait pas, lui, pourtant il était au moins aussi anxieux qu'eux.

A la différence c'est qu'eux trois ne le seraient plus en sortant du véhicule.

Le métis se prit une claque par son impuissance. Il était un génie, le cerveau de l'équipe et cependant, il n'était pas certain que leur plan allait fonctionner. L'être humain, par ses actions et ses choix, défiait parfois toutes les prévisions. Usopp était désemparé, se sentant inutile dans le cas présent.

Le cœur de Luffy battait à mille à l'heure, comme s'il était sur le point de lâcher. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour ses amis. Si leur entrevue se passait mal, le N.D. s'en voudrait de les avoir entraîner là-dedans. Ce fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alourdissait alors qu'il songeait à ce que faisait ses amis pour lui. Zoro était marié, Kuroashi Sanji était enfin libre. Ils auraient pu reprendre une vie un tant soit peu normale si le jeune N.D. ne leur avait rien demandé.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on déposa un manteau noir sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes dont émanaient une confiance absolu en eux. En lui aussi.

― On y va chef ? s'enquit Sanji.

Zoro posa la main sur la poignée de la porte arrière, prêt à ouvrir, sa seconde main s'emparant de l'anse d'une mallette. Le cambrioleur prit le second attaché-caisse. Usopp réussit à entrapercevoir les armes qu'ils dissimulaient sous leur veste. Prêts à se défendre bec et ongle si ça tournait mal.

Il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir en abattre quelques uns pour espérer attirer l'attention de Big Mom. Ne serait-ce que les assommer.

Luffy pivota vers Zoro et le voleur puis opina, l'air grave.

― Vous avez bien le plan en tête ?

― Bien sûr, répondit distraitement Zoro au métis, devançant les deux autres.

― Soit prêt à t'en aller si l'échange est annulé, déclara le célèbre cambrioleur. N'hésites pas à nous laisser ici et à appliquer le plan B. Quoiqu'il arrive l'un des deux tombera. On fera tout pour que Luffy s'en sorte et te rejoigne le plus rapidement possible.

Usopp resta silencieux, opinant pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé. Une fois la porte ouverte, Kuroashi Sanji tendit la seconde mallette vers Zoro. Dès que les trois hommes furent sortis et les portes du van fermées, ils prirent la direction de la demeure où se terrait Big Mom depuis sa lourde défaite contre Kaido.

Ils marchèrent lentement, le van à quelques rues seulement de la résidence. Kuroashi et Zoro encadraient Luffy qui marchait à un pas devant eux. Ce dernier n'osait pas se tourner vers ses compagnons. Néanmoins, l'envie de leur dire de tout arrêter était bien présente. Ces mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il connaissait leur réponse. Inutile de perdre son temps à essayer de les dissuader, de retourner dans le van et de l'abandonner. Ils étaient bien trop fidèles à leurs idéaux, étaient convaincus que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui pouvait en finir avec cette ère tyrannique.

Zoro s'appliquait à ne pas songer à Robin. Sanji s'était donné le même objectif au sujet de Nami. Si ils y songeaient, la culpabilité aurait tenté de les freiner.

Ils ne devaient penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur objectif final. Ils s'en approchaient et cette constatation les rassura. La possibilité qu'ils échouent ne leur vinrent nullement à l'esprit une seule seconde.

Les deux hommes qui gardaient le portail les virent arriver de loin. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, tendus.

― Vous désirez ? demanda l'un des deux

― Nous devons voir Charlotte LinLin, répondit Luffy le plus naturellement du monde, presque candide si son visage n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

― Avez-vous un rendez-vous ? Quel est votre nom ?

Une balle traversa le genoux gauche du premier garde tandis qu'une autre troua la main droite du second. Seul le bruit discret du silencieux s'était fait entendre durant l'opération. Le voleur et l'escrimeur avaient repéré le mouvement – qui s'était voulu subtile – vers le boîtier de commande qui déclenchait l'alarme. Ils avaient immédiatement réagit.

Le voleur s'approchait du portail lorsqu'il entendit une lame sortir de son fourreau.

― Laisse faire la technique.

― Laisse faire ma lame.

― Zoro, vas-y.

Ordre sec. Pas de doute, le Luffy des grands jours était de sorti. Kuroashi rangea ses outils et s'écarta pour laisser le sabreur couper le métal en quelques passages de sa lame. Ils se débarrassèrent des six autres gardes qui avaient été alerté par les hurlements de leurs collègues. Pour l'instant, Luffy laissait faire Kuroashi et Zoro non sans leur avoir donné de restrictions. Pas de mort pour le moment.

Une fois la porte d'entrée découpée par l'escrimeur et les trois hommes entrés, le voleur et l'ancien N.D. suivirent leur chef, prêt à s'occuper du premier qui s'approcherait d'un peu trop près. Luffy les stoppa d'un geste dès qu'un homme de main de LinLin entra en trombe dans l'entrée, apparemment surpris de les voir en vie. Après avoir vu le badge accrochée au vêtement du nouvel arrivant, le jeune homme bondit et l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur et, prenant le talkie-walkie, il le lui mit dans les mains.

Tout était conforme au plan.

― Appelle ta patronne et dis-lui que Monkey D. Luffy veut lui parler maintenant.

Le voyant hésiter, prêt à essayer de l'envoyer paître, il ajouta :

― Tout de suite sinon...

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna les deux hommes à l'air peu amène derrière lui. Le chef des gardes ne put qu'obéir, se rassurant en se disant que sa patronne aurait une idée pour se débarrasser d'eux.

― Où se trouve-t-elle ? l'interrogea Luffy une fois le message passé.

L'homme hésita. Trop longtemps au goût de Kuroashi qui lui assena un coup de talon dans la mâchoire, l'arrachant à la poigne de Luffy et l'étalant au sol.

― Désolé.

― Si c'était pas ta semelle, c'était ma lame, répliqua Zoro.

L'homme gémit de douleur, toussotant alors que le voleur l'allongeait sur le dos d'un mouvement du pied nonchalant. Soumis à ces regards qui n'admettaient aucune opposition, il répondit.

― Dans le boudoir, c'est...

― Je sais où c'est.

Luffy lui tourna le dos et, d'un geste, ordonna à Kuroashi de l'assommer. Ce que s'empressa de faire le voleur avant d'escorter son patron.

Après cette rencontre, les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent étaient vides.

Un fois devant la porte, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Soit elle les recevait, soit elle les faisait tuer sans sommation. Le N.D. serra les poings. Cette envie de les faire partir revint... puis l'abandonna à nouveau en croisant une seconde fois ces prunelles étincelantes, déterminées. Ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout. Il était hors de question de le laisser. Ils s'en voudraient toute leur vie.

Malgré sa veste et son manteau simplement posé sur ses épaules, Luffy frissonna d'appréhension mais tint bon.

Tout était décidé.

Luffy chargea Zoro pour s'occuper de la porte du boudoir. Là où les attendait l'un des Quatre Empereurs.

La salle dorée du sol au plafond scintillait. Le feu de bois dans la cheminée, à leur gauche près d'un divan recouvert de velours rouge et à moitié plongé dans la pénombre, crépitait. Un bassin d'eau claire se trouvait au centre de la petite pièce. Seule la cheminée et une petite lampe sur une table basse placée entre le bassin et le divan éclairait la pièce, ce qui était insuffisant même pour la petitesse de la salle. Les murs étaient couverts de rideaux de satin rouge. Un autre divan avait été placé à leur droite, les invitant implicitement à se prélasser.

L'ambiance était intimiste, invitant à se laisser aller à la luxure plutôt qu'à des négociations.

― En voilà une fine équipe, fit une voix froide et pourtant sensuelle.

Les lumières d'un lustre s'allumèrent, éclairant toute la pièce. Une femme était allongée sur le divan face à eux. Ses longs cheveux d'un rouge éclatant, bouclés, étaient attaché en chignon d'où échappait quelques mèches qui encadraient un visage aux rides peu marquées, aux joues un brin rondes. Ses yeux noirs les observaient avec amusement. Vêtue d'une ample nuisette en mousseline d'un vert tendre, longue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, elle s'assit lentement et croisa les jambes, ses petits pieds chaussant des talons aiguille.

Ses lèvres d'un rouge sanglant s'entrouvrirent.

― Kuroashi, Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro... Une légende déchue, un perdant et un lâche. Je vous avais cru morts tous les trois et voilà que vous apparaissez. Vous me défiez alors que vous êtes sur mon territoire, vous ne manquez pas d'audace.

Sous sa bonne humeur apparente, elle était en colère. Les ongles manucurés de sa main droite pianotaient sur le divan tandis que l'autre s'emparait d'une pâtisserie qui se trouvait sur l'un des nombreux plateaux sur la table basse. Elle mordit à pleine dents et savoura le met, prenant son temps. Zoro et Kuroashi se tendirent en remarquant la légère ondulation d'un des rideaux. C'était à prévoir.

Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi confiante. Luffy l'avait vu, lui aussi. Il avança d'un pas seulement.

― Je suis venu pour te proposer un accord.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris autant par le tutoiement que la proposition, finissant sa sucrerie avant de parler, non sans un éclat de rire.

― Un accord ? Mon petit, ça ne t'a jamais réussi d'entrer dans la cours des Grands. Quel est ton but ?

Les prunelles d'obsidienne s'allumèrent d'une vive flamme que Charlotte LinLin aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Luffy eut un grand sourire confiant.

― Renverser le Gouvernement.

Pause. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Charlotte LinLin écarquilla les yeux, ses bras étendus sur le dossier de son divan. Il y avait une telle tension dans l'air, une chaleur étouffante et insupportable. Luffy s'avança encore, filant dans la brèche pour assener un autre coup.

― Je sais que tu veux élever Marshall D. Teach au rang d'Empereur. Je suppose que cette nomination n'est pas au goût de Kaido... et tu n'aimerais pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Les lèvres de la femme à l'âge incertain se pincèrent. Elle se remit de sa surprise.

― Effectivement.

Zoro s'avança et ouvrit la mallette où se trouvait les photos, des CD où étaient enregistrés toutes les conversations de Tamago, le déroulement du Grand Festin qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. L'Empereur fut désemparée, serrant les dents. Plus de comédie, cette fois, son visage était presque déformé par la colère.

― Je pourrais vous tuer tous les trois. Ainsi, personne n'en saura jamais rien.

― Tu n'en feras rien, répliqua Luffy tranquillement. Il se trouve que ce ne sont que des copies. Les originaux sont entre des mains compétentes qui ont pour ordre de les envoyer à la police et à Kaido au cas où nous ne reviendrions pas de cette entrevue en vie dès ce soir.

Les doigts serrèrent le velours, le corps se contracta, la respiration devint presque rauque, Charlotte LinLin pesa le pour et le contre. Les tuer étaient inenvisageables à présent. Même s'il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff, elle ne pouvait pas jouer son avenir sur une incertitude. Elle était impuissante. Elle, qui avait tout de même des centaines de milliers d'hommes sous ses ordres, elle était impuissante face à seulement trois insectes de la pire espèce.

De la mauvaise herbe, rien de plus.

― On ne peut aller à l'encontre de la volonté du D. n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-elle. Que veux-tu ?

― Je sais que tu as quelques soucis d'argent, aussi je suis prêt à t'aider de mon côté.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit approcher Kuroashi qui ouvrit la mallette. Les yeux de Charlotte brillèrent de convoitise face à tous ces billets. Il était aussi au courant pour ses problèmes d'argent. Ce N.D. était trop bien renseigné. En portant son attention vers le voleur, elle comprit. Faire le lien entre la disparition de son antiquité et cet homme qui, disait-on, excellait dans son domaine, n'était pas difficile.

Elle s'était fait avoir sur tous les plans.

― Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton aide au moment propice, expliqua Luffy.

― Qui te dit que je t'aiderai ?

― Je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir des dettes. Tu es prête à tout pour ne rien devoir à personne.

Charlotte eut un temps de réflexion relativement court.

― C'est vrai, admit-elle. Néanmoins, il faudra que vous m'aidiez d'abord.

― Échange de bons procédés, acheva le jeune homme. C'est évident.

― Avec la fine équipe que vous formez, ça devrait être facile.

Zoro et Kuroashi refermèrent les attaché-caisses et se reculèrent. Elle poursuivit :

― Vous faites tomber Kaido de son piédestal et vous capturez César Clown pour me l'amener. Il est un de ses plus importants soutiens, ce n'est pas un travail en supplément mais je suppose que tu étais au courant... Kuroashi ?

Un sourire mystérieux étira ses lèvres et le voleur crut qu'elle était au courant pour son travail auprès du Gouvernement. Elle savait probablement. Il préféra ne pas éclaircir ce point. Luffy ramena l'attention vers ce qui l'intéressait.

― C'est d'accord. J'envoie Kaido à Impel Down et je t'amène César Clown. Je me débrouillerai pour avoir des informations sur eux.

― C'est bien aimable à toi de ne pas me faire tremper dans cette affaire. Tu peux garder ses armes, je n'en vois guère l'utilité pour moi. Et puis, vu ton objectif, tu en auras bien besoin.

― De ton côté, tu...

― Je promets de mettre un frein à mes négociations avec Teach, coupa-t-elle. Tu as ma parole. Je n'ai que très peu d'intérêt à l'élever au même rang que moi. L'accord que je passe avec toi est plus avantageux à mes yeux.

Elle posa ses mains sur son genou et eut un petit soupir avant de continuer :

― Nous parlerons de mon poste lorsque ce cher Akainu sera six pieds sous terre.

L'Empereur eut un petit rire et s'étira nonchalamment.

― Merci pour cette petite visite qui fut... instructive. Et plus agréable que ce que je croyais au premier abord.

Luffy lui tourna le dos après les dernières politesse, Kuroashi et Zoro lui emboîtèrent le pas. Il fut convenu qu'il lui enverrait la moitié de l'argent promis au plus tôt, pour qu'elle puisse avoir de quoi tenir quelques temps.

Les trois hommes étaient soulagés que cette entrevue se soit passée exactement comme l'avait prévu Usopp. Luffy comptait bien lui montrer sa gratitude une fois dans le van.

Première étape vers leur objectif final : franchie.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la demeure, Zoro et Luffy défirent leur cravate, Kuroashi quitta son air sévère. Luffy se tourna vers eux deux, un grand sourire niais illuminant son visage.

― C'était super les gars, tapez m'en cinq !

― Luffy...

― Allez Sanji !

Il leva la main, les implorant du regard. Ils abdiquèrent, se disant qu'un peu de relâchement ne leur ferait pas de mal. Les deux hommes imitèrent leur ami qui frappa dans leur main avec enthousiasme.

― Appelle-moi Kuroashi quand on est en mission, rappela le voleur.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Luffy se recula de quelques pas, considérant son ami avec une joie qui faisait plaisir à voir. Il était émue par leur abnégation alors qu'il les avait lâché au pire des moments, dès qu'Ace était mort, ce même jour où Barbe Blanche avait été assassiné.

Tous deux par Marshall D. Teach.

Le N.D. désirait ardemment se venger, au fond, même s'il savait que cet acte ne ramènerait pas son frère. Il avait agis égoïstement assez longtemps. Il avait abandonné son projet. Un jour, il en parlerait avec Sanji. Il en avait besoin. Pas tout de suite, il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet avec lui.

― Bon, allons retrouver Usopp, fit Kuroashi. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude. C'est qu'on a passé plus de temps que prévu là-dedans !

Zoro et Luffy hochèrent la tête, tenant à rassurer leur ami et le remercier. Ce soir, ils se feraient une petite fête entre eux pour célébrer cette « petite » victoire.

Dès que Kaido sera tombé, le monde entier n'aurait plus que le prénom de « Monkey D. Luffy » aux lèvres. A partir de là, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Luffy sauta sur Usopp à peine entré dans le van. Il l'enlaça et, à la grande horreur de ses trois compères, il le souleva de son fauteuil.

― Merci Usopp ! T'es génialissime !

― Lu... Luffy, repose-moi s'il te plaît

― Elle a réagit tout comme t'as dit ! J'ai cru rêver, c'était même trop beau pour être vrai. T'es pas juste un génie, t'es un voyant !

― Mon fauteuil, Luffy, mon fauteuil !... Les gars au secours !

Après une concertation muette, Zoro et Sanji se décidèrent à aider le pauvre handicapé victime de la poigne de leur ami. Sanji prit Usopp par les aisselles une fois que l'escrimeur eut réussi à décoller Luffy. Sa bonne humeur ne s'envola pas pour autant, prenant à présent pour cible Zoro.

― Bon sang Luffy..., dit en soupirant le voleur. Ne liquide pas le peu de colonne vertébrale qu'Usopp a encore !

― Merci Sanji mais ce n'est pas drôle.

― Tant pis.

S'assurant que son ami était bien installé, il se releva et recula, amusé par Zoro qui se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de leur patron un peu trop enthousiaste.

― Alors ? fit Ussop, impatient. L'entrevue ?

― Comme Luffy te l'as dit : exactement comme tu l'avais prévu, petit génie !

― Parfait... A propos de ce-que-tu-sais...

Kuroashi Sanji se fit plus attentif alors que le métis venait de baisser la voix. Trop basse pour que les deux autres zigotos puissent entendre.

― Je t'écoute.

― J'ai eu quelques infos. Je te les aies envoyées.

― Merci. T'es un as !

Sanji se sentit soulagé par cette nouvelle. Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à éclaircir ce point si sombre qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur des choses plus essentielles. Nami et ses amis par exemple. Il vérifia que les deux autres étaient toujours en pleine bataille avant d'ajouter.

― Une mission pour moi ?

― Dans une semaine seulement. Vous avez quartier libre.

Voir sa Nami une semaine ! Sept jours d'affilés, c'était inespéré. Il espéra de tout cœur que le Gouvernement n'allait pas l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour une autre mission débile afin d'épater la galerie. Il avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de mission !

Ces papillons dans le ventre, son cœur qui battait tel un tambour dans sa poitrine, ses pensées incessamment dirigées vers cette beauté insolente rousse. Ça c'était l'Amour, le vrai, avec ce grand A qui était le début de tout.

C'était grâce à cette fébrilité si bienfaisante qu'il était certain que son cœur, son âme, son corps n'était qu'à cette furie au tempérament de feu. Qui d'autre pouvait tenir tête à Kuroashi à part ce petit bout de femme ? Personne ! Son adorée, et elle seule, présidait et avait le pouvoir de l'adoucir. Un miracle !

Usopp leva les yeux au plafond du van, exaspéré par Sanji qui était sur son petit nuage rose. Il avait hâte de revoir Kaya cependant, il savait aussi qu'ils ne se verraient que très peu de fois sur cette unique semaine de pause. Elle était sur un projet top secret depuis trois mois et elle refusait de lui en dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle lui avait promis de tout lui dévoiler une fois terminé.

Le cambrioleur descendit de son nuage dès que le soupir chagrin de son ami lui parvint. D'ailleurs, les trois compères se figèrent en l'entendant et se tournèrent de concert vers Usopp qui se rendit compte de sa bourde.

― Retournons en France les gars. C'est beau, la Turquie, mais j'en peux plus.

― C'est toi le patron Usopp ! concéda haut et fort Luffy.

― … T'es sûr d'avoir compris le plan ? s'inquiéta Sanji.

Luffy parut réfléchir avant de répondre. « Parut » était le bon verbe pour définir ce léger temps de latence inutile.

― Bien sûr !... Ah, j'ai faim, SANJI !

Le N.D. se reçut une semelle en pleine figure par un voleur mécontent qui voulait protéger ses tympans de cette attaque sonore.

― Arrête de gueuler ! s'exaspéra le fonctionnaire de l'État, rouge par la colère.

― Ah, c'est vrai c'est Zoro qui conduit... ZORO !

― LA FERME ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux hommes en le frappant.

Usopp les regardèrent se battre – ou plutôt s'adonner à un simulacre de combat – et se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt content d'être en fauteuil actuellement. La bagarre très peu pour lui ! Il leur laissait cette activité barbare qu'il exécrait. Toutefois, il eut un sourire alors qu'il les observait, se chamaillant gaiement. On n'aurait pas cru possible que deux d'entre eux avec 26 ans et l'autre 22. On aurait dit des gamins et cette constatation le rassura, lui rendit sa bonne humeur.

Depuis que Franky travaillait, le métis s'était senti un peu isolé des autres à cause de cette impression de... piétiner sur place si on lui passait l'expression. La faute au fauteuil qui, par son imposante présence dans sa vie, avait failli lui faire opérer un repli sur lui-même comme une tortue. Mais ces trois-là faisaient toujours tout pour le faire participer à chacune de leurs activités, leurs discussions même si le sujet était des plus banals. Ils lui faisaient confiance autant que lui envers eux. C'était agréable de faire parti d'un groupe aussi solidaire, aussi important.

Et dire qu'à présent, il avait Kaya même s'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient. Sans compter Nami et Robin qui, loin de le prendre en pitié, passaient le voir dès que l'occasion se présentait pour lui parler.

Le Déclaré Provisoire ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il était chanceux. Plus chanceux que la majorité des N.D., sans trop de présomption de sa part.

― Hey Usopp, tu peux pas les convaincre qu'on aille s'en jeter un tous les quatre avant de rentrer ? demanda Luffy, ayant passé ses bras autour du cou de Sanji et de celui de Zoro pour les coller à lui, histoire d'essayer de les calmer.

Luffy habitait chez Jinbei, aux États-Unis. Ou plutôt, dans l'une de ses nombreuses résidences. Il était inutile de préciser que dès qu'il le pouvait, il passait le plus de temps possible avec ses trois amis. Il lui avait bien trop manqué pour les laisser filer à la première occasion.

― Moi, ça me va, répondit prudemment Usopp. Et vous les gars ?

― Si t'es d'accord, nous on suit, déclara Zoro.

― Pareil.

Les trois hommes avaient entraperçu ce sourire éclatant de leur petit génie. S'ils pouvaient, de cette manière, encore profiter de sa bonne humeur ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ils n'allaient pas agir autrement.

.

à suivre...

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine !

Pour l'apparence de Charlotte Linlin, j'ai dû lui enlever un peu de graisse et lui donner une taille plus réaliste. Je ne l'ai pas embelli, à aucun moment je ne dis qu'elle est sublime, à vous de l'imaginer. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire dans le détail. Je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une review ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez souvent mais ce sont grâce à elle que je peux rester motivée. Vous aimez cette histoire ? Prouvez-le moi sinon, arrêtez de la lire. Je n'ai d'affection que pour les gens qui me laissent leurs avis. Pas forcément à tous les épisodes mais qui sont vraiment présent, eux.

A bientôt ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous donnez la suite la semaine prochaine, je ferais tout pour !


End file.
